


You can't  break a broken heart

by sadreamer



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 56,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оню е зубрач. Минхо, от своя страна, е звездата на баскетболния отбор и очевидно си поставил за мисия номер едно в живота да превърне този на Оню в ад. Нещо, с което се справя повече от успешно. Докато в един случаен ден не се случва Онова нещо. И сега Минхо и Оню трябва да се научат как да контактуват без разбити носове и злобни подмятания за липсващ интелект. Което може и да се окаже по-трудно отколкото  са си представяли някога.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Оню въздъхна и побутна очилата си нагоре, намествайки тежката раница на гърба си, която може би нямаше да е толкова тежка, ако не бе избрал толкова много допълнителни часове. Но какво можеше да направи? Не беше негова вината, че не можеше да избере между химия за напреднали и висша математика. А и определено не можеше да се откаже от квантовата физика.

Оню си бе зубър, ясно?

Вътре, коридорите бяха претъпкани и маневрирането без да докоснеш някого си бе цяло изкуство. Изкуство, което Оню бе овладял до съвършенство. Не обичаше допира с другите хора, а това, че и другите хора не обичаха особено да се докосват до него, доста улесняваше нещата.

Повечето от съучениците му го игнорираха. Или просто подмятаха по някоя презрителна забележка за ‘зубъра с големите цайси’ и забравяха, че съществува, поне докато пак не им се налагаше да признаят съществуването му. Но имаше изключение. Едно много опасно изключение.

Оню не знаеше с какво си бе спечелил омразата на Чой Минхо, но капитана на баскетболния отбор не пропускаше шанс да му вгорчи живота по всеки възможен начин. И ако претъпканото с боклуци шкафче, обърната табла с храна и надрасканите учебници не бяха достатъчно зле, то пребиванията определено бяха. Минхо можеше и да е баскетболна звезда, но определено не бе глупак. Никога не го удряше там, където сините можеха да се видят. Издебваше го в тоалетната или в на някое друго пусто място и единствените други, които знаеха за това, бяха верните му другарчета Кий, Джонгхюн и Темин, които никога не се отделяха от него. Те не се включваха в побоищата, но не правеха и опити да спрат Минхо, говорейки за премиерата на поредната видео игра или предстоящия баскетболен мач.

В началото Оню се опитваше да се скрие от Минхо, но някакси високото момче винаги го намираше. Не помогна нито късното оставане в училището, нито това, че започна да обядва в библиотеката, заобиколен от успокояващата тишина на един свят от хартия и напечатани думи.

Затова Оню се отказа. Не се оплака на учител или директора, защото бе наясно, че това само ще влоши нещата за него. Да каже на някого вкъщи бе изключено. Леля му и без това не бе много очарована от присъствието му в огромната къща на семейство Лий. Ако не държеше толкова на чуждото мнение сигурно дори нямаше да го приеме в дома си, след смъртта на родителите на Оню. Момчето потрепери дори само при мисълта да се мести от приемен дом в приемен дом.

Точна така. В предишното му училище никога нямаше да получи шанса, който имаше сега, в частна академия „Рич Фоул”. И дори и побоищата на Минхо нямаше да го откажат от целта му.

Щеше да накара родителите си да се гордеят с него, каквото и да му струва това.

Стигна до шкафчето си без произшествие. Завъртя цифрите на заключалката и преглътна, нервно отваряйки вратичката, молейки се да този път да нямаше изненади.

Вълна на облекчение го заля, когато отвътре не се изсипа нищо. Последния път го бяха облепили с дъвки. Отне му два часа докато успее да изчегърка всичко, да не говорим за подхилванията, които трябваше да понесе.

Сложи си раница вътре, вземайки само тетрадката и учебника си по история и ги притисна под мишницата си заедно с несесера, докато заключи отново шкафчето.

Стигна до кабинета по история без да види никъде Минхо. Слава богу, че нямаха общи часове, освен физическото, един час, който Оню би пропуснал с удоволствие. За жалост, не успя да си издейства бележка от личния лекар. Оню се настини на мястото си отпред, подреждайки прилежно нещата си на плоската повърхност.

-Нещо сериозно не е наред с този – промърмори съседа му по чин, Кюнгсо, но Оню не го устой с поглед, преструвайки се че не е чул нищо. Както винаги, тази тактика бе най-успешна и след секунди Кюнгсо се заговори с най-добрия си приятел , Кай.

Оню и им хвърли таен поглед, усещайки как гърлото му се стяга. Можеше и да не си пада много по контакта с другите, но това не означаваше, че от време на време, не копнееше за приятел. Някой, с който да споделя и да го разбира. Някой, който да го приеме такъв какъвто е. 

Някой, който да излекува самотата.

Оню тръсна глава, отказвайки да се подаде на самосъжалението, което бе на път да го погълне. Знаеше по-добре от това.

Малко по малко, кабинета се напълни. Различни разговори се смесваха в какафония от звуци, които успешно го разсяха от мрачните мисли, които винаги чакаха на ръба на съзнанието му, готови да го нападнат тогава, когато бе най-неподготвен.

Господин Джонас влезе, носейки със себе си папка за документи. От класа се понесоха еднакви стенания. Днес щяха да се връщат последните контролни.

Оня изпъна гръб, усещайки първите тръпки на вълнение. Бе сигурен, че се е справил, но въпреки това.

-Първо искам да кажа, че съм много разочарован от вас. Дадох ви толкова време за да се подготвите, но изглежда само малцина са последвали съветите ми – започна възрастния мъж, който не бе лош преподавател, просто стриктен, нещо, което май само Оню разбираше. - Но всяка грешка има цена. И вие ще я платите. На тези, които са се провалили на теста, ще дам домашно за Втората Световна война. Доклад от не по-малко то двайдесет страници. И знайте, че ако препишете от интернет ще разбера. И последиците няма да ви харесат. И така, щом ви кажа името, моля да заповядате отпред за да получите работата си.

За късмет фамилията му бе Лий, което означаваше че нямаше да чака прекалено много. Отвори последната страница на тетрадката си и започна да рисува почти съвършени кръгове върху последната страница. Имаше този навик от както се помнеше.

-Джин - каза господин Джонас с дълбокия си, спокоен глас, подавайки листа на Сехун, когато високото момче се приближи до бюрото му. - Ако отдаваше дори половината от времето, което отделяше за промяната на цвета на косата си, сега щеше да бъдеш отличник - укори го той, индикирайки боядисаната в светло розово коса на Сехун.- Срамота е младо момче като теб, да пропилява интелекта и уменията си по този начин.

Сехун се поклони мълчаливо, правейки се, че е не е чул думите на историка. Не бе единствения, които го действаше така. Повечето от младежите, които учеха в това училище, произхождаха от златни семейства, които притежаваха повечето от големите компании в страната. Знаеха, че дори и да не се справят добре по някой предмет, един дебел чек за директора веднага може да оправи ‘недоразумението’. Фамилиите им отваряха врати, за които Оню само си мечтаеше да достигне.

-Лий - прозвуча гласа на учителя, сепвайки Оню от мислите му. В бързината на да стане си блъсна крака в чина. От силната болка му се появиха сълзи в очите, но Оню ги преглътна, накуцвайки до бюрото, съпровождам от подигравателните смехове на съучениците си. Бузите му се обагриха в ярко червено, но Оню смело срещна погледа на любимия си преподавател, предлагайки плаха усмивка на видимо разтревожения мъж.

-Както винаги, отлична работа, Оню. Не съм и очаквал нещо друго - каза топло той, подавайки му контролното с прилежно написано А+ най отгоре. - Ако нямаш нищо против, може ли да останеш след часа? Искам да обсъдим нещо важно.

Оню кимна и този път се усмихна искрено, след което се обърна и се върна мълчаливо на мястото си с приповдигнато настроение. Всека отлична оценка,която получаваше бе стъпка напред към целта му.

Останалата част от часа мина неусетно. Звънеца удари и Оню едвам бе станал, а в стаята освен него бе останал само господин Джонас. Оню поклати глава, говорейки за приоритети. 

-Сър?

Историка привърши с подреждането на материалите си върху бюрото и се обърна към него, дарявайки го с широка усмивка.

-Господин Лий, няма да излъжа, ако кажа че сте любимия ми ученик. Естествено това ще си остане между нас - намигна му той закачливо, показвайки и другата си страна, за която малко други хора знаеха. - В училището всяка година пристигат предложения за участие в националните исторически състезания между ученици. Досега не бях сигурен, че някога въобще ще изпратя някой, но след появата ти тази година, вече не съм толкова обеден. Какво ще кажете, младежо? Знам, че ще ви дойде нанагорнище, но първа награда е 50 000 долара и ще изглежда чудесно в резюмето ви за университет?

Оню бе замръзнал на мястото си, хванат напълно неподготвен от предложението. Историята винаги бе била любимия му предмет в училище, което може би се дължеше на факта, че запомняше датите с лекота, на която малцина завиждаха. Какво му пречеше да пробва? Нямаше да загуби нищо. А и с тези 50 000 можеше да плати за обучението си занапред, без да се надява на леля си.

-Съгласен съм, господин Джонас. Надявам се че ще успея да оправдая очакванията, които имате към мен.

Лицето на възрастния мъж се озари от вътрешна светлина, на лицето му появявайки се младежка усмивка. За един кратък момент, Оню видя момчето, което още се криеше зад образа на старостта.

-Чудесно, наистина чудесно. Ще ви обясня всичко през идните две седмици, имам и някои неща, които могат да ви помогнат. Състезанието е след три месеца. Имаме предостатъчно време да се подготвим.

 

Двамата поговориха още малко, след което Оню трябваше да прибяга до шкафчето си за да остави историята и да вземе литература си. Когато се появи на вратата на кабинета по английски, госпожа Лирой го погледна учудено, но не каза нищо, кимайки му да влезе. Оню се поклони леко извинително и зае мястото си.

Дори не помнеше кога за последно бе се чувствал толкова щастлив и доволен от нещо.

 

Минхо гледаше отегчено как съотборниците му се опитвах да отнемат топката един от друг, крещейки си като глупаци. Приличаха на група примати. Същност, като се замисляше, вероятно не трябваше да подценява така горките животни.

-Няма ли да се присъединиш към тях? – попита Кий, настанявайки се на скамейката до него. Котешките му очи, с дяволите пламъче. Което означаваше че е измислил нещо.- Какъв капитан си, ако не тренираш с отбора си?

-Какво искаш, Кий? Не ми до коментарите ти.

-Някой май е станал с гъза нагоре.

-Казвай какво искаш или се махай. Дори нямаш право да идваш тук.

-Добре, добре. Кълна се, че по някога имаш характера на 60 годишен старец.

-Кий – изръмжа Минхо, започвайки наистина да се изнервя.

Кий вдигна ръце пред себе си в знак, че се предава, с широка усмивка на лице. Наистина се забавляваше да натиска бутоните на приятеля си от детинството.

-Купона на Джесика, ще дойдеш, нали?

Минхо смръщи вежди, опитвайки се да измисли бързо причина да откаже.

-И не си измисляй някакво глупаво оправдание, защото няма да се хвана – размаха показалеца си Кий, кръстосвайки елегантно крака. Минхо винаги се бе чудил как го правеше без да си смаже топките. – Важно е да отидеш. Все пак се водиш гадже на Джесика. Ще започнат да говорят, ако не се появиш.

-Мислех, че обедите са достатъчни. Днеска ме накара да и нося учебниците до кабинета по изкуства. Като дресиран домашен любимец. – каза Минхо, стискайки зъби при неприятния спомен. Ако проклетата кучка си мислеше, че може да прави каквото си иска, жестоко грешеше.

-Виж, тя ми е братовчедка и сме израснали заедно. Знам че има отвратителен характер, но и ти го знаеше. Съгласи се с родителите си и сега трябва да си играеш ролята – напомни му Кий, услужливо инспектирайки безупречно направените си нокти. – Тя държи да дойдеш. Просто се появи за час и после ще се чупим някъде другаде. Отварят нов клуб, можем да отидем там.

Минхо обмисли предложението за момент и бързо стигна до заключението, че по добър вариант нямаше да получи.

-Добре, ще дойда на глупавото парти. Но ако пак се опита да си вкара езика в гърлото му, кълна се че и откъсна екстеншаните.

-Това е духът! –изсмя се Кий, ставайки от скамейката . – Днес какво ще правиш след училище?

-Обичайното.

Кий кимна разбиращо.

-Още ли не ти е писнало?

-Не.

-И няма да ми кажеш защо го правиш?

-Не.

-Но знаеш, че така или иначе ще разбера, нали?

-Да.

Кий изцъка с език недоволно и си тръгна. Минхо остана загледан след него, игнорирайки виковете на съотборниците, които го приканваха да се присъдени към тях. Беше в ужасно настроение, но за щастие знаеше идеална боксова круша, която щеше да му помогне да промени това.

 

 

Естествено този кратък миг на щастие не можеше да продължи дълго. Може би, Оню трябваше да се досети, че ще стане така. Но не го направи и докато лежеше на пода на една от училищните тоалетни, държейки лявата странна на торса си, която бе странно изтръпнала - о, моля те, господи, нека няма нищо счупено - започна да се чуди каквото толкова бе направил в миналия си живот, за да му се случва всичко това в сегашния.

-Виж, очилатко, мислех че вече сме се разбрали - проговори Минхо, от мястото където се бе подпрял небрежно на стената. - Но изглежда не си толкова умен, за колкото те мислят всички.

Оню го погледна празно, правейки гримаса, когато изтръпналостта бе заменена с болка. Успя да се надигне до полуседнала позиция, страхувайки се, че ако се изправи Минхо ще реши, че удара, който му нанесе преди малко не е достатъчен. Слава богу, очилата му все още бяха на мястото си. Нямаше да понесе някоя от лекции на леля си за прахосаните върху него пари. Усети как очите му се пълнят със сълзи и ги стисна, отказвайки да заплаче в присъствието на баскетболиста. Нямаше да му достави това удоволствие.

-О, и аз можеш да спреш с малкия си театър, не те ударих толкова силно - продължи Мино, гледайки със студен, безразличен поглед. - А и ти сам си виновен. Ако беше се появил на уговореното място, нямаше да се стига дотук. Трябваше да спазиш уговорката.

Господинът по химия бе помолил Оню да му помогне да измият епруветките от експеримента, който бяха правили в час и момчето нямаше как да от каже. Не се опита да обясни това на Минхо. Нямаше смисъл.

-Извинявай - прошепна тихо Оню, чудейки се защо продължаваше да го прави. Ако баща му можеше да види сина си сега, какво ли щеше да почувства? Тъга? Разочарование? - Няма да се повтори.

Минхо продължаваше да го гледа втренчено, не показвайки по никакъв начин, че е чул думите му. Черните му очи, бяха впити безжалостно в него, карайки го да се чувства по жалък от колкото всъщност бе.

-Минхо, имаме си компания – каза Темин, показвайки си главата от вратата. Очевидно бе пазил отвън. – Може и да не влязат тук, но по-добре за всеки случай по-добре да изчезваме.

-Изчакай ме отвън, идвам след секунда.  
Темин кимна и изчезна, оставяйки го отново сами. Минхо се приближи до него, клякайки за да са на едно ниво.  
-Защо трябваше да идваш в това училище, Оню? – попита той, изглеждайки изглеждайки истински заинтересован. – Очевидно е че не принадлежиш тук.

Оню се понадигна леко, отказвайки да надигне поглед.  
-Не беше мой изборът – промърмори накрая, борейки се с вълните от болка.  
-Не беше мой изборът – изимитира го Минхо жестоко, изведнъж хващайки брадичката му, извръщайки лицето му към неговото – Погледни ме.

Оня се подчини веднага на директната заповед, мразейки се за това.  
-Знаеш ли защо не мога да те понасям, Оню?  
Оню трепна, все едно ударен от камшик, въпреки че бе напълно наясно с чувствата, които изпитваше другото момче към него. Поклати глава, срещайки жестоките, черни абаносови очи със своите кехлибарено кафяви.   
Устните на Минхо се размърдаха, но така и не каза нищо, прекъснат от светлината. Топъл зелен цвят, чието нежно сияние озаряваше лицата им.

Двете момчета замръзнаха, втренчени в гърдите на другия. Светлината строеше именно от там, ознаменувайки местоположението на сърцата им. 

-Мамка му – изпсува Минхо, изправяйки се рязко за да се отдалечи от Оню, светлина угасвайки с всяка стъпка назад. – Мамка му! Сигурно се шегуваш!

Замаян, Оню погледна към собствените си гърди, установявайки липсата на зеленото сияние. Надигна глава и срещна погледа на Минхо, за първи път четейки нещо различно в него. Объркване, страх, неверие... Емоции, които сам изпитваше.  
Без да каже нищо повече, Минхо се обърна и излезе от тоалетната, оставяйки Оню сам.  
-Моята сродна душа... – промълви Оню, дори не правейки опит да се изправи, изпадайки в шок. – Чой Минхо е моята сродна душа..

 

„Сиянието на сродните души”, бе тема на много проучвания, но никой учен не успя да обясни научно феномена, който остана една неразгадана мистерия.

Свидетелства за „сиянието на сродните души”, имаше още от каменна ера. Рисунки по стената показваха целия процес с изумяващи детайли. Такива се открива и в древните свитъци на Египет, Рим и Великата Китайска империя. Различните народи, имаха различни наименования, но процеса си оставаше един и същ. Двама се срещаха, гърдите им започваха да сият в различни ярки цветове и двойката бе свързана завинаги. „Сиянието на сродните души”, не подбираше религия, пол и националност. Просто се случваше. Поради тази причина еднополовите бракове бяха нещо нормално и срещано почти навсякъде, с изключение на някоя източни държави, за които темата все още бе табу.

Доказано бе с експерименти, че двойките, събрани по този начин, развиваха емпатия към другия партньор, която граничеше на границите на свръхестественото. Можеха да комуникират без думи, да знаят къде точно се намират един друг и развиваха свръхестествени сили, когато другия бе в беда. Изпитваха постоянната нужда от това да докосват другия.  
Раздялата на такава двойка, се равняваше на смърт.

 

Същата нощ, Оню не успя да заспи. Въртеше се в леглото напред-назад, чувствайки странна, тъпа болка в гърдите, която не намаляваше, колкото и да търкаше мястото. В два и половина се отказа. Стана и както си бе по пижама, излезе тихо от стаята, стъпвайки на пръсти по дългия коридор, стигайки до главното стълбище, слезе по него и се запъти към кухнята, където си направи чай от мента, същия, който му приготвеше майка му, когато не можеше да заспи. Настани се на един от високите столове около кухненския остров и зарея поглед към стъклените врати, които гледаха към огромния заден двор.

Какво щеше да прави сега?

Болката се усили и Оню се намръщи, знаейки, че няма да издържи дълго без докосването на сродната си душа. Но от самата мисъл за това му стомаха му се обърна. Защо трябваше да бъде точно Минхо? Единствените чувства, които изпитваше към баскетболиста бяха презрение и страх. А и Минхо не можеше да го понася. Как можеше такава връзка да сработи?  
Оню въздъхна отново и отпи глътка от чая си, чувствайки се по самотен от всякога. В този миг, единственото което искаше бе майка му и баща му да са живи. Те щяха да знаят какво трябва да направи. Майка му щеше да го прегърне нежно и да му прошепне, че всичко ще бъде наред, а баща му щеше да го потупа по рамото, казвайки великата си реплика „ние, мъжете от семейство Лий, винаги успяваме да се оправим”. Оня се усмихна на този спомен, отпивайки поредната глътка. Тишината в къщата успокояваше напрегнатите му нерви.  
Едно бе сигурно.

С Минхо трябваше да поговорят. Може би, щяха да намерят някакво решение, което да устройва и двамата.  
С тази мисъл, Оню си допи чая и се върна тихомълком в стаята си, усещайки ефекта на ментата. Едва докоснал възглавницата си, Оню се унесе, потъвайки в свят от зелено сияние.


	2. Chapter 2

Бе станал по рано от обичайното за да намери колкото се може повече информация за “сиянието на сродните души”, установявайки с изненада, че се е случва само при едва 5% от цялата човешка популация. Бе си представял по голяма цифра, като се имаше предвид колкото често даваха предавания за феномена. Намери и други все известни факти с които само затвърди това, в което бе сто процента сигурен.

Обвързаната двойка не можеше да се разделя повече от 24 часа.

Как това бе живота му?

 

Когато пристъпи прага на училище час и половина по-късно, Оню се бе подготвил психически за всеки вариант, който можеше да случи, мозъка му услужливо рисувайки кървави сцени и и разбити крайници. Но като се имаше предвид болката в гърдите, която както бе установил Оню, когато се събуди, бе увеличила тройно силата си, вече не бе сигурен кое от двете щеше да бъде по-лошо – да прегърне сродната си душа или да бъде пребит от него

Да прегърне Чой Минхо. Оню вероятно щеше да се смее с глас само при мисълта за това, ако не беше толкова зает да бъде ужасно уплашен.

Ето затова, когато изведнъж бе завлечен в един от малките складове на чистачките, с ясния звук на завъртян ключ, Оню се паникьоса. Поне докато две ръце не се обвиха иззад гърба му, придърпвайки го през кръста, до твърди гърди, затушавайки болката в неговите собствени.

И светлината се върна. Сега имаше повече да я разгледа. Сложи ръката си внимателно на мястото, не усещайки нищо друго, освен сутрешния студ, който се бе залепил за дрехите му. Но въпреки това, тя си бе там. Зелена и пулсираща от живот, следвайки ритъма на сърцето му. Грешка, на сърцата им.

-Щях да те убия, ако това не означаваше, че и аз трябва да умра – прошепна гневен глас в ухото му.

Оню откри, че е изключително трудно да съчетаеш пълното облекчение и първичния страх.

-Н-не е-е... – запелтечи той, борейки се с желанието да се притисне още по близо. Инстинктите, бяха срамно нещо, ок? - Като и а-аз да съм го искал.

Минхо изсумтя съмнително, но не го пусна. Двамата постояха така няколко дълги минути, слушайки шумотевицата отвън. Слънчевите лъчи караха прашинките във въздуха да танцува по някакъв странен съпровод, познат само на тях. Неусетно, Оню откри, че се отпуска, странно спокойствие, завладявайки цялото му същество. Всъщност, отдавна не се бе чувствал толкова добре.

Тогава, Минхо го отблъсна грубо от себе си, разрушавайки малкия им свят който си бяха създали, за тези кратки минути. Зеленото сияние изчезна, напомняйки на Оню, че не трябва да се отпуска в негово присъствие. Сродни души или не, Минхо не бе човек, на който можеше да вярва. Очите им се срещнаха за първи път от вчера насам и този път не отстъпи. Видя изненадата в погледа на Минхо, която изчезна бързо, заменена от веселие. Оню усети как блузите му пламват, но не отстъпи, отказвайки да се покаже, че е засрамен от зрителния контакт.

-Мисля че трябва да създадем някой правила – проговори най-накрая Минхо провлачвайки думите лениво. - Първо, никой в училище не трябва да разбира за това... - махна той неопределено с ръка, търсейки подходящата дума - ...нещо. Ще се срещаме тайно, а през уикенда може просто да се виждаме в някой парк или заведение. Светлината ще намалее и скоро изобщо няма да се вижда. Затова няма опасност да ни разкрият.

 

Оню побутна очилата си нагоре по носа и кимна, несъзнателно търкайки гърдите си, поне толкова знаеше за сиянието. Една мисъл го глоздеше и преди да може да се спре, устата му се отвори.

-Ами приятелката ти?

Едва ли имаше някой в училището, който да не знаеше коя е Джесика Джнуг. Висока, красива блондинка, капитан на мажоретките и лидер на малката групичка момичета от елита на училището. За никога не бе изненада кога тя и Минхо станаха двама. Те бяха двойка създадена в небесата, равни по високомерие и красота.

Минхо направи гримаса и устните му се свиха в недоволната извивка, която му бе до болка познато.

-Това не е въпрос, който те интересува.

Оню кимна и погледна ръчния си часовник. До първия час оставаха десет минути и трябваше да побърза, ако не искаше да закъснее. Кабинета по литература бе в другото крило.

-Може ли да продължим после? - предложи плахо, пристъпвайки от крак на крак, гледайки с надежда към вратата. Толкова близо, и толкова далеч.

-Ще свършим когато аз кажа, малко лайно такова - сопна се Минхо, грубия характер обаждайки се отново. - Не си мисли, че щом сме сродни души - Минхо изплю думата, сякаш му се повдигаше от вкуса й в устата му. - ще правиш каквото си искаш. Правилата създавам аз, и ако искаш да продължаваш да посещаваш това училище, че ме слушаш, ясно ли е, шибаняко?

Оню кимна отново, усещайки как стомаха му се бунтува. Трябваше да свикне. Това щеше да е живота му от тук нататъка. Завинаги под сянката на човек, който не можеше да понася и от който зависеше живота му. Паниката го стисна за гърлото и той направи крачка назад, залитайки, когато не откри нищо на което да се облегне, стената с прозореца оставяйки няколко крачки зад него.,но все пак успявайки да запази равновесие.

-Успокой се - каза Минхо, стряскащо близо до мен. Високото момче го гледаше непроницаемо няколко секунди, след което протегна ръка и положи непохватно върху рамото му, нишки топлина плъзвайки от дланта му към тялото на Оню. Беше приятно усещане. Много по-приятно от колкото някога би си признал.

Оню погледна към ръката на рамото си, след това обратно собственика й, ченето му удряйки земята. Да не би... Не можеше да бъде...

Чой Минхо го успокояваше?

Кой го беше ударил по главата?

-Изпитвам това което и ти, глупако, забравили - изръмжа баскетболиста, явно прочитайки изненадата в очите му.

Светлина засия отново, но този път Оню забеляза, че интензивността й наистина бе намаляла, но вместо облекчение, изпита разочарование. Замисли се над думите на Минхо, ако това бе истина, защо все още не чувстваше неговите емоции? Може би при него нещата ставаха по-бавно. Естествено, остави на съдбата му, да направи нещо правилно.

Минхо се изкашля и ако не знаеше по-добре, Оню би се заклел, че другия се чувства неудобно. 

-Вече съм по-добре - каза Оню и се отдръпна, топлината липсвайки му почти веднага. - Благодаря.

-Сякаш ме пука дали си добре или не - промърмори другото момче, тръгвайки към вратата. Точно преди да я отвори се обърна. - Ще довършим разговора си на обяд. Ще те чакам в задния двор, зад стария дъб. Гледай да не закъсняваш.

-Добре - съгласи се Оню, наблюдавайки как Минхо вади ключ от задния джоб на униформата отключвайки с него и оставяйки я отключена. Вратата се отвори и затвори и Оню остана сам.

-Но не си мисли, че ще ме командваш - каза смело момчето на празния склад, чувствайки как поне малко от достойнството му се завръща...

Кого залъгваше. Беше жалка картинка.

Закъсня за първия час с пет минути.

 

 

Кий се бе съсредоточил върху листа пред себе си, пропускайки напълно присъствието на Джонг до себе си.

-Бау!

-Какво за бога! - изпищя той, подскачайки и успешно бутвайки картонената чаша с капучино, което бе оставил до листа в който се бе зазяпал. Опа. Джонг направи крачка назад, готов за бягство. - Ти! Ти...!

-Сори, не мислех че наистина ще се уплашиш - каза умолително Джонг, вдигайки ръце пред себе си, правейки поредната стъпка назад.

-Съсипа списъка ми и да не говорим на каква опашка трябваше да чакам за любимото си капучино - изсъска Кий, надигайки ръкавите на синята си риза, която всъщност изобщо нямаше право да носи. - Дано си си написал завещанието, идиот такъв.

–Не са ли ти казвали, че дамите не трябва да имат такъв език? А и от толкова много нерви ще ти излязат бръчки и ще трябва от рано да започнеш с ботокса.

Това бе последната капка. С бойния вик на жена амазонка Кий се хвърли напред хващайки косата на Джонг и дърпайки с все сила, въртейки го напред назад като играчка.

-Пусни ме, полудяла ли! Ауч! Това не е мъжествено! Ауч, ауч, ауч! Добре, добре! Мъжествено е! Много е мъжествено! Само ме пусни!

-Следващия път използвай мозъка си! Знам че е трудно за теб, но все пак! Ако въобще са ти останали някакви мозъчни клетки!

-Искам само да се пошегувам! - изплака Джонг, държейки китката на Кий и опитвайки се да намали захвата върху ръката му, но без никакъв успех.

-Е, познай какво! Не ми е особено забавно!

-Извинявай, извинявай!

-Моли за милост!

-Кий, всичките ви гледат.

Кий и жертвата му, по познат като Джонгхюн, се обърнаха в посока на гласа, срещайки развеселените очи на Темин. Танцьора бе седнал на мястото на Кий и изглежда се забавляваше на представлението от първия ред.

-Сякаш ме интересува какво мислят другите - изхъмка Кий и въпреките това пусна косата на Джонг, за голямо разочарование на останалите ученици в огромната кафетерия на училището, който щом разбраха, че забавлението е свършило се върнаха обратно към собствените си разговори.  
-Биполярна кучка... - промърмори Джонг, търкайки пострадалото си място за да облекчи болката.

Кий се обърна отново към него, повдигайки една от перфектно направените се вежди.

-Каза ли нещо?

-Не.

-И аз така си помислех.

Кий се обърна и седна на свободното място до Темин. Джонг изпусна въздишка на облекчение и се присъедини към приятелите си, сядайки възможно най-далеч от Кий. Ако продължаваше така щеше да оплешивей преди двадесет годишнината си. Просто обожаваше да предизвиква другото момче, гневното лице на Кий ставайки още по привлекателен, подобно на дива котка. Както обикновено, скри тези мисли дълбоко в съзнанието си, отказвайки да признае привличането което изпитваше.

Темин бръкна в чантата си за да изкара старовременска везана кърпичка, с която попи излятата течност от масата и вземайки не ставащия за нищо списък, отиде до боклука захвърляйки го заедно с кърпичката.

-Не мога да повярвам, че все още разнасяш тези кърпички със себе си - коментира Джонг разсеяно, чудейки се дали е късно да си вземе нещо от столовата или просто да изчака до следобедната почивка.

Темин повдигна раменете си.

-Не е като да имам голям избор. Марта ми пъха по една всяка сутрин. - отговори Темин, връщайки се на мястото си. Марта бе икономка в семейството им още от преди раждането му и когато искаше, можеше да е много настоятелна. - Даже ми бродира инициалите в горния край.

-Винаги съм харесвал тази жена - обади се Кий, все още нацупен, късайки нов лист от тетрадката си.

-Сигурно, демоните познават подобните си.

Очите на Кий светнаха и Темин реши да се намеси преди случката от преди малко да се повтори. Честно, не разбираше защо просто не признаеха, че са влюбени един в друг, вместо да се карат като куче и котка. Да се учудиш колко неща можеше да реши с един секс.

-Минхо има среща с Оню в задния двор - каза той бързо.

Номера веднага подейства. Кий и Джонг се обърнаха към него в изненадващ сихрон, любопитството изписано на лицата и на двамата.

-Под среща имаш предвид обичайния тупаник и ругатни, нали? - попита Кий.

-Забрави и заплахите - допълни Джонг ухилен. Може би трябваше да се чувства гадно за новото хлапе, но изобщо не го познаваше. А и нямаше кой знае какво желание да го опознава. Можеше да разпознава зубрачите от километър.

-Ъ-ъ - поклати показалеца си напред-назад.

-И от къде знаеш, че не е? - усъмни се Кий, връщайки се отново към списъка за купона.

-Защото го проследих. Скрили са се зад дъба, и си говореха нещо. Бяха застанали много близо един до друг. Бяха с гръб към мен и изобщо не ме забелязаха.

-Сигурен ли, че не го е душил или нещо?

Темин завъртя очите си.

-Да, Джонг, сигурен съм, все още вярвам на очите-

-Виж кой бил тук - обади се провлачен момичешки глас зад тях. Трите момичета се обърнаха, правейки еднакви физиономии при вида на Джесика, както винаги следвана от малката си групичка.

-Бързо, някой да ми подаде светена вода и кръст - промърмори Джонг

-Не мисля, че ще помогне - отговори му също толкова тихо Темин.

Кий им хвърли по един поглед, с който им заповядваше да млъкнат и усмихвайки се с най-фалшивата си усмивка се обърна към братовчедка си. Това че бяха роднини не означаваше, че я понася.

-Все още не съм довършил списъка, но ако изчакаш ма- 

-Не съм тук за това - прекъсна го тя безцеремонно, отмятайки дългата си коса назад. - Къде е Минхо? Телефона му е изключен.

Темин и Джонг се спогледаха.

-Провери ли във физкултурния салон?

-Да ти изглеждам на момиче, което ще търси гаджето си из цялото училище, Кий? - попита драматично Джесика, цупейки долната си устна. Доста неприятна гледка. - Кажи ми, когато го видиш, че трябва да говорим спешно. И да си включи проклетия телефон, за бога! За това е направен!  
След тези думи блондинката се обърна театрално, карайки прекаленото скъсената пола да се надигне опасно, следвана плътно от подражателката си.

-Не знам какъв парфюм използват, но могат да за задушат някой - замаха с ръка във въздуха Джонг, опитвайки се да разсее тежкия аромат на сандалово дърво.

-Хайде - изправи се изведнъж Кий, вземайки марковата си чанта и телефона от масата.- Трябва да намерим Минхо.

-Ама сега ли?

-Не,когато започнат часовете - заяде се Кий и без да чака отговор се запъти към изхода на кафетерията, последван от Темин и Джонг след кратко колебание.


	3. Chapter 3

Минхо беше в много лошо настроение.

Това при него не беше нищо ново, но обикновено успяваше да го прикрие с маската на единствения наследник на мултимилионна империя Чой. Но не и сега. За първи път в живота си не знаеше как да постъпи и парите не можеха да му помогнат. 

Кий и проклетата му карма. Кучката май най-накрая го беше настигнала.

Като стана дума за кучки...

Изключи си телефона, но предполагаемата му приятелка имаше кучета навсякъде. Въпрос на време бе да открие. Затвори уморено очи, усещайки началото на главоболие.

„Превръщам се в баща си”, помисли си момчето, и проклет да бе, ако тази мисъл не го ужасяваше. На всичкото отгоре и очилаткото закъсняваше, въпреки че изрично му бе казал да не го прави. Когато се появеше щеше да му даде урок. Спомените от случката от сутринта се върнаха, и сърцето му се сви неволно. Бе изпитал толкова ясно емоциите на зубъра. Паника и страх, който се завъртяха в ураган, който заплашваше да го погълне. Нещо вътре в него му нашепваше да отиде до другото момче и да го прегърне и скрие в обятията си от всичко, което можеше да му навреди. Слава богу, волята му бе достатъчно силна за да се сдържи. Вместо прегръдката, за която нашепваше новия му вътрешен глас, просто го потупа по рамото. И избяга. Като страхливец. Не знаеше какво щеше да се случи, ако бе останал и секунда повече, но знаеше че няма да завърши добре за него.

Не трябваше да позволи това да се случва отново.

 

-Мамка му – прошепна Минхо, хладния есенен вятър играейки си с кичурите гарваново черна коса, които падаха над очите му. – Защо точно той? Мамка му...

Тогава го усети. Топла енергия, която наелектризира въздуха около него.

 

 

Оню се носеше из коридорите със скоростта на светлина.

Добре може би преувеличаваше малко. Задраскай това. Много. Но определено успя да привлече няколко любопитни погледи. И едва не се блъсна в заместник директора, който определено не изглеждаше особено доволен и определено му изнасяше конско, което Оню нямаше време да чуе, затова просто се поклони и хукна отново, за голямо измуние на плешивия мъж.

Приоритети.

Везната определно се накланяше към живота му. Шеше да изтърпи едно наказание. Счупена ръка, крак и нос, от друга страна, нямаше да бъдат толкова лесно изтърпени. Направи лъвски скок и прескочи трите стъпала надолу, които водеха към задния двор, приземявайки се като чувал с картофи, но все успявайки да запази равновесие.

Това е птица. Това е самолет.

Не това е потящия се Оню, който тичаше за живота си. Въпреки топката в стомаха си, Оню се засмя, горнището на униформата веейки се след него, досущ като наметало. Беше му с два размера по голяма.

-Така ще я ползваш две години – уведоми го доволно леля му, когато му я връчи.

Оню не споделяше и половината от това задоволството.

Очилата му се бяха смъкнали опасно ниско на носа му и Оню ги побутна, благодарен, че знаеше как да стяга малките болчета отстрани. В противен случай отдавна да ги беше загубил някъде по пътя. Премина добре поддържаната поляна на която бяха насядали различни студенти и продължи нататъка към малката групичка дървета, които не бяха толкова популярни. За негово облекчение, пред очите му скоро изникна и дъба и Минхо, който се беше подпрял на него небрежно, същевременно успявайки да изглежда ядосан.

Едва успя да забие спирачки преди да се блъсне в дебелия дънер, подпирайки се на него.

-Аз... много... с-съжалявам... З-задържа ни госпожа Пейнс. – опита се да обясни и да си поеме дъх едновременно, което не се оказа особено умно решение. Надигна глава и срещна присвитите очи на баскетболиста, който явно бе на същото мнение. – С-съжалявам – повтори Оню, гледайки умолително.

Минхо въздъхна уморено и се оттласна от дървото, правейки крачка към него, бавно надигайки ръката си към него. Оню забрави как да диша, когато тежката десница се докосна до гърдите му, зелената светлина появявайки се, вече едва доловима. Но усещането, което носеше все още си беше там, изпълвайки цялото му същество с непознато чувство, което не можеше точно да определи, но знаеше, че с което лесно може да свикне.

-Добре, намаляла е. До утре сигурно съвсем ще изчезне – каза Минхо и се отдръпна, Оню едвам задържайки разочарования си вопъл. – Един проблем по малко.

Оню се отпусна раменете си и решавайки, че ако другото момче смяташе да го пребие, досега щеше да го е сторил, седна на един от корените, кръстосвайки крака по турски.

Минхо надигната една си вежда въпросително, но не каза нищо, поклащайки глава.

Какво, вече и сядането ли беше забранено?

-Така, нямаме много време, затова ще продължа от там, където бях прекъснат сутринта – каза Минхо, натъртвайки на прекъснат. – Първото правило, никой в училище не трябва да разбира за нещото – Оню с мъка се сдържа да не завърти очите си, нещото, не можеше ли да измисли нещо по оригинално. – Второ, и никой извън училището не трябва да разбира.

-Но-

-Тишина.

-Искам само-

Минхо се наклони към него и Оню се дръпна уплашено назад, стискайки устни. Ясно. Нямаше право да говори.

-Правило номер три, аз командвам – продължи Минхо, сякаш не са го прекъснали, играейки с ръчния часовник, които подозрително приличаше на Ролекс, но Оню не искаше да си играе с късмета за да провери. – Кажа ли ти нещо, изпълняваш го, без излишни въпроси. Ясно?

Оню кимна.

И в следващия момент извика изненадано, когато Минхо тупна до него, прегръщайки го през рамената.

-Нито дума. Това никога не се е случвало. Ако кажеш на някого се пиши за мъртъв – промърмори високото момче и Оню разбра.

Минхо се нуждаеше от това да го докосва.

Въпреки че знаеше, че всичко е зареди новата им връзка, бузите му се напълниха с кръв. Наведе засрамено глава, чувствайки се по неловко от всякога, но не можейки да отрече факта, че и на него му беше приятен допира с другото момче.

Заради новата им връзка. Само това ще да е. за всичко бе виновно „сиянието на сродните души”.

-Какво има очилатко? Сърцето ти ще се пръсне от биене – попита Минхо, топлия му дъх галейки мидата на ухото му и изпращайки приятни тръпки по цялото му тяло. – Да не би да ти харесва допира ми?

-Не! Грешиш! – Оню извъртя главата си светкавично, протестирайки и едва тога осъзнавайки колко близо са лицата им. От близо очите на Минхо изглеждаха още по-големи, създавайки илюзията за детска невинност. Погледа му се спусна надолу по правия, аристократичен нос, спирайки се на плътни, бледи устни на друго момче. Несъзнателно захапа своята долна, странна желание събуждайки се в него.

Минхо, за разлика от него, явно бе съвсем наясно със случващото се, и след кратко колебание, което можеше да се прочете в очите му, се наведе напред, притискайки устните си към неговите.

Оню издаде стон на изненада, опитвайки се да се дръпне, но ръка на Минхо се стегна около него, другата му премествайки се зад тила му, държейки го точно там, където искаше, крадейки първата му целувка.

Зъбите на баскетболиста се впиха в долната му устна и Оню изохка, отваряйки устата си. Минхо се възползва от това и плъзна езика си в топлата пещера на другото момче, изследвайки всичко по пътя си.

-Дишай през носа си – направи малка пауза Минхо, когато забеляза че Оню не може да си поеме въздух, гласа му дълбок и изпълнен с възбуда, и отново се впусна към действие.

Главата на Оню започна да се върти, и той отчаяно се хвана за лазера на униформата на Минхо, имайка нужда от нещо, което да го задържи на земята. Езика на другия се търкаше опитно върху неговия и на Оню не му оставаше нищо друго освен да се предаде под магията му. Издаде приглушен стон от удоволствие, осъзнавайки с ужас, че и една друга част от него се бе надигнала, готова да се включи в играта.

От всички моменти да получи ерекция, този бе най-неподходящия.

Но какво можеше да се очаква от седемнайдесет годишен девственик?

С крайчеца на окото си забеляза зеленото сияние, по-ярко от всякога.

Тогава Минхо го придърпа в скута си, карайки го да седне на бедрата му, без да прекъсва целувката и всеки намек за разум излетя през прозореца. Оню отдавна бе забравил, че трябва да се съпротивлява. Дясната ръка на Минхо се спусна под панталона му, спирайки точно над черните боксерки, които носеше, лявата оставайки зад тила му. Очилата му бяха изчезнали незнайно къде, но на Оню не му пукаше достатъчно да спре, вплел език с този на Минхо. Ерекцията му бе стана болезнена и знаеше, че скоро трябва да спре, ако не искаше да изпадне в неловка ситуация, но просто не можеше.

Да бъде целуван от Минхо се оказа изненадващо приятно.

-Омг, някой да ми подаде белина! Бедните ми очи.


	4. Chapter 4

Преди десет години

Партито беше огромно.

Осемгодишния Минхо се опитваше да се добере до масата с деликатесите, където имаше от любимите му хапки с пуешко месо. „Опитваше” беше ключовата дума. На всяка крачка, се намираше по някоя напарфюмирана лелка, която да го ощипе по бузите.

-Колко си пораснал! Вече си истински мъж!  
-Какво сладурче!  
-Толкова приличаш на баща си!

Последните мразеше най-много. Сякаш искаше някой да му напомня, че прилича на онзи мъж. Най-лошото бе, че трябваше да се държи „културно, като добро момче”, както му бе повторила майка му поне десет пъти, докато го обличаше в поредния черен смокинг, направен по поръчка, зализвайки косата му с гел.

-С тази прическа приличаш на педал – каза му веднъж Кий, но когато Минхо го попита какво означава, Кий бързо смени темата – сигурен знак, че пак бе чул думата от брат си и я използваше за да звучи готин.

-Майка ти се е справила чудесно с партито, миличък! – говореше му ентусиазирано госпожа Янг, пълна жена с дълбоко деколте, което щедро показваше това, с което бе я надирала природата.- Трябва да се гордееш с нея!

Минхо се гордееш с красивата си, млада майка, наистина го правеше, но понякога му се искаше тя да отделя поне половината от времето което прекарваше за подготовката на поредното парти, и за сина си. Естествено, не каза това на госпожа Янг, вместо това се поклони както го бяха учили и усмихнато помоли жената да го извини, нещо което тя направи не пропускайки шанса да стисне дясната му буза.

-Тази свиня... За какво ме взимат всички тези хора?! Плюшена играчка?! – мърмореше си малкото момче, най-накрая достигайки до масата. За негов ужас обаче, установи, че хапките бяха почти изядени. Върху огромната бяла чиния бе останала само една. Посегна напред решен, че ще е за него, но точно преди да я достигне малка ръка го изпревари, грабвайки набученото на клечка месо. Минхо се извърна към натрапника срещайки искрящите, пълни с живот очи на момче, което никога дотогава не бе виждал.

Бе с два-три сантиметра по-ниско от него и имаше най-прекрасната усмивка, която Минхо бе виждал! По-красива дори от на майка му, макар че никога нямаше да си признае това. Светло кестенявата коса на момчето не бе зализана като негова, а оставена да си стърчи свободно в очарователна бъркотия. Бе облечено в костюм подобен на неговия, но с един-два размера по-голям от необходимото, карайки слабата фигурка, да изглежда още по-малка.

-Това ли искаше? – попита то с нежно гласче, кехлибарните очи сияейки дяволито.

В този миг сърцето на Минхо бе откраднато.

 

 

Сегашно време

 

Джонгхюн се бе нагледал на много неща в краткия си живот и смяташе, че нямаше останала гледка на този свят, която можеше да го изненада или учуди.

Но виждайки един от най-добрите си приятели, как разменя ентусиазирано слюнка с един зубрач, въпросния зубрач седнал в скута му, опредено го хвана неподготвен.

-Някой да ми даде белина! Очите ми! - извика той драматично, обръщайки се на другата страна, сигурен че тази картина ще го преследва всяка вечер в кошмарите му. Беше по-зле от това да хване майка си и баща си докато го правят!

Не че последното не се бе случвало. Родителите му се обичаха и не се срамуваха да го показват на всеки желаещ или не толкова желаещ свидетел.

Кий от своя страна, не обърна толкова внимание на целувката, макар, уау, Минхо знаеше как да използва езика си, колкото на зеленикавото сияние, което струеше от гърдите на двамата, мозъка му сглобявайки частите от пъзела мигновено.

Оню и Минхо бяха сродни души.

‘Карма’, реши самодоволно Кий, размърдвайки пръсти в поздрав, когато бесния поглед на Минхо попадна на него.

Таемин просто въздъхна.

Мразеше излишната драма. А нещо му подсказваше, че такава ще предстой много в близкото бъдеще. Сякаш не му стигаха двама влюбени идиоти, ами сега съдбата му бе тупнала и още двама. Какво бе направил в предишния си живото, за да заслужи това сега?

-Спряха ли да се натискат?! Кажете ми че са спрели! - изплака жално Джонгхюн, все още обърнат.

Кий извъртя очите си и го перна по тила, карайки русото момче да извика изненадано.

-Ще престанеш ли? Леко драматизираш?

Джонгхюн се обърна към него светкавично, търкайки удареното си място.

-Драматизирам? Минхо си бе наврял езика толкова на дълбоко в зубъра, че сигурно може да излезе от задния му вход!

-О, моля ти се, виждал съм те как се целуваш. Отделяш повече слюнка от колкото вода има в Източно море.

-Това се нарича техника, многознайко!

-Е, познай какво? Техниката ти е гола вода! Буквално!

-Като говорим за неща, който не струват, прическата ти прилича на птиче гнездо!

Кий присви очи.

-Не каза това.

-Напротив! Даже ще го повторя! Прическата на Ким Кибум прилича на лошо направено птиче гнездо! – повтори русото момче на висок глас, подписвайки смъртната си присъда.

Джонгхюн имаше точно една секунда време, в която да съжали за думите си, преди главата му да се озове между лакътя на Кий, прихваната като в менгеме. От къде намираше тази сила Кий, като дори не стъпваше във фитнеса, си оставаше една от нещата, които така и не успя да си обясни.

-Имам нужда нови приятели – чу се най-накрая гласа на Минхо, който се бе надигнал от земята, Оню стоейки до него, засрамено навел глава.

Таемин се съгласи мислено с него, навивайки ръкавите си. Трябваше да се направи, това, което трябваше да се направи.

Супер. Започваше да разсъждава като Далай Лама. Остана само да си подстриже косата нула номер и да развие страст към оранжевото.

 

Два дни по-късно Оню бе притисната като сандвич, между две от най-известните момчета в училището. Опитваше се да игнорира присъствието им, което се оказа изненадващо трудно. Кий не бе толкова лош, задоволявайки се само с някой поглед, но Джонгхюн въздишаше през всяка втора секунда, гледайки към него и клатейки глава отчаяно.

-За бога, няма ли да престанеш?! – избухна най-накрая Минхо, който бе седнал от другата страна на масата заедно с Темин.

-Но сродната ти душа е зубрак с цайси! – изплака Джонгхюн, мятайки към Оню още един от погледите си.

-Не пред него, задник такъв – перна го Кий, пресягайки пред Оню за да достигне Джонг.

Оню започваше да подозира, че се намира във военна зона. Помръдна се на мястото си, внимавайки да не се докосне до никой от двата си съседа.

-Сериозно, Шерлок? Не знам как съм оцелявал без твоята наблюдателност до сега – заяде се и Минхо, играейки си с телефона си.

-Как може да си толкова спокоен?

-Какво трябва да направя според теб?

-Не знам, да се хвърлиш от някоя скала? – предложи Джонгхюн.

Оню се опита да се свие. Ако можеше просто да изчезне. Знаеше, че не е шестицата от тотото, но и той не бе особено ентусиазиран от случващото се между него и Минхо. Не заслужаваше това. Минхо и приятелите му можеха и да са богати и красиви, но нямаха правото да се отнасят с него като с нещо, залепнало на подметките им.

Дори не знаеше защо е тук.

След като последния път ги хванаха в крачка – временната проява на лудост, както наричаше случката с целувката Минхо – тримата се влачеха упорито след приятеля си, идвайки на всяка една от срещата им за нужния допир. От една страна беше благодарен за допълнителната компания, защото последното, което искаше бе отново да остава насаме с Минхо, но от друга, трите втренчена погледа – добре де, двата втренчени погледа, Темин не изглеждаше да се интересува особено около случващото се около него, като изключим разбира се кавгите между Кий и Джонг, който изглежда, се бе специализирал да разтурва – който го разкъсваха с дрехите – и не по секси по начин, по скоро по как е възможно въобще да съществуваш, начин - не се отразяваха особено добре на самочувствието му.

Когато училище бе свършило по рано днес, Оню намери бележка в шкафчето си.

Бъди на паркинг в пет. Не закъснявай.

Оня не можеше да реши, кое по притеснително. Че Минхо наистина смяташе, че може да го командва ей така или факта, че той наистина може да го командва просто ей така.

 

Обади се на леля си за даде някакво обяснение за закъснението си - наближава културния фестивал и трябва да остана да помогна - и един час по-късно се намери в едно от скъпарските заведения на центъра, където сервираха в сребърни прибори и кристални чаши и сервитюра им наистина бе французин. Имаше си дори завито мустаче. Менюто със същия успех можеше да бъде написано и на китайски, да не говорим за цените изписани срещу всяко блюдо. Минхо, забеляза очевидното му неудобство и поръча вместо него нещо, което се оказа пържола в гъбен сос и лека салата от домати и миризливо сирене, което със сигурност бе виждало и по-добри дни. Дори не поискаха личните им карти, когато Кий поръча бутилка от “Розата не Периньон”.

-Ако махнем кофти прическата и очилата, всъщност не изглежда толкова зле - оповести изведнъж Кий, след дълъг миг на съзерцание, държейки чашата си с вино елегантно, без всъщност да отпива от нея. - Има достатъчно потенциал за да работя с него.

-Ще успееш ли да го оправиш до събота? - попита Минхо, надигайки поглед от екрана на скъпия си телефон.

За Оню ли говореха? Надигна очилата си нагоре и се опита да изглежда, колкото се може по незаинтересован, ровейки нещастно из подобието на салата, миризливо нещо.

-Нима се съмняваш в способностите ми? - попита Кий, усмихвайки се лениво.

-Не, но досега не си се сблъсквал с това - Минхо посочи неопределено към Оню, който потъна съвсем в мястото си. - Има неща, с които дори и ти не можеш да се справиш.

-Ще се престоря, че не си го казал.

-Ще ми обясниш ли отново защо ще водиш и него на купона? - включи се в разговора и Джонг.

Чакай малко. Какъв купон? Тялото на Оню се стегна. На никакъв купон нямаше да ходи. Оню не ставаше за купони. За решаване на сложни задачи, може би, но не и за шумна музика и хора, които залитаха насам натам, леейки бира навсякъде.

Добре де, може би прекаляваше с американските филми.

А и ако Минхо наистина искаше да отиде, нямаше начин наистина да откаже.

Погледа му се срещна с този на соулмейта му и Оню замръзна. Баскетболиста се усмихна широко, лицето му преобразявайки се напълно.

-За да дам урок на някой хора - каза просто той, усмивката оставяйки на мястото си.

-Надявам се само, после да не съжаляваш - въздъхна до него Кий, които изглежда бе напълно наясно с намеренията на Минхо.


	5. Chapter 5

Оню си спеше кротко - мечето му от детството все още имаше запазено място до него, въпреки че го криеше всяка сутрин - когато дисплея на телефона му светна, силната вибрация плъзвайки устройството от нощното шкафче на пода. Оню се изправи в леглото си, полузаспал протягайки дясната си ръка за да напипа очила си на шкафчето, успешно успявайки да ги събори на земята.

-Естествено - промърмори момчето, надвисвайки над края на леглото за да грабне очилата си и телефона. - Сигурно се шегуваш.

Намести очилата си и се взря невярващо в дисплея, където съобщението за пропуснат разговор му нашепваше ‘неприятности’.

Часът бе едва шест и ако съдеше по розовите облаци, които красяха небосклона, слънцето дори не бе изгряло напълно.  
Оню въздъхна и решавайки, че може да отлага колкото си искаше, но така или иначе трябва да се обади евентуално. Не успя да чуе сигнала свободно дори два пъти, когато от другата страна вдигнаха.

-Крайно време беше - каза раздразнено Кий, вместо поздрав - Защо не ми вдигаш?  
-Ъъъм, шест часа е - смотолеви Оню, надявайки се че другото момче ще схване скрития намек в думите му.  
-Именно! Закъсняваме!  
Оню започна да търка слепоочието си уморено.  
-За какво? - попита предпазливо.

-За салона, за какво! Успях да запазя час, което за твоя информация , ми костваше два билета за концерта на Ехо! Трябва да сме там в седем! Не искаш да закъснеем, нали?  
-Аз.. Какво? - каза Оню глупаво.  
-Виж, просто се облечи и ме чакай пред вас. Идвам след десет минути.  
–Но..! -  
Кий затвори преди да може да възрази.  
Оня захвърли телефона си в другия край на леглото си, започвайки да чувства лека, все още, болка в гърдите си. До обяд наистина щеше да има нужда от допир.  
За какъв салон говореше Кий? Това ли част “преобразяването” ли беше? Защото ако бе така можеха да си го заврат там където никога не достигат слънчеви лъчи. Точно така! Щеше да им покаже кой е шефа.

Оню се изправи и обувайки несръчно пантофите си застана пред огледалото в цял ръст, закачено на гардероба. Изпъчи гърди, вирна брадичка, слагайки ръце на кръста си.  
-Вече няма да ми казваш какво да правя! - каза с възможно най-заплашителния си глас. - Или ще имаш големи неприятности! Не искаш да ме видиш ядосан, повярвай ми.

Една гарга изграчи отвън, подигравателния звук спуквайки образувалия се около него мехур.  
Истината бе, че Минхо го държеше в ръцете си Нямаше как да победи силата и властта, която даваха фамилията Чой. Искаше или не, съдбата му бе завинаги свързана с момчето, което се забавляваше да превръща живота му кошмар просто защото можеше. Трябваше да се научи да живее с трудния си соумейт, ако искаше да изпълни докрай целите си.  
А ако това означаваше, че трябва да прекара няколко часа насаме с Кий така да бъде.  
Само се надяваше до края на деня все още щеше да има косми на топките си.

 

 

 

-Какво сладурче!Това новото ти гадже ли е, Кий?  
Оню се задава със собствената си плюнка, което само по себе си бе достатъчно срамно и без развеселения поглед на фризьора.  
Кий изглеждаше скандализиран от предположението, устата му виснала широко, разкривайки два реда перфектни зъби.

-Добре, добре дишай сладурче - усмихна се привлекателния мъж, отмятайки дългата си, вързана на конска опашка, руса коса назад. Зелените му очи светваха игриво. - Просто се шегувам.  
-Не е забавно - промърмори Кий, подпирайки се на една колоните, които бяха разпръснати из целия салон. - Сякаш бих тръгнал с някой, който не може да направи разлика между дънки и изтъркан плат с две дупки за краката.

-За теб може и да не е - намигна му фризьора.- Но не ме вини, по цял подстригвам косите на жени, които минават четиридесетте. Писна ми от разговори за пекинези и за това дали цикламеното е новото черно.  
-Рио, та ти взимаш повече от всеки друг коафьор в града. Не мисля че имаш правото да се оплакваш - изсумтя Кий.

-Тук си прав, но това е защото съм най-добрия сладурче! - усмихна се Рио широко. - Е, какво ще правим с новото ти гадже?  
-Казах ти, че не е... - започна Кий, но се отказа, познавайки добре стария си приятел. Той просто обичаше да се шегува. - Ами мислех да запазим дължината отзад, но да я скъсим леко от пред, а бретона да е на стълбица?  
Оню усети проницателния поглед на Рио върху себе си, другия мъж търкайки замислено брадичката си.

-Добре звучи - каза най-накрая след една много дълга, поне за Оню, минута. - Ами цвета?  
-Медено кестеняво?  
-Хмм, да, определено. Както винаги, изключителен вкус, Кий.

Кий завъртя очи, но една малка усмивка се прокрадна на устните му.  
Оню от своя стана се бореше с малка паник атака. Никой не му беше казал, че ще му сменят цвета на косата. Той си харесваше сегашния. Отвори устата си няколко пъти, но като риба на сухо, от нея не излезе нищо. Стисна краищата на обикновената си бяла тениска, която бе комбинирал с любимия си чифт черни дънки и кецове, който вече бяха започнали да си се изтъркват, но все още ставаха за носене. Поне според него. Според Кий, щеше да е по-добре да беше тръгнал гол, както каза, докато нагласяше радиостанцията в лъскавото си, червено Кабрио.  
Рио, без да обръща внимание на стреса изписан върху лицето на момчето, го избута върху един от свободните въртящи се столове.  
-Просто се усмихни и се отпусни - намигна му Рио, вадейки гребен с издължен край и ножица.- -Ще видиш, когато приключа с теб, няма да можеш да се познаеш, сладурче!  
Оню не му каза, че точно от това се боеше.

 

 

Два часа по-късно.

Когато Рио му беше казал, че няма да се познае в огледалото, наистина говореше буквално. Косата му си имаше почти същата форма, освен бретона, който бе заметнат на една страна. Дължината бе леко скъсена. Прическа бе оформена и стегната, всяко косъмче падайки на мястото си. Истинската промяна обаче, идваше от цвета. Тъмно кестенявия бе заменен от топъл, меден цвят, който блестеше под изкуственото осветление и караше очите му да изпъкват. Оню посегна да я докосне, но Рио го изпревари, первайки го леко.

-Да не си посмял да я пипаш! Не отговарям за действията си, ако видя че си я развалил преди да си прекрачил изхода! - заплаши го полу-шеговито, полу-заплашително фризьора, не можейки да скрие очевидното си самодоволство. - Този път наистина надминах себе си.  
-Съгласен - каза Кий, който през целия процес бе чел от модните списания разпръснати на масичката при чакалнята, но сега се бе върнал при тях. - Много ти благодаря, че ни прие.

-А аз благодаря за билетите, племенницата ми наистина ще се зарадва - намигна му Рио, отвързвайки черното покривало, което бе сложил около Оню.  
Оню се изправи внимателно от стола, краката му огъвайки се под собствената му тежест. Беше се схванал от дългото седене на едно място. Чувстваше се странно. Сякаш бе себе си, но не съвсем. От огледалото го гледаше едно непознато негово аз и Оню не бе сигурен как се чувства от тази промяна.  
-Това е за теб.

Оню се обърна към Кий, който бе протегнал дланта си, с малка бяла кутийка на нея.  
-Какво е това? -попита той, вземайки внимателно кутийката.  
-Просто го отвори, става ли?  
Оню кимна и внимателно надигна капачето, втренчвайки се в съдържанието на подаръка на Кий.

-Това са-  
-Контактни лещи, точно така - прекъсна го Кий, изглеждайки доволен от себе си. - Твоя диоптър са.  
-От къде знаеш кой диоптър нося? - учуди се Оню, започвайки пак да търка несъзнателно гърдите си със сбободната си ръка. Болката се бе увеличила. Не бе нищо нетърпимо, но бе въпрос на време да се превърне.  
-Едно птиче ми каза.

‘Високо, вечно в лошо настроение, птиче, нали?’ помисли си Оню, но не го каза на глас. Побутна очилата си нагоре. Всъщност и преди бе носил лещи, но с тях се чувстваше странно гол. Бе свикнал с очилата си.

-Хайде, какво чакаш? Можеш да ги сложиш, нали? - загуби търпение Кий, кръстосвайки ръце пред себе си. - Имаме още много работа, а никакво време.  
-Добре, отивам да тоалетната - въздъхна примерено Оню. Бе видял надписа на една на идване.

Кий остана загледан след него. Ако трябваше да бъде честен преди себе си, Оню не беше толкова лош. Като изключим това, че нямаше никакъв вкус за мода и и се страхуваше да гледа другите в очите. Беше странно, но някакси очилаткото бе успял да пропълзи под кожата му. И макар все още да не бяха близо до термина приятелство, не бяха много далеч от това. Дори и Оню да не го осъзнаваше.

-Защо ли имам чувството, че тук се крие някаква интересна история - прекъсна тишината Рио, махайки с ръка към един от стажантите си, да изчисти бъркотия от отрязани кичури на пода.  
-Не си много далеч от истината-промърмори Кий, играейки си с ключовете си за колата.  
-Е?

-Сериозно ли мислиш, че ще ти кажа?  
-Защо не? -нацупи се Рио, превръщайки се от млад, красив мъж в разглезено дете за част от секундата.

-Защото си най-големия клюкар, който познава - усмихна се Кий.  
Рио се намуси още повече, недоволен от отговора, но само след секунда чертите на лицето му се отпуснаха, белите зъби отново лъсвайки на показ.  
-Вероятно си прав. По добре е да не знам. Не искам да изгубя клиент като теб само заради една клюка.

-Клиент? Аз си мислех че сме приятели - нацупи се на свой ред Кий, извивайки плътните си устни кокетно.  
-И нещо повече. Нужна е само една твоя дума - каза сериозно Рио, сините очи пламвайки от вътрешен огън, който малцина бяха виждали, едно неказано обещание за безсънни нощи витаейки из въздуха.

Кий наклони погледа си настрани, чувствайки се некомфортно. Бе наясно с чувствата, който изпитваше фризьора към него, но бе наясно и с това, че не можеше да отговори на тях. Кий не си падаше по свалките за една нощ, а не можеше да предложи нищо друго. Не и на него.  
-Не съм сигурен, че ги сложих правилно.

Кий се обърна с облекчение към Оню, който се бе върнал от тоалетната. И за втори път, откакто бе влезнал в салона не можа да сдържи изненадата си.  
Знаеше си, че Оню не е толкова невзрачен, колкото изглежда на първи поглед, но това...

-Мътните ме взели, сладурче, ти си секси парче - заяви Рио и Кий мислено се съгласи с него.  
Минхо го чакаше огромна изненада.

 

 

Часът минаваше два следобед и да се кажеше, че Оню бе изморен, щеше да е недоразумението на века. Плюс това болката в гърдите наистина започваше да не се търпи.  
-В пет ще дойдат останалите, потрай до тогава - успокой го Кий, връчвайки му поредната покупка. - Готови сме. Да се връщаме у нас. Там ще хапнем и ще се оправим

Оню кимна изтощено, при мисълта за храна живвайки малко. Очите му, които не бяха свикнали с лещите сълзяха постоянно. Живота си даваше за един чийзбургер от Макдоналдс, но когато го предложи плахо на Кий, другото момче го изгледа така сякаш му бе пораснала втора глава, игнорирайки предложението напълно.

Оню никога не си бе падал особено по пазаруването, но вече наистина имаше причина да мрази шопинга. Работата беше там, че Кий бе от онези хора, които просто трябваше да видят всичко и още по-лошо, да пробват всичко, в случая Оню да пробва всичко, за негов ужас. Едва ли остана магазин в мола, в който да не стъпиха, а сумата за всички неща които купиха бе с няколко нули.

-Спокойно, Минхо ще плати за всичко - каза му Кий, когато Оню изрази гласно притеснението си, че няма толкова пари още в първия магазин.  
Излишно е да се каже, че това не го успокой особено.

Двамата стигнаха до паркинга, натоварени с всичките покупки, които едвам успяха да наместят в малкия багажник на колата на Кий. Пътят до дома на семейство Ким премина в тишина, ако се изключи тихото тананикане на Кий, който потракваше с пръсти върху волана в тон с песента от любимата си радиостанцията. Момчето с котешките очи изглеждаше в отлично настроение. За разлика от него, настроението на Оню бе под морското равнище на Холадния. Докато следваше Кий от магазин магазин нямаше времето да се замисли, но сега колкото повече наближаваше вечерта, толкова по несигурен се чувстваше относно купона.

Колата спря пред красива бяла къща, в един от най-богатите квартали на града. Макар да не бе голяма като къщата на леля му и да си нямаше огромна градина, на Оню мястото му допадна повече. Кий слезна и Оню го последва, разпределяйки си покупките помежду си. Качиха малките стъпала към верандата и Кий успя да избута дръжката на входната врата надолу с лакътя си, прекрачвайки прага, следван плътно от Оню. От коридора на антретото се влизаше направо в огромната всекидневна, която бе директно свързана с кухнята.

Красива, персийка с пясъчна украска се появи от там, измяуквайки тихо в поздрав.  
-Здравей, Мици - усмихна и се Кий и се наведе към да я погали под гушата, красивата котка започвайки да мърка веднага.- Самотното ли ти беше, малката ми.  
Животното измърка по-силно и се обърна внезапно, явно решила че толкова внимание и стига.

Оню поставки торбичките до другите, оглеждайки се любопитно.  
-Обичаш ли спагети? Останаха ни от вчера, мога да ги затопля - попита го Кий, насочвайки се към кухнята.  
-Добре - съгласи се ентусиазирано Оню, последвайки го към кухнята, където се настани без покана на един от високите столове около кухненския остров по средата, наблюдавайки как Кий вади опакована с найлон купа от хладилника.

-Мисля че най-добре ти стояха белите панталони - каза Кий изведнъж, докато махаше найлона от купата за да я сложи в микровълната. - Заедно с белия топ и черната блуза с дупките.  
-Да...-съгласи се несигурно Оню.  
-Имам един чифт обувки, ще се вържат идеално, трябва да ги потърся...- продължи да си бърбори Кий, повече на себе си от колкото на Оню, както осъзна момчето.- Малко грим и си готов.

-Грим?! - възкликна Оню  
-Да, грим. Никога ли не си ползвал? - попита развеселено Кий, нагласяйки микровълната на минута и половина.  
-Но грима е само за момичета.  
Кий поклати глава отчаяно, но не коментира.

 

 

Минхо слезе от мотора си, подпирайки тежката машина на степенката й. Щеше да го остави тук и утре да си го вземе. Бяха решили, че ще отидат с джипа на Темин, който бе най-широк и щеше да ги събере преспокойно. Високото момче се опитваше да игнорира болката в гърдите си, но близкото присъствие на соулмейта му, сякаш още повече е подсилваше, вместо да я намали.

-Умирам от глад - изхленчи Джонг, подпрял се на мотора си, червената каска все още стисната под мишницата му.  
Минхо извъртя очите си, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си, коженото му яке очертавайки мускулите на ръцете му.  
Темин слезе от джипа, протягайки ръце нагоре лениво, все още бе схванат от последната данс тренировка. Новия хореограф със сигурност знаеше как да ги изтощи.

-Най-накрая! Защо се забави толкова? - възкликна Джонг, когато Темин се приближи достатъчно да го чуе.  
-Не минала и минута.  
-Да, цяла вечност! - възмути се Джонг, тръгвайки напред към къщата на Кий, без да чака другите. - Който е последен е лайно!

Минхо и Темин се спогледаха, еднакви усмивки изниквайки на лицата им, и хукнаха след него.  
Някой неща никога нямаше да се променят.

Естествено, с предимството, което си открадна, Джонг стигна първи и без да си прави труда да почука, нахлу вътре, хилейки се победоносно към най-добрите си приятели, който бяха на няколко стъпки зад него.  
-Е, предполагам, че ще трябва да си победелите титлата.  
-Такъв си идиот понякога.  
-О, Минхо, слънчице мое, знам, че ме обичаш - заяви Джонг, посягайки да го ощипе по бузата, но спирайки по средата на разстоянието, срещайки предупредителния поглед на другото момче.

-Наистина започвам да се съмнявам, че не знаете как се използва звънеца!  
Джонг се обърна на петите си, срещайки раздразнения поглед на Кий, но не оставяйки дълго на подчертаните с черен молив котешки очи. Плъзвайки се надолу по дългия изящен врат сивата тениска с черно елече и тесните дънки, който бяха прилепнали като втора кожа по стройни крака. Осъзнавайки, че се наслаждава на гледката прекалено явно Джонг измести поглед настрани, но бе твърде късно. Знаеше, че е хванат.

-Хайде, ще изчакаме Оню в хола. След малко ще слезе - каза Кий и в гласа му се прокрадна странно задоволство.  
-Какво, спиралата ли го бави? - попита саркастично Джонг, тупвайки на дивана, опитвайки се да си върне самоконтрола, макар че бе сигурен, че лицето му бе в няколко нюанса по-червено от обичайното.

-Може би. Защо не се качиш да му помогнеш, все пак имаш богат опит в слагането на такава, нали? - предложи сладко Кий, сядайки до него, може би малко по-близо от колкото бе нужно. Колената им се докоснаха и Джонг захапа долната си устна за да прикрие стона, който щеше да излезе в противен случай.

-Щях да го направя, но не искам Минхо да ревнува - контраатакува слабо Джонг, гласа му звучейки задъхано дори в собствените му уши.  
-Мхм, прав си - почти измърка Кий, и от този звук тръпки полазиха по гърба на Джонг.  
-Ходи ми се до тоалетната - оповести той изведнъж, скачайки от мястото си като опарен, съпроводен от развеселените погледи на другите трима.

-Нужно ли беше да го правиш? - попита Темин, опъвайки се на страничната част на дивана.  
-Реакциите му са наистина забавни - отговори Кий, кръстосвайки крака.  
-Да, сякаш го правиш само заради реакциите му - промърмори си Темин.

Минхо остана прав, крачейки нервно напред-назад из стаята.  
-Няма ли да седнеш, зави ми се свят като те гледам - прекъсна тишината Темин.  
-Не - изръмжа Минхо, не забавяйки ход.- Защо не слиза?  
-Ще слезе. Ти просто направи йога-вдишвания или нещо - махна с ръка Кий, проверявайки нещо из телефона си.  
-Дано си заслужава чакането - тросна се Минхо, сприрки пред Кий. - Как изглежда?  
-Ще видиш сам след малко, нищо няма да ти кажа.  
Минхо изръмжа и продължи да обикаля, спирайки едва когато чу познати стъпки по стъпалата от горния етаж.  
Оню слизаше.


	6. Chapter 6

Как се върви с тези панталони?!- възмути се Оню, слизайки внимателно по стълбите. Не смееше да се разкрачва особено защото плата се разтягаше неприятно, стискайки месата му. Не разбираше кой нормален човек може да носи такива. Вече напълно разбираше термина ‘жертва на модата’.

За съжаление, Оню бързо разбра, че да спориш с Кий, бе практически невъзможно. Невъзможно като ‘отвори си устата и си мъртъв’ невъзможно. Стигна до първия етаж за рекордните десет минути, вървейки подобно на рак, чакайки всеки момент да чуе съдбовния звук на раздрана материя. Досега не се замисляше особено за тялото си, но определено трябваше да намали храна.

-Споко, Минхо си пада по тлъстичките. Нали знаеш, друго е да имаш какво да хванеш- опита се да го успокой Кий, намигайки му закачливо, докато наместваше черната блуза на дупки, върху белия топ, който вече бе облякъл.- А пък и е добре да имаш малко излишна мас по себе си. Сещаш се, в случай на зомби апокалипсис. Е, няма да е добре за теб, а за зомбитата освен, освен ако наистина не ядат мозъци. Но пък твоя е доста голям, така че във всички случай си зомби джакпот.

Кий избухна в смях и го плесна по задника, не можейки да си поеме въздух, когато Оню го погледна осъдително, предпазвайки задните си части от перверзника.

-Само да можеше да си видиш лицето! Приличаше на девица чиято чест е осквернена - каза Кий, бършейки сълзите си с показалец.

-Не съм девица! - възмути се Оню, за всеки случай подпирайки се на стената.

-О, значи… - Кий направи кръг с лявата си ръка и пъхна в него средния си пръст, мърдайки веждите си в синхром.

Лицето на Оню пламна.

-Д-да… Много пъти - измърмори жалко, молейки се земята да се отвори и да го погребе.

-Знаеш че ръката ти не се брой, нали? - ухили се Кий

Оню изстена и зарови лицето си в ръце.

-Спокойно, напълно нормално е да си девственик. Добре де, може би не нормално. Точната дума би била очакващо се… Имам предвид, с тези очила и дрехи приличаше на бездомно хипи. А кой би искал да спи с бездомно хипи? Не и някой, който познавам, това е сигурно - Кий седна на двойното си легло, подпирайки се на двете си ръце. - Макар че като се замисля. Джонгхюн вероятно би спал с всеки.

-Може ли да сменим темата, моля? - предложи умолително Оню, свличайки се въртящия се стол до бюрото, правейки гримаса, когато панталоните се впиха в бедрата му болезнено.

-Съжалявам, съжалявам. Просто имаш наистина сладко лице, когато си засрамен.

-Благодаря, предполагам - каза Оню, изкашляйки се неловко, отказвайки да срещне очите на Кий. - Кога трябва да дойдат? - попита, опитвайки се да отклони темата.

-Ами… - Кий погледна към ръчния си часовник.- Всеки момент всъщност. По добре да слезем долу, ще ги изчакаме в хола. Или би искал да ти покажа колекцията си вибратори? Наскоро намерех един, който се върти доста впечатлящо, но е малко голям и-

-Отивам до тоалетна! - възкликна Оню и излетя от стаята, последван от вика на Кий, че ще го чака долу.

Там прекара близо петнадесет минути,седейки на тоалетната чиния, чудейки се колко сериозно ще се рани, ако скочи от втория етаж и избяга.. Разбира се, после трябваше да се премести и на друг континент, защото Минхо дори и да не можеше да го убие, бе достатъчно изобретателен за да измисли някакво друго изтезание.

Оню се изправи от удобното си място - забележка, тоалетните седалки са удобни за дълготрайно седене - и отиде застана пред мивката, гледайки се в критично в огледалото.

-Наистина ли е толкова важно, как изглеждаш? - попита замислено момчето, проследявайки с пръст един от идеално подредените медени кичури. Въпреки протестите му, Кий бе настоял да му сложи черен молив и Оню трябваше да си признае, че очите му наистина изпъкваха по този начин. След последен поглед в огледалото, Оню излезна от банята.

Което доведе до мъчителното слизане по стълбите.

-ОМГ, какво по-дяволите си направил с него?! - възкликна Джонгхюн, който в същия момент влизаше в хола от другата му страна

Кий си завъртя очите, но не си направи труда да отговори цялото му внимание насочено към Минхо, който бе замръзнал на мястото си, сякаш дори забравяйки да диша.

‘Мисля, че малко прекалих. Минхо изглежда на ръба на припадъка’,помисли си самодоволно Кий, отпускайки се назад на дивана, с ръце на глава.

Темин хвърли незаинтересован поглед към Оню, отбелязвайки промяната с интереса, с който повечето хора показваха към новините за новите тоалетни в метро станции.

Минхо, от своя страна, бе изпаднал в дълбоко недоумение. Мозъка му бе избрал много подходящ момент да го напусне. Очите му не можеха да се откъснат от гледката пред него, преглъщайки бавно. В най-безумните си мечти не си и бе помислял, че Оню може да изглежда така. Толкова секси и красив, червенината по бузите, добавяйки допълнителен чар на сродната му душа.

‘Той е мой’, помисли си високото момче и този собственически импулс, които изпита, го разтърси изцяло. Като наследник на богато семейство, бе свикнал да получава каквото си поиска още малък и бързо се бе пренаситил. Коли, екскурзии в чужбина, момичета и момчета, една дума, и всичко му се поднасяше на сребърен поднос без значение цената или морала. Когато “сиянието на сродните души” се случи, Минхо бе бесен. Мразеше, контрола да изплъзва от ръцете му, а в тази ситуация, той нямаше никакъв. Бе завинаги свързан с един загубеняк и в този миг почувства отчаяние.

Докато нещо се промени.

Не знаеше дали защото може да чувства това, което и Оню и заради нещо друго, но се хващаше, че не минава и час преди да мисли за него. Факта, че Оню все още не може да изпитва неговите емоции започваше да го притеснява. В реалността може да бяга от тази истина, но не и нощем, когато сънища, в които думите ‘обичам те’ биваха прошепнати между горещи целувки и нежни ласки. На сутринта се събуждаше облян в пот и по уморен от колкото си бе легнал. А копнежа по сродната му душа растеше с всеки изминал ден.  
Чудеше дали е така заради връзката, което бе създала между тях ‘сиянието’ или въпреки нея. Не бе ли причината да започна да тормози Оню, именно защото другото момче, го привличаше като светлината привличаше нощните пеперуди, и сам се ядосваше на себе си, че е позволил на другото момче да има такава власт над него, дори и без да го знае. Този гняв се превръщаше в агресия, за която съжаляваше, но не можеше да спре.

Минхо най-накрая се овладя и слагайки си отново каменната маска,и с три големи стъпки застана пред Оню, придърпайки другото момче в ръцете си, игнорирайки подсвиркането на Джонг и хихикането на Кий. Болката в гърдите му изчезна напълно заменена от топлина и предчувствието, че можеше да пропътува целия свят, да спи с известни модели, да бъде най-изисканите партита и да кара най-скъпите коли, но никъде другаде нямаше да намери това усещане за правилност, което изпитваше, когато Оню бе в прегръдките му. Оню направи слаб опит да се дръпне, но бързо се отказа, омеквайки в ръцете му като пластелин.

 

 

Един час час по късно, Темин паркира джипа си пред масивната къща-имение на семейството на Джесика. Наложи се да спрат малко по надолу, почти до високите порти, защото всички места отпред бяха вече заети.

-Какво въобще правя тук? - промърмори Джонг, когато слезна от задната седалка последван от Оню и Кий.

Оню си задаваше мислено същия въпрос, започвайки да трепери под тънкото яке, което му бе дал Кий.

-Добре, плана е следния - обърна се Минхо към всички, слизайки от мястото до шофьора, когато и Темин мина от другата страна за да застане до приятелите си. - Влизаме вътре, поздравяваме всички, пием нещо и се омитаме. В момента е - Минхо дръпна ръка на якето си, за да открие ръчния си часовник.- осем и половина. Не по късно от десет ще се срещнем тук. В единадесет ще е е откриването на клуба на Кий.

-Клуб? - попита Оню, смръщвайки вежди. - И на клуб ще ходим?

-Да - отсече Минхо, фиксирайки го с поглед.- А ти няма да се отделяш от мен, ясно?

Оню кимна. Сякаш имаше някакъв друг избор.

-Добре. Да влизаме тогава.

Оню преглътна и последва групичка.

Двойната входна врата беше отворена и през нея се чуваха викове смехове смесени със звука на силната музика. В предверието нямаше почти никой и Минхо ги поведе напред. Подът сякаш вибрираше от музиката, а във въздуха се носеше неприятната смес от цигарен дим, под и различни парфюми. Оню сбърчи нос, закривайки го с ръкава на якето си. Родителите му не бяха пушачи, а и леля му, вероятно защото бе член на сумати доброволчески организации, което не и пречеше да си купува палта от сребърни лисици.

Продължаха до коридора направо и буквално влетяха в партито. Голямата стая, която вероятно някога бе хол, но сега бе превърната в сцена от Американски пай,бе натъпкана с хора, които танцуваха, пиеха или правеха опити да надвикат музика разговаряйки, наврени по ъглите. Почти никой не им обърна внимание и това успокой Оню до някъде. В ума си си представяше нещо като старовременска зала с глашатай, който извиква името на всеки новодошъл. Което бе глупаво, но хей, това бе първия купон на Оню и той не бе сигурен какво точно да очаква.

-Ще отида до басейна! - извика Джонг, сочейки към другия край на стаята, където стъклени врати водеха към задния двор, и без да дочака отговора им се шмугна в морето от хора, изчезвайки от погледа им почти веднагически.

-И аз изчезвам - махна с ръка Кий, намигайки на Оню, когато забеляза умолителната му физиономия. - Забавлявай се се Пепеляшке, но се пази от вещицата.

-Каква вещица… - промърмори си Оню, започвайки да се чувства все по-неловко, просто седейки така, въпреки че Минхо и Темин изглежда изобщо не ги притесняваше това и двамата излъчвайки онази ‘готина аура’ за която дори не се надяваше да притежава някой ден. Нервите му взеха да показват най-добро от себе си и Оню започна да пристъпва от крак на крак изглеждайки като животно хванато в капан.

Минхо не забелязваше странното му държание или поне се правеше, че не го забелязва, сканирайки тълпата с празно лице, вероятно дори не осъзнавайки, че е застанал малко по близо до него, от колкото можеше да се смята за нормално.

Темин хвана погледа му и му се усмихна, може би първата истинска целувка, която му отправяше и безмълвно се шмугна в тълпата, нагаждайки движенията на тялото си към ритъма на музика без никакви усилия. Той бе танцьор, все пак. Танците, бяха втората му природа. Червенокосото момче игнорира не толкова случайните потърквания и просто се изгуби в музика. Не му трябваше партньор да се забавлява, справяше се чудесно и сам.

От своя страна, Минхо търсеше с поглед Джесика и най-накрая я откри, заобиколена от приятелките си, които очевидно скучаеха, но не смееха да се отделят от царица майка. Групичката момичета се бяха настанили на малка издадена като сцена платформа в най-левия край на стаята, където бяха разположени червен завит като кравай диван и няколко подобни на фотьойли седалки в същия цвят. Лицето на Минхо потъна в сенки и той въздъхна примирено, знаейки че няма как да се измъкне от предстоящото. Тръгна рязко напред, повличайки и Оню със себе си, хващайки го за лакътя.

-Къде отиваме? - попита Оню, Минхо чувайки въпроса въпреки шума, но избирайки да не отговаря. Така или иначе щеше сам да види след секунда.

Джесика, тъкмо бе в по средата на описанията си за новата яхта на баща си - родителите ми поканиха и вице-президента, но той отклонил поканата защото имал дипломатическа мисия - когато предполагаемото и гадже изникна от нищото, мъкнейки след себе си непознато, привлекателно момче.  
Покритите с гланц устни на Джесика се разтеглиха в лениво усмивка и тя се изправи бавно от мястото си, без да си прави труда да смъкне надолу набралата се в долната си част изрязана рокля.

-Ох, зайче, защо закъсня толкова? - попита тя, гласа й преминавайки в дразнещ фалцет, спирайки точно пред Минхо, кръстосала ръце пред гърдите си, така че формите и да изскачат от специалния сутиен, карайки ги да изглеждат много по-големи от колкото всъщност бяха. - Трябваше да си тук преди час. И кой е това? Няма ли да ни запознаеш?

Минхо, хвърли поглед към Оню и после се обърна обратно към Джесика, странна усмивка цъфвайки на лицето му.

-Това е Джинки. Много близък приятел - натъртвайки на близък, искайки да остана сигурен, че Джесика ще разбера скрития смисъл на думите му. Тя си бе натурална блондинка и понякога отнемаше време за да обработи трудна за смилане информация.

Усмивката бавно изчезна от лицето на Барби, заменена от изненадана, която на свой ред бе заменена от гняв, вторачвайки се в Оню. Вълна от чужди емоции заля Минхо, и той стисна малко по-силно лакътя на сродната си душа, опитвайки се да го успокой без думи.

-Е, защо близкия ти приятелят не отиде да си вземе нещо за пиене, докато аз и ти не си поговорим? Насаме? - предложи сладко Джесика, слагайки си маската на перфектната светска дама, така както майка й я бе учила още преди да проходи.

-Не мисля, че е много добра идея да го оставям сам. Той пристигна днес от чужбина и все още не може да се ориентира. Моля да ме извиниш, но днес няма да мога да ти правя компания - каза Минхо, едвам сдържайки се да не избухне в смях при вида на разярената физиономия на блондинката. - Сега, ако ни извините - Минхо се поклони леко към момичета разпръснати на дивана и фотьойлите, които се правеха, че не слушат разговора им, но до утре новината, че Минхо е зарязал гаджето си заради непознато момче, щеше да е плъзнала из цялото училище още преди обяд. - Чао и на теб, зайче.

Минхо се обърна и направи крачка обратно, когато червени, остри нокти се впиха в материала на якето му. Преди да разбере какво се случва, Джесика го полу-обърна към себе си, впивайки уста в неговата агресивно, без следа от нежността, която упорито се опитваше да си придава пред другите. В изненадата си, Минхо пусна и лакътя на Оню. Вълна от тъга и болка, която не можеше да опише точно го заля и с ужас осъзна, че това бяха чувствата на Оню. Бутна грубо Джесика, която изглеждаше предоволна от себе си и се обърна, гласче в главата му настоявайки, че трябва да обясни на сродната си душа, откривайки, че Оню бе успял да за се скрие в тълпата.

-Какво си мислиш, че правиш?! - изръмжа той към Джесика, на свой ред разярен.

-О, не бъди такъв - усмихна му се тя, ни най-малко притеснена от гнева в очите му, и на Минхо трябваше да подтисне импулса си да я удуши. - Помислих си, че ще ти е самотно без мен цял нощ. 

Минхо се приближи до нея, носовете им почти докосвайки се.

-Ако само още веднъж ме докоснеш, ще съжаляваш горчиво, помни ми думите - каза тихо и заплашително той.

-Мисля, че този, който трябва да внимава си ти. Не искаш да се обадя на баща ти, нали? - попита тя, също толкова тихо, показвайки истинската си природа на змия. - Защото за мен няма да е никакво усилие.

Минхо се наведе надолу, устните му докосвайки мидата на ухото и.

-Обаждай се на когото си искаш, но преди да го направиш си помисли дали искаш родителите ти да видят снимките от последния купон в имейл пощите си. Не предполагах, че си толкова гъвкава- прошепна й той, и без да изчака отговор се отдалечи.

Трябваше да открие Оню. 

 

 

Джонгхюн не бе сигурен как точно се казва момичето, с което бяха преплели езици. Нещо с Н… Натали? Наташа? Не, не беше това… Пътят му от басейна до библиотека бе потънал в мъгла.

Бе изпил само един коктейл, подаден от му от един от съотборниците на Минхо, но вече започваше да се съмнява, че в него имаше и нещо друго, освен ананасов сок и водка. Главата му бе замаяна и ако се постараеше достатъчно, можеше да си представи, че срещу него е момче с котешки учи и устни, създадени за целувки.

-Ммм - въздъхна момичето Н., отдръпвайки се от него, на слабата светлина идваща от слабите лампи поставени по ъглите Джонгхюн забелязвайки разочарован, че е чернокоса. Бе седнала в скута му, а той на свой ред в едно от любовните кресла в библиотеката. Знаеше, че трябва да бъде някъде, но посмъртно не можеше да си помни къде. Колко време беше минало? Час? Два? Половин? - Какво ще кажеш да се преместим някъде, на усамотено място?

Джонг примигна няколко пъти срещу нея, мозъка му асимилирайки бавно предложението и стигайки до решението, че няма да е добре да приспи с нея. Колкото и да възразяваше долната му половина.

-’жалявам, кукло. Някой ‘руг път - отговори той, езика му заплитайки се и с най-лесните думи.

-Защо? - попита момичето, тънките й вежди сплитайки се на челото й, създавайки мрежи от бръчки. - Нямам нищо против, дори да е за една нощ.

Джонг се намръщи. Естествено, че щеше да е за една нощ. Той не ставаше за сериозни връзки. Но работата беше там, че в момента не искаше да спи с никой.Е, с почти никой.

-Не, сори. По добре си намери друга играчка - каза той, стараейки се гласа му да звучи твърдо. Не знаеше какво бяха сипали в питието му, но определено бе по-силно от колкото очакваше.

-Ти губиш - тросна се мацката и и се отблъсна от колете му, изчезвайки от библиотеката.

В стаята останаха само той и още една двойка, която изглеждаше напълно изгубена в своя свят. Джонгхюн се вторачи в тях, опитвайки се да фокусира погледа си и установи с изненада, че двамата бяха момчета. По-голямото от тях, срещна погледа му и му намигна, прегръщайки компанията си по близко до него, шептейки му нещо в ухото, карайки другото момче да разсмее, звук мек и приятен. Джонг отмести погледа си от очевидно влюбените момчета на на другия край на стаята, затваряйки очите си уморено.

Защо той не можеше да има нещо такова?

Защото Кий го мразеше, ето защо. Тази мисъл му донесе почти физическа болка, сърцето му свивайки се в гърдите.

-Не ми казвай, че те зарязаха?

Джонгхюн отвори бавно очите си, самодоволната усмивка на Кий, първото нещо, което виждайки.

-Не ми е ‘ова - запелтечи жалко, опитвайки се намести и краката си в креслото, проваляйки се напълно. - Намери си друг който да тормозиш.

Усмивката изчезна от лицето на Кий, заменена от тревога. Бе видял как Джонгхюн се качва горе с чернокосата красавица и бе обеден, че двамата ще приспят заедно. Поне докато не я срещна по стълбите, блъскайки се в него без дори да се извини. Тя беше точно от типа момичета, по които си падаше Джонг и Кий не можеше да разбере защо я е отблъснал. Неясна тревога застана като буца в гърдите му и той реши, да потърси Джонг. След няколко прекъснати натискания и много псувни, най-накрая го намери в библиотеката. Възнамеряваше да мине с номера, че време да тръгват. Което всъщност си бе полу-лъжа. Приближи се до него решен да попита как е, но думите преобразявайки се преди да може да ги спре.

Не знаеше кога точно приятелските чувства, които изпитваше към Джонг се бяха превърнали в нещо повече, но когато го осъзна, се панира. Не знаеше какво да прави и нямаше с кога да сподели. Единственото което му остана бе да се прави на саркастичен задник, молейки се тези чувства да изчезнат, както и се бяха появили. Но не стана точно така. И Кий бе принуден да играе ролята си, гледайки как се Джонг се спуска от една несериозна връзка в друга.

Бе свикнал да се усмихва, докато сърцето кървеше.

И всичко само защото не бе достатъчно смел да си признае. Защото се страхуваше, че Джонг няма да отговори на чувствата, въпреки всички знаци, които говореха обратното. И като прокълнат кръговрат всичко се повтаряше отново и отново, всеки път опитвайки се рани малко повече с думите си Джонг, не се съмнявайки, че един ден на другото момче ще му писне и никога повече няма да му проговори. И тогава дори сарказма нямаше да помогне на Кий.

 

-Добре ли си? - попита Кий, навеждайки се надолу. Отблизо лицето на Джонг изглеждаше наистина бледо, а очите му бяха започнали да се разфокусират. И Кий се досети. - Какво точно си взел, Джонг?

-Не знам… - промърмори нещастно друго момче и погледна Кий право в очите - Не знам, Кий. Дадоха ми ‘итие и вътре май имаше нещо и сега не знам какво ‘тава с мен. Ще ми помогнеш ли да стана?

Лицето на Кий омекна и той не чака втора покана, подавайки ръката си на Джонг и издърпвайки го напред. Което можеше и да се окаже глупава постъпка. Джонг не можа да запази равновесие и от стовари с цялата си тежест върху Кий, събаряйки и двамата на земята.

-Колко точно тежиш? - попита Кий задъхано, молейки се Кий да не забележи как лудо бие сърцето му в гърдите.

Джонг премигна с очи подобни на сова, на лицето му изписвайки се странно изражение.

-Знаеш ли, че имаш много ‘расиви очи, Кий? - попита той неочаквано.

Кий усети как се изчервява и извъртя погледа си, опитвайки се да избута Джонг от себе си, но позицията не му давайки особено предимство.

-Толкова красиви наистина - промърмори Джон и изненадващо приземи устните си върху тези на Кий.

-Казах ти, че е гей - разнесе глас над тях, но никое от двете момчета не му обърна внимание.


	7. Chapter 7

Оню се шмугна напред, откъсвайки се от захвата, които имаше Минхо върху лакътя му. Прескочи трите малки стълби и залитайки леко се сля с тълпата напред.

-Внимавай къде вървиш, задник такъв! - изкрещя едно чернокожо момиче след него, когато я блъсна поливайки съдържанието на червената, пластмасова чаша върху лилавата й рокля. - Това е Долче & Габана!

-Съжалявам! - извика на свой ред, твърде разстроен да говори нормално и без да чака отговора на африканската принцеса продължи напред, опитвайки се да не се бута в никого. Успя да се добере до противоположния край на стаята и се затича по коридора напред, копнейки за глътка свеж въздух. На парадния ход се размина с някаква двойка, която бе твърде заета да се натиска за му обърне внимание и най-накрая се озова навън. Реши да не тръгва по главната алея, откъдето бяха дошли, вмести завивайки наляво, по една пътека украсена с камъчета и старинни лампи, направени като фенери.

Оню намали темпото, с всяка крачка музиката от къщата, заглъхвайки заменена от естестените звуци на нощта. 

-Защо избягах? - промърмори си Оню, търкайки ръцете си в ръкавите на якето, опитвайки се да се стопли. Образа на Джесика и Минхо, които се целуват, пресен спомен, изникна пред очите му и сърцето му се сви болезнено. - Глупак. Такъв глупак съм.

Не беше като да не знае, че Минхо си има приятелка. Напълно естествено бе да правят такива неща. Въпреки че Джесика не бе сродна душа на капитана на басктеболния отбор, тя му отиваше много повече, отколкото някога би могъл Оню, един загубеняк, без златно име и нещо, което може да предложи в замяна на когото и да е било, камо ли на наследникът на империята Чой. Само ако ‘сиянието’ не се бе случило. Всичко щеше да си бъде по старо му и на Оню нямаше да му се налага да изпитва всички тези сложни чувства. Защото не можеше да отрече, че целувката на която бе станал свидетел преди малко, го бе ранила. И това го объркваше. Държанието на Минхо към него се променяше след всеки изминал ден.

До колко затова бе виновно ‘сиянието на сродните души’ и до колко истинския Минхо?

Пътеката се раздели на две и след кратко колебание, Оню пое на дясно, не след дълго стигайки до края. Очевидно водеше до дървена беседка, която лятото бе преплетена изцяло от розови храсти, но сега бяха останали само голите вейки. Решавайки, че ще остана за малко тук и после ще се върне обратно, Оню отиде до беседката и се отпусна на дървената пейка, извита около цялото протежение на конструкцията. От студа зъбите му започнаха да тракат, но все още не искаше да си тръгне от тук. Мястото го успокояваше и Господ му бе свидетел, че в момента имаше нужда точно от това. Затвори очи и се облегна назад, главата му висвайки надолу извън беседката.

Забързани стъпки го накараха да се изправи рязко, готов да се скрие или да побегне, но преди да имаше възможността да направи каквото и да е, високата слаба фигура на Минхо, изникна от същия път по който бе дошъл и Оню, под изкуствената светлина на лампите, лицето му потънало в сенки. Оню се стегна, знаейки че е късно да избяга. Затова събра малкото му останала гордост и зачака неизбежното.

-Какво, по дяволите, си мислиш, че правиш, шибаняко? - бяха първите думи, които излезнаха от устата му, връхлитайки в беседката като торнадо, надвисвайки над него като торнадо. - Забавно ли ти е да ме караш да те гоня?

-Кой те е карал да тръгваш след мен? - отбеляза горчиво Оню, хващайки неподготвен Минхо, който не бе свикнал да му отговаря. - Защо не остана с приятелка си.

Лицето на Минхо изведнъж замръзна. После бавно и опасно, устните му се разтеглиха в усмивка.

-Не съм си и предполагал, че ще си малка, ревнива кучка, Оню.

Оню се изправи рязко, гняв, какъвто не бе изпитвал никога досега, карайки очите му да пламтят като пламъчета, отразявайки светлината от лампите закачени от вътрешната част на покрива на беседката.

-Не съм кучка - изсъска той, забивайки ноктите си в месестата част на дланите си.

-Нима? Защо по начина по който се държиш приличаш на точно на така-

Оню дори не изчака Минхо да завърши изречението си, бутайки с все сили, хващайки другото момче неподготвено. Минхо залитна назад и не успявайки да запази равновесие се сгромоляса на земята, главата му блъскайки се в болезнено в дървената рамка на пейката, изпадайки почти веднага в безсъзнание.

Оню направи единственото логично нещо в случая. Започна да се върти в кръг, крещейки истерично.

 

 

Минхо премигна няколко пъти, опитвайки се да се отърве от мъглата пред очите му. Имаше убийствено главоболие. Поради някаква причина това му се видя изключително смешно и Минхо издаде нисък, подобен на хиена звук, правейки гримаса, когато без да иска са помръдна.

-Минхо? - попита някой над него и той успя да различи надвесеното лице на Оню, потънало в сенки. - Жив ли си?

-Не, умрях, но се върнах от оня свят да ти отмъстя. Ти как мислиш, умнико? - изграчи Минхо, осъзнавайки, че главата му бе положена върху коленете на Оню. -Колко време мина.

-Около един час.

-Стоиш седнал на земята от час? - учуди се Минхо, надигайки се бавно, борейки се с чувството за гадене.

-Какво друго можех да направя? - попита уморено Оню, когато размърда скованите си крака, хиляди бодички забивайки се в краката му.

-Да повикаш някой, например?

-Не можех да те оставя - каза сродната му душа и в следващия миг замръзна в полу-изправена поза. - Искам да кажа,не знаем кой може да се навърта наоколо, а батерията на телефона ми е умряла и не можех да намеря твоя и-

-Разбирам - прекъсна го Минхо, топлината в гърдите му, карайки всичко друго да заглъхне. Оню се бе притеснявал за него. Оню не бе искал да го остави сам. Тези две изречения се повтаряха в ума му като развалена лента и Минхо не можеше да спре мисълта, че може би си заслужаваше да припаднеш, ако крайния резултат е нещо такова. Изкара телефона от предния си джоб и натисна страничния дисплей. Беше десет. Което означаваше, че все още не бяха закъснели за срещата. Обърна се към Оню за да му каже, че трябва да тръгват и забеляза, че другото момче трепери като вейка. Безмълвно свали якето си го наметна на рамената му, опитвайки се да не изглежда твърде доволен от това.

-Нямаше нужда да го правиш, не съм момиче - възпротиви се слабо Оню, но въпреки това не успя да скрие облекчената си въздишка, отпускайки се под допълнителната топлина. Очите им се срещнаха и Оню бързо извъртя погледа си, хапейки долната си устна. Акт, който не трябваше да бъде секси, но Минхо се усети, че гледа като омагьосан как горните зъби захапват плътната долна устна, розов език показвайки се за секунда, пускайки я бавно като на кино лента, оставяйки я зачервена и влажна от слюнка.- Съжалявам. За това, че те бутнах. Не знам какво ми стана.

-Всичко е наред - каза разсеяно Минхо, опитвайки се да овладее желанието си.

-Не, не е. Ти можеше да се нараниш сериозно - възрази запалено Оню, все отказвайки да срещне погледа му. - Не трябваше да се ядосвам така. Джесика е приятелката ти и ти можеш да я целуваш, когато си поискаш. Повече няма да-ммм!

Последната капка бе името на Джесика и Минхо се впусна напред, като хищник към плячката си, обвивайки едната си ръка на кръста на Оню, другата заплитайки в косите му, навеждайки глава му на една страна. Устните на Оню бяха разтворени от изненада и Минхо се възползва плъзвайки езика си вътре, издавайки стон на удоволствие, когато намери този на Оню. Как бе живял досега без това?

Няколко минути минаха така, Минхо водейки целувката, сърцето му биейки лудо в гърдите, когато и Оню се опита да отвърне - беше сладък опит. Очевидно бе колко неопитен е, по брадичката му потичайки слюнка, отдръпвайки се през няколко секунди за да си поеме въздух, и после, сякаш не можейки да се спре, търсейки отново устните на Минхо, обвил ръцете си около на врата на Минхо, опитвайки се да го притисне още по близо до него.

Но скоро, това не беше достатъчно.

Минхо прекъсна целувката, игнорирайки протеста под формата на очарователно скимтене и съсредоточи вниманието си върху дългата шия, избутвайки якето си от раменете на Оню, дизайнерската дреха тупвайки с леко шумолене на земята. Захапвайки леко бледата плът и опитвайки се да успокои нараненото място, той не можеше да се спре, знаейки че неговите знаци ще красят кожата на Оню в продължение на няколко дни и всички ще знаят, чия собственост е той.

-Минхо - простена Оню, треперейки в обятията му, точно както и трябваше да бъде. - Минхо…

-Шшш, любов. И ти го искаш, нали? - Минхо прошепна в ухото му, хапейки месестата част, докато дланите му се плъзнаха от малката част на гърба до меките полукълба, стискайки леко, тялото на Оню стягайки се за момент, след което разтапяйки се в ръцете му като пластелин, отърквайки ерекция си в бедрата му несъзнателно. - Нямаш си на идея, нали? Как изглеждаш в тези дънки? Толкова секси и само мой! Няма да позволя на никой друг да те види така, никога!

-Да, да - съгласи се Оню задъхано, губейки напълно способността си да мисли, ставайки като играчка под опитните, дълги пръсти на баскетболиста, които знаеха всички точни места, които да докоснат. Дори не съзнаваше, че той бе този, който издава всички стенания, които се плъзваха изпод подпухналите му устни, студа отдавна забравен. - Минхо!

Минхо, се съгласи със свой собствен стон и дръпна Оню към пейката, сядайки пръв и намествайки другото момче към коленете си, така че да има достъп до гърдите му, задните части на сродната му душа приземявайки се на вече болезнената пудатина в панталона му, Оню трепвайки изненадано, опитвайки се да не се държи като пълен детвственик, които всъщност си бе. Двамата се върнаха към целувките, Оню оставайки целия контрол на Минхо,който редуваше това да засмуква езика в устата му с това да хапе устните му, което очевидно му доставяше удоволствие, не оставяйки и едно не изследвано място в устата, подканяйки и езика на Оню да прави същото. Ръцете му се пъхнаха под белия топ, широките длани галейки новооткритата кожа, нагоре и нагоре, докато не стигнаха до настръхналите зърна, притискайки пъпките между пръстите си, спечелвайки си нов стон, които отиде право в надървената му мъжественост, която крещеше за внимание, Оню извивайки гръб от удоволствие като котка.

Минхо стисна зъби и се накара да спре, гледката на дишащия тежко Оню, с налети кръв устни и разрошена коса, с очевидна ерекция подобно на него и очи замъглени от желание, идвайки му почти прекалено. Но трябваше да го направи. Пейката на беседката не бе най-удобното място за тези действия, а и бе само въпрос на време някой да ги открие. Не искаше да се повтаря предишната случка.

Открадвайки си една последна целувка, с която да изтрие появилото се колебание от очите на Оню, родено от дългата пауза, той изкара ръцете си от изпод блузата и топа под нея, обгръщайки ги отново около кръста на сродната си душа, наслаждавайки се на близостта им и на интимния момент, въпреки протеста на долната му половина.

-Аз ли обърках нещо?- прошепна Оню объркано, странно уязвим и Минхо се намръщи. Нещо в лицето на Оню караше сърцето му да се свива болезнено.

-Нищо не си объркал. Но всеки може да ни види тук - побърза да го успокои той, галейки гърба му нагоре надолу. Кий и останалите скоро ще започнат да ни търсят. Не искам пак да ни прекъснат като предишния път.

Оню кимна, лицето му пламнало, започвайки да се чувства неловко. Ерекцията му, макар и не толкова забележима, колкото преди секунди, все още си бе там. Понече да се надигне, но ръцете на Минхо го спряха, задържайки го на мястото му.

-Още малко - отговори Минхо на въпросителния му поглед, сърцето на Оню разтапяйки се при гледката на големите, черни очи, насочени умолително към него.

Това официално бе най-странната нощ в живота му.

 

 

Темин чакаше търпеливо пред джипа си, въртейки ключовете за колата на показалеца си, припявайки си една от последните песни, на който бе танцувал. Другите закъсняваха с десет минути, но танцьора не се притесняваше особено. Хладното време на вън му идваше добре дошъл, след задуха вътре, създаден от толкова много души. След още пет минути изкара телефона си, решавайки да оползотвори времето си.

Бе на косъм от това да мине нивото на Кенди Кръш, с което се мъчеше вече от седмици, когато нечии стъпки го накара да надигне глава. Прехапа долната си устна, опитвайки се да овладее смееха, който бе на път да избухне от гърдите му, Светкавично, намери иконата за фотоапарат на телефона си и направи снимка, ярката светлина от светкавицата, привличайки вниманието на жертвите му.  
-Виж, Кибум, НЛО! - възкликна Джонг, сочейки със свободната си ръка към Темин, с другата стискайки врата на Кий, както удавник стиска сламка. - Дошли са за мен!

-Едва ли ще изкарам този късмет - каза Кий, продължавайки да влаче Джонг към джипа, цялата предна част на блузата му изцапана със смес, която подозрително приличаше на повърнато, бритона му станал на клечки. - Надявам се извънземните да не мислят за фейсбук, защото ще им сритам задниците, преди да могат да натиснат сподели.

Темин се ухили на Кий, прибирайки телефона си на сигурно място.

-Спокойно, снимката е за лично ползване. Ще я използвам, когато имам нужда от повдигане на настроението - намигна червенокосото момче на Кий, премятайки другата ръка на Джонг през врата си за да помогне да вкарат в колата. - Колко точно е изпил? Отдавна не съм го виждал такъв.

-Не е от алкохол. Дружките на Минхо са му дали нещо в питието - отговори Кий, въздишайки облекчено, когато настаниха Джонг на задната седалка, последния заспивайки почти веднага.

Темин затвори врата и и се облегна на нея, оглеждайки петната на дрехите на Кий.

-Това, което си мисля ли е?

-Зависи. Ако си мислиш, че повърнато, да, бих казал, че си прав.

-Знаеш ли че имаш остатъци от гумени мечета в косата си, нали?

Кий го зяпна с отворена уста, след което почти не си разби носа в бързина да се види на страничното огледало.

-Имам гумени мечета в косата си.

-Имаш гумени мечета в косата си - кимна Темин, забавлявайки се.

-Какво имаш в косата си? - попита Минхо зад тях, Оню следвайки го на крачка.

-Какво сте правили вие двамата? - каза подозрително Кий, местейки погледа си от разрошената коса на Минхо, към измачканите дрехи на Минхо.

-Да спрем темата и ще забравим за гумените мечета - предложи Минхо, стигайки до тях.

Кий въздъхна примерено.

-Дадено. Джонг е зле и не мисля, че е най-добре да се прибираме. Имам нужда от душ.

-Съгласен, вониш - каза Темин, бивайки възнаграден с плесница по тила. - Това пък за какво беше, просто се съгласих с теб!

Кий завъртя в очите си, но хрумвайки му нещо, се шмугна бързо на мястото до шофьора, заключвайки вратата след себе си.

Минхо го зяпна с отворена уста, след което премести погледа си към заспалия Джонг, който хъркаше необезпокоявано, от време на почесвайки гениталеите си.

Оню не се издържа и избухна в смях.


	8. Chapter 8

Преди десет години

 

-Спокойно, всички възрастни го правят- Минхо се опита да изглежда колкото се може по убедителен, заставайки в позата, в която често заставаше баща му. Дори за по-сигурно реши да си погали голата си брадичка, точно както правеше и баща му със своята брада. - Не си бебе, нали?

Това бе най-силния му аргумент.

Очите на другото момченце се ококориха, пълната му долна устничка изпъквайки напред нацупено.

-На шест съм! - възрази разпалено Джинки, тропвайки с крак.

Минхо се усмихна, доволен знаейки, че плана му е проработил. Пристъпи напред и постави ръцете си на раменете на другото, изведнъж започвайки да се чувства нервно.

-Сега затвори очи -нареди той тихо. - Не ги отваряй каквото и да става, ясно?

-Д-добре - съгласи се Джинки колебливо, черните мигли пърхайки веднъж, два пъти, преди да се отпуснат напълно.

Минхо преглътна, хвърляйки поглед наоколо, за да се убеди, че никой не ги бе намерил в градината, и се обърна обратно към Джинки, навеждайки се надолу, докосвайки устните си с неговите. Двете момчета останаха така няколко секунди, след което се отдръпнаха почти едновременно, лицата им пламнали.

-Това ли беше? - усъмни се Джинки, търкайки устата си с ръкава на въз голямото си сако.

-Да - потвърди Минхо усмихнат. - Вече сме женени. И нямаш право да се целуваш с никой друг! - добави за всеки случай.

-Няма, гнусно е - съгласи се Джинки.

Минхо не остана особено доволен от отговора, но предполагаше, че трябва да се задоволи с това. Поне докато пораснеше и наистина се омъжиха. Тогава щеше да целува Джинки колкото си иска и никой нямаше да го спре.

 

Сегашно време

 

Оню и момченцето насреща му, сякаш се състезаваха в състезание по втренчване. И докато Оню го правеше по скоро несъзнателно, то при дяволчето отсреща определено не бе така. Приликата му с Минхо бе толкова поразителна, че не трябваше да бъдеш гений, за да разбереш, че му е брат.

-Кой си ти? - попита най-накрая то, плъзвайки се по кожената повърхност на дивана към Оню. - Изглеждаш смешно. Приличаш на леля ми Сънни, когато се върне от среща с приятелките си. И имаш същите следи по врата. Това е татуировка ли е?

Оня усети как лицето му пламна и несъзнателно ръката му се стрелна да закрие мястото, където вчера Минхо се бе постарал да маркира с такива усилия.

-Н-не. С-сигурно е обрив - изпелтечи, правейки гримаса на собствената си лъжа.

-Значи е заразно - заключи момченцето, плъзвайки се още по-близо до него. Оню едвам издържаше да не се премести по далеч на свой ред. Нещо в малкото същество го плашеше. - Имаш ли си гадже?

-Моля?

-Имам предвид приятелка? Имаш ли си?

-Ами… - поколеба се Оню. - Не…?

-Суперско. Значи вече си мой!

Преди да може да си поеме дъх, Оню се оказа притиснат от малкото тяло, две пълнички ръчички увивайки се около врата му, почти до посиняване. Винаги се бе чувствал неловко около деца и този път не бе изключение. Тромаво си сложи ръцете на гърба на момчето, потупвайки го леко, чувствайки се по глупаво от всякога.  
-Щях да попитам дали си виждал брат ми, но изглежда, няма смисъл - обади се глас над тях, и Оню успя да се извърти достатъчно за да зърне бледото лице на Минхо, който ги гледаше със странна смесица от веселие и привързаност. - Какво правиш тук, жабке? Нали се бяхме разбрали, че днес няма да идваш?  
-Но днес е неделя! - възмути се ‘жабката’, лицето му заровено в заетата пижама на Оню. - Аз винаги идвам в неделя!

-Йоджун.

За ужас на Оню, момченцето надигна главата си и красивите, кръгли и толкова подобни на Минхо очи, бяха плувнали в сълзи.

-Моля те, батко…

Минхо въздъхна примерено и разрошвайки черните коси на брат си се преметна през дивана, грабвайки от скута на Оню в своя собствен, започвайки да го гъделичка. Оню не можеше да си криви душата. Гледката беше очарователна. И докато си стоеше там и ги наблюдаваше, без дори да съзнава, че се усмихва, бъдещето не изглеждаше и толкова лошо.

Вчера, след като го бяха оставили Кий и Джонг в дома на последния (Кий заяви, че ще се оправи с него, и каквото и да означаваше това, на Оню не му влизаше в работата), Темин ги остави пред комплекса, където се намираше апартамента на Минхо, в който живееше сам. След последвало кратко (и доста неловко поне за Оню) мълчание, Минхо го подкани да се качат горе, обяснявайки му че му е подготвил стаята за гости. Щом се качиха горе, сродната му душа го разведе из малкото, но луксозно жилище, показвайки му хола и кухнята, които бяха директно свързани, както и стаята в която щеше да спи и малката баня, точно до нея.

-А в дъното на коридора е моята спалня - каза Минхо нехайно, но в очите му премина нещо. Оня се направи, че не го е видял и се прозя демонстративно, питайки дали може да му заеме пижама. Минхо кимна и изчезна в спалнята си след минута появявайки се с една, подавайки му я. Докато Оню я вземаше пръстите им се докоснаха случайно и по цялото му тяло, преминаха тръпки.  
-Аз ще си лягам! - обяви твърде високо и твърде задъхано и се навря в стаята на гости, въздъхвайки облекчено, когато вратата бе затворено зад него.

Не бе много сигурен какво точно се случва помежду им, но каквото и да беше се развиваше твърде бързо. Трябваше му време за да подреди мислите си и близкото присъствие на Минхо не помагаше особено. Преоблече се в пижамата, силния аромат на одеколона на Минхо идващ от нея, карайки го да си припомни случката в беседката. Тръсна глава и отиде до банята и за негово облекчение от домакина нямаш следа. Изми лицето си от грима(молива се размаза грозно и трябваше да използва един от кремовете в аптечката над огледалото за да успее да го изтрие) махна проклетите лещи и сложи на пръста си малкото от пастата за зъби, импровизирайки. Щом и това беше направен, се върна в стаята си.

Въпреки че си мислеше, че няма да може да може да заспи, едва положил главата си на меката възглавница се унесе, потъвайки в сън без сънища. Когато се събуди на другата сутрин устата му беше пресъхнала и реши да отиде до кухнята за чаша вода. За негова изненада, на дивана в хола стоеше малко момче, не по голямо от шест-седем годишно, красиво като кукла и с скучно изражение на лицето му. В ръцете му имаше айпад на който, очевидно играеше нещо.

-Оню, ще останеш ли за обяд? - задъхания глас на Минхо го стресна и Оню подскочи, изкарвайки го от мислите му .Баскетболиста се опитваше да спре Йоджун от това да го души и очевидно се проваляше демонстративно. - Леля ти няма да има нищо против, нали?

-Вероятно…- провлачи Оню, знаейки че за леля му няма голяма значение дали е там или тук. Но наистина трябваше да се започне с подготовката по история. Не искаше да разочарова господин Джонас. Но Минхо го гледаше с такава надежда в очите му, които поне за миг сякаш не бяха скрити от циничната завеса толкова характерно за него. В слънчевия хол, прегърнал брат си и с открита усмивка, Минхо изглеждаше като съвсем различен човек. - Да. Ще остана.

-Суперско! - възкликна Йоджун и с един скок се озова отново върху Оню, успешно изкарвайки му въздуха. - Ще останеш и за вечеря, нали? Нали? Нали?

-Не съм сигурен, че..-

-О, хайде Оню, не искаш да разочароваш малкото ми братче, нали? Знаеш колко са крехки сърцата на децата. Една дума или погрешно действия и цял живот ходене при психолог не може да ги оправи. Да не говорим за-

-Добре, добре - въздъхна примирено Оню. - Но ще ми дадеш други дрехи за обличане. И няма сложа пак онези прокл- искам да кажа ужасни лещи. Още ме болят очите от тях.

-На мен ми е все тая. Няма да съм аз този, които ще си счупи палеца на крака защото не различава достатъчно добре мебелите.

-Хей, не съм чак толкова зле със зрението!

-Каквото ти помага да заспиш нощем.

-Наистина не съм.

-Сигурен съм.


	9. Chapter 9

Темин си играеше с радиостанциите , търсейки нещо подходящо. Е, не точно подходящо, защото ако беше подходящо трябваше да е нещо от рода на Death to me на Саймън Къртс. Подозираше, че това няма да може да разведри особено тежката атмосфера в джипа. И понеже не успя да намери песен, която да се казва Please, kill me now или Why always me се задоволи с новата песен на Кейша. Която бе почти абсолютно същата като старата, но това бе напълно друга тема.

–И така, успяхте ли да се наспите?- попита той спирайки начервен светофар и почти веднага му се поиска да може да върне думите си обратно.

Тялото на Кий се напрегна на седалката до него и другото момче обърна главата си демонстративно. Джонгхюн, от своя страна, измърмори нещо неразбираемо и отново продължи да си рови из телефона. Темин въздъхна. Не знаеше какво точно се бе случило вчера между тях, но каквото и да беше, явно бе сериозно. Въпреки че двамата се караха доста често (под доста често имаш предвид всеки ден), обикновено нещата никога не стигаха до нещо по сериозно от обидна дума или откъснат кичур (Джонгхюн се кълнеше, че вече има плешиво петно). Кавгите между Кий и Джонг бяха като лятна буря. Идваха ненадейно, стоварваха цяата си мощност изведнъж и изчезваха по същия начин по който се бяха появили.

Но не и този път.

-Аз спах много добре - продължи отчаяно Темин, натискайки педала на газта, когато светофара светна в зелено. - Но после Тиспи решил, че не може да чака до сутринта и се изакал до леглото ми. Излишно е да казвам, че не го видях преди да стана.

-Това е отвратително - обади се за първи път от както бе влезнал в колата Кий, сбърчвайки нос в отвратена физиономия.

-Отвратително е - съгласи се с него Темин, доволен дори и от този отговор.- Все още се опитвам да го накарам да разбере, че тоалетната е навън, а не обратното.

-Той е куче. Ще го направи. За разлика от някои хора, които познавам- вметна язвително Кий, с пръстена на дясната си ръка. - Колкото и пъти да им обясняваш, продължават да пикаят в лехата с розите.

-Лехата с розите? - повтори объркано Темин, със смътното усещане, че копае собствения си гроб. За малко не пропусна отсечката за комплекса на Минхо и зави рязко, спечелвайки бибипкане от шофьора зад него, на което не обърна никакво внимание. -Доста странно сравнение.

Кий изсумтя, но не каза нищо повече. Минаха през портала на луксозната сграда и пазача им кимна в знак на поздрав. Темин паркира джипа до една сива Тойота и с облекчение излезе от колата, протягайки ръцете си нагоре. Подземния паркинг беше почти празен, но в това нямаше нищо чудно. В неделя повече хора излизаха извън града. Близкия морски курорт бе особено привлекателен.

Кий и Джонг го последваха навън малчаливо, Темин натискайки дистанционното заключване след тях.

Последва най-дългото возене в асансьор в живота му.

От части защото Кий се правеше, че Джонг не съществува, и то по доста демонстративен начин, и от части защото имаше проблеми със стомаха си, които от своя страна, доведоха до проблем наречен диария. И той беше човек. Когато стигнаха до етажа, едва не събори Кий, в бързината да се измъкне, вратата на апартамента на Минхо, сияейки в дъното на коридора. Прелетя до нея за секунди, натискайки звънеца като луд.

-Мин, добре ли си? - попита разтревожено Кий.

-Да, доста си блед - присъедени се и Джонг, заставайки от лявата му страна.

Ако не беше на път да напълни гащите си, което само по себе си щеше да бъде ‘Яйкс!’, Темин вероятно щеше да отдели малко време да се трогне, че заради него Джонг и Кий бяха забравили за момент, че са скарани. Но понеже не беше, поклати глава отрицателно, натискайки звънеца още веднъж, започвайки да се кълчи в ритъма на известния танц ходи-ми-до-вецето-а-наблизо-няма, което не помагаше особено, но донасяше някакво странно успокоение.

-Идвам!- извика се отвътре и Темин можеше да се закълне, че чува ангелски химни. Вратата едва се открехна, на вратата показвайки се Йоджин, облечен в тениска и дънки, и наметало, което подозрително приличаше на горнището на спортния екия на отбора на баскетбол - Мини?

-Здрасти, Йо! - поздрави припряно Темин и без да чака отговор се набута вътре, отивайки право в тоалетната, без да си прави труда да събуе обувките си.

-Знаех си, че миреше на нещо странно в колата - промърмори Джонг и също влезе вътре, последван от Кий.

-Играем на принцове и принцеси и Оню е моята принцеса, батко е злата вещица - оповести Йоджин, правейки физиономия, когато Кий го погали по косите. Вече беше голямо момче. Нямаше нужда от момичешките глупости! - Ти и Темин ще бъдете верните ми рицари, а Кий ще бъде придворна дама на Оню.

Джонг захапа долната си устна, опитвайки се да задържи смеха си. Кий му хвърли убийствен поглед който сякаш говореше радвай-се-че-има-дете-или-вече-щеше-да-си-мъртъв и тръгна след малкото момче, вирвайки нос демонстративно. Джонг остана за момент на мястото си, загледан в стегнатите задни части на Кий, които бяха чудесно подчертани от панталоните, които бе избрал да сложи. После се усети какво прави, и тръсна глава подобно на куче, опитвайки се да се отърве от похотливите мисли.

Мъгливите спомени за целувки и повърнато го преследваха от сутринта и леденото държание на Кий от момента в който се бяха срещнали преди малко му подсказваха, че вечерта се бе издънил яката. Или както обичаше да казва баба му ‘Този път, наистина си сгазил лехата с чесъна, момче!’.

Баба на Джонг бе израснала в големия град и единствената леха с чесън, която би някога бе виждала, бе тази на телевизиония екран. Естествено, Джонг не бе самоубийствено настроен и никога не й напомняше този факт.

Джонгхюн въздъхна.

Защо трябваше да е заобиколен от насилствено настроени хора,на чийто жертва обикновено, винаги се оказваше той?

 

 

Часът минаваше два и половина.

-Не, не и не! Не го правиш правилно - възкликна Йоджин, вдигайки ръце във въздуха, имитирайки съвършено статуята на Исус над Рио Де Женейро. Оню се закашля в дланите си, прикривайки смеха си. При това, импровизираната му перука се плъзна надолу, заплашвайки да тупне на земята. Той я оправи преди малкия тиранин да видял. - Злите вещици не се смеят така! Звучиш като умираща хиена!

-И от къде знаеш как звучи умиращата хиена? - попита уморено Минхо, сядайки на дивана черния халат, който му служеше за рокля, разкривайки по голямата част от месестата част на бедрата му. На главата си носеше черна хавлия, която бе омотана като плитка, а лицето му бе изрисувано с акварелните боички, които Йоджин носеше в чантата си. Приличаше на човек, който е изгубил боксов мач. Лилавото определено не беше неговия цвят. - Предлагам да спрем за днес.

-Но ние дори не сме стигнали до целувката - нацупи се Йоджин и лицето на Оню пламна в червено, което, слава богу, не личеше под дебелия слой розово, който бе намацал малкия принц. - Какъв край ще бъде без целувка?!

-Моя край, ето какъв - промърмори Кий, който се бе настанил над един от високите столове на барплота. И неговото лице не беше пощадено, но поне не носеше перука. Което си беше нещо, ако питаха Оню. Неговата бе направена от долната част на стирката и започваше да се съмнява, че не и наполовина толкова нова, колкото твърдеше, че е Минхо.

 

-Добре, ако Оню, исках да кажа Онюсия, те целуне по бузата, ще можем ли да спрем? - попита обнадеждено Джонг. Те с Темин, се бяха отвърали най-леко. Носеха еднакви, направени от картон ‘ризници’. Меча на Темин бе метлата, а този на Джонг един от черпаците. Но нямаше проблеми. Дракона с който трябваше да се борят бе 30 сантиметра и държеше огромно сърце в лапите си.

-Да! -съгласи се веднага дяволчето, обръщайки се с очаквателно към Оню, който пристъпваше от крак на крак неловко.

-Но трябва ли да-

-О, за бога! Спри да цивриш и дай на принца да те целуне иначе кълна се ще те снимам и ще разлепя снимките на всяка стена по училището, дори е да последното нещо, което ще направя! -заплаши Кий и Онюсия знаеше, че говори сериозно. Затова се наведе на долу и извъртя бузата си към Йоджин, примирен със съдбата си.

-Не така - каза Йоджин и преди Оню да имаше шанса да попита кое не е така, лицето му бе обърнато и две малки устни се притиснаха в неговите. Оню изръмжа - много не принцески звук, но честно казано, от самото начало си знаеше, че от него няма да излезе добра принцеса - и се бутна назад, гледайки ядосано към Йоджин, който изглеждаше предоволен от себе си.- Вече сме женени.

Оне трепна. Думите му се сториха смътно познати, но колкото и да се напъваше да си спомни от къде, не хрумваше нищо. Изправи се и се обърна, срещайки черните очи на Минхо, който изглежда също бе хванат неподготвен от действията на по-малкия си брат.

-Е, вече знаем на кого ще прилича щом порастне - вметна Темин и се прозя, изхлузвайки картонената си броня. - Умирам от глад. Някой ще готви или ще си поръчаме нещо?

-Дори не си го и помисляй - изсумтя Кий, скачайки на земята, чувала за боклук, който носеше като рокля шумолейки гневно. - Само да се измия и ще направя нещо. Ако успея да намеря нещо в хладилника, всъщност.

-Имаш предвид нещо различно от паяжини, развалени яйца и енергийни напитки - ухили се Темин, строполявайки се до Минхо, който изглежда въобще не можа да оцени хумора му, свъсвайки вежди. - О, стига, наистина ще започна да ти викам grumpy cat.

-Домашна помощница напазарува вчера и изобщо не приличам на проклетата котка!

-Внимавайки с езика, господинчо, имаме малко дете тук - размаха показалец Кий, тръгвайки към банята и игнорирайки виковете на Йоджин, че не е малък. - И някой май живее в отричане.

Оню тръгна след него, изхлузвайки своята рокля - вързан с колан чаршаф, на който бяха направили дупки за ръцете и главата-. Спря се на прага на банята, колебаейки се дали да влезе след Кий.

-Няма ли да се измиеш?-чу се глас от вътре, усилен от ехото, което имаше в покритото в мраморни плочки помещение. 

Кий вече бе насапунисал лицето си, търкайки кожата внимателно. Пусна водата от мивката и след две изплаквания от първите гримьорски опити на Йоджин нямаше и следа. Погледите им се срещнаха в голямото огледало, и една вежда на Кий се вдигна въпросително, сякаш питайки го какво чака още. Оню се сепна и побърза да заеме мястото на Кий, търкайки лицето си много по грубо от колкото Кий правеше преди малко. След минута и неговия грим се стече в канала, там където му бе мястото, поне според неговото скромно мнение.

-Какво правихте снощи в градината? - попита неочаквано Кий, хващайки го напълно неподготвен. Сега, без акварелните бой, изчервяването му можеше да се види сигурно дори от космоса.

-Н-нищо - запелтечи, заравяйки лицето с хавлията, която му подаде хавлията Кий, радвайки се че може да се скрие от проницаталения поглед на другото момче, дори и само за минута.

-Почти ти повярвах. Виж, знам че се държах ужасно с теб в началото и не спирах Минхо от това да те тормози, но вече няма да е така. Нещата се промениха и сега, когато те опознах, осъзнавам,че не си толкова лошо момче - Оню исумтя, това комплимент ли трябваше да бъде?Кий не му обърна внимание продължи. - Затова ако имаш нужда от съвет или просто някого, с когото да споделиш, знай, че съм насреща.

Оню или полудяваше или Кий наистина му предлагаше приятелство. Не знаеше кое от двете е по-страшно.

-Благодаря - каза глупаво, търкайки тила си неловко. Всъщност, трябваше да признае пред себе си, че и той харесваше Кий. Под цялата маска на кучка и примадона, Кий всъщност се грижеше за приятелите си и наистина му пукаше за тях. Мисълта, че момчето с котешките очи, може да направи същото и за него, не бе никак неприятна. От както родителите му бяха загинали, Оню не бе споделял с никой, не бе се отпускал достатъчно за да бъде себе си. Изгради около себе си стени, зад които се криеше, от цялата студенина и лицемерие пред която бе изправен изведнъж.  
И работата беше там, че знаеше как да ги срути.

-Да отиваме, преди да са почнали наистина да ядат паяжините и развалените яйца - каза Кий, прекъсвайки мълчанието и излезна от банята. Оню върна кърпата, която все още стискаше в ръцете си , на мястото и последва примера му.

В хола завари Минхо и Йоджин да спорят, кой може да го целуне по-добре.

-Оню, изглежда си спечелил сърцата и на двамата братя Чой, намигна му Темин от дивана. - Не знам дали да те съжалявам или да ти завиждам.

 

 

Кий бе излезнал на терасата, оставяйки другите да играят Halo 5 на xbox-кса на Минхо. Никога не си бе падал по видео игрите, което може би се дължеше на факта, че изобщо не го биваше в тях. Навън бе хладно и за момент се подвоуми дали да влезе вътре за да си вземе якето, но после се отказа. Така или иначе нямаше да стои дълго.

Смеха на Джонг се чу от стаята и сърцето на Кий се сви болезнено. Честно казано, не знаеше какво бе очаквал. Намести се на люлеещата се пейка и клатейки я бавно с леки движения на краката си, се загледа в светлините на нощния град. Небето си оставаше мастилено черно и за момент му се прийска да може да върне времето назад и отново да са хлапетата, които просто обичаха да бъдат заедно. Събираха се в имението на родителите на Минхо и всяка вечер гледаха звездите, спорейки за най-глупавите неща, за които можеха да се сетят. Тогава си мислеше, че винаги ще бъде така.

Но не беше. Вече нищо не бе просто.

Жестока истина бе, че всичко се променя. 

Дните на невинната младост бяха отминали.

Вратите към терасата се плъзнаха тялото на Кий се стегна, осъзнавайки кой излиза при него.

-Ще замръзнеш навън - промърмори Джонг и му нещо, което след бърз поглед се оказа якето му. - Реших, че можеш да имаш нужда от това.

-Благодаря - каза тихо Кий и пое дрехата, премятайки я през раменете си.

Двамата останаха за миг така, всеки вторачил се напред. Джонг бе пъхнал ръце в джобовете на дънките си, клатейки се напред-назад, Кий продължи да се люлее, играейки си несъзнателно с циповете на ръкавите на коженото му яке.

-Не стой много дълго вътре, ще настинеш - каза най-накрая Джонг и понечи да се върне вътре, когато странно лишения от живот глас на Кий го спря.

-Снощи ме целуна.

Кий не знаеше защо го каза, но щом го направи, изпита облекчение. Не искаше Джонг да забравя, не искаше да се превърне в поредния пиянски спомен на другото момче, който щеше да изчезне сред редиците други такива. Сърцето му заби лудо в гърдите и той зачака присъдата си. Може би, така бе по-добре. Може би, ако веднъж завинаги си признаеше всичко и Джонг осъзнае, че той го предавал от много дълго време, изпитвайки тези чувства към него, стъпвайки приятелството им, може би, тогава и Кий щеше да може да продължи напред.

Щеше да може да забрави.

-Знам.

Кий се обърна рязко към Джонг, якето плъзвайки се от раменете му, но той дори не забеляза. Правилно ли беше чул?

-За това ми се сърдиш, нали? - продължи Джонг и пристъпи напред, подпирайки се на балкона. - Наистина съжалявам, Кий. Не бяха на себе си. Не трябваше да го правя.

-Но как е възможно да помниш… -пророни Кий. Ако Джонг бе знаел…

-Просто помня, окей? Ще приемеш ли извинението ми или не? - сопна се Джонг, извръщайки се към него. - Случват се грешки от време.

-Грешка..?-повтори след него Кий и стисна треперещите си пръсти в юмрук

-Да, грешка, Кий! Искаш ли да ти го спелувам? Или да ти го напиша на лист? Или по-Какво правиш?-

Кий се бе изправил от мястото си и две крачки се спря пред него. Бяха толкова близо, че виждаше ситните лунички, които покриваха лицето му. Погледа на Джонг се спусна надолу и се спря на красиво очертаните устни. Спомена за мекотата им, за вкуса им накара коленете му да се размекнат и той стисна релсите на балкона, борейки се с желанието да скочи на Кий.

-За теб може и да е било грешка - каза бавно Кий, изричайки всяка дума ясно. - Но за мен бе нещото, за което копнех отдавна.

Джонг отвори уста да попита какво има предвид, но устните на Кий му попречиха да го направи. Джонг издаде изненадан звук, който се изгуби в устата на Кий. Последната капка бяха две чифт ръце, който се обвиха около врата, дългите пръсти галейки голия му тил и пращайки тръпки на удоволствие по цялото му тяло.

Джонг беше много неща, но светец определено не беше.

Сложи своите ръце на кръста на Кий и придръпвайки го плътно към себе си, отвърна на целувката със страст, която рядко проявяваше към партньорите. Кий изстена и сладката вибрация го накара да отърка новопоявилата се ерекция към мекия корем на Кий, проклинайки дрехите, които ги разделяха от директния контакт. Не знаеше какво му става на Кий, но на харизан кон, зъбите не се гледат и Джонг щеше да се възползва от край от дадената му възможност.

-Кий и Джонг правят лоши неща на терасата - развика се детски глас обезпокоително близо до тях, и двамата се отдръпнаха един от друг като ударени от мълния, дишайки тежко.

Йоджин ги гледаше дяволито и Джонг бе на косъм търпение от това да го метне през терасата.


	10. Chapter 10

Оню пристъпи на другия си крак, чудейки се как да избяга от строгия поглед на господин Джонас.

-Не очаквах от теб да се отнесеш толкова несериозно. Надявам се наистина да имаш основателна причина, поради която все още да не си започнал с подготовка - каза възрастния мъж, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си. - Трябва сериозно да помислиш над това дали искаш да участваш в състезанието. Няма да има никакъв смисъл нито за теб, нито за мен, ако се запишеш без нужните знания.

-Съжалявам, че ви разочаровах, наистина - промърмори Оню, навел глава надолу. Не помнеше някога да се беше срамувал повече в живота си. - Обещавам, че ще си наваксам. Няма да ви разочаровам повече.

Господин Джонас въздъхна, но после стигайки до някакво мълчаливо решение, се усмихна леко, слагайки тежка десница на рамото на Оню.

-Добре. Така да бъде. Подобно нещо ти се случва за първи път и предполагам трябва да ти дам поне още един шанс.

-Много ви благодаря! - възкликна Оню и се поклони.

-Няма за какво да ми благодариш. Просто.. - направи малка пауза историка. - Не ме разочаровай отново.

-Няма. Обещавам.

-Хайде, ще закъснееш за следващия час - поклати глава господин Джонас, но на устните все още се виждаше остатъка от усмивката.

-Довиждане - сбогува се Оню и нагласи очилата си (с малко злобно задоволство ги бе оставил в контейнерчето им в банята, слагайки старите си очила). Излезе от стаята си и погледна към ръчния си часовник, установявайки спокойно, че вероятно щеше да закъснее. Но имаше физическо и нямаше да има проблеми с господина, който сам често идваше по-късно.

Беше му се разминало с господин Джонас и той напълно осъзнаваше това. Наистина щеше да се заеме сериозно с историята, каквото и да му костваше това.

Размина се с две момичета от долния курс, който започнаха да се кикотят, шептейки си нещо в ушите и дори без да се обръщаше усещаше погледите им върху гърба си. Така беше от сутринта. Макар да бе с очила, прическата си нямаше как да заличи и изглежда това не мина толкова незабелязано, колкото си мислеше.

Отиде до шкафчето си и си остави нещата, заключвайки ги след себе си. Тъкмо беше на половината път към физкултурния салон, когато някой го извика по име.

-Темин - усмихна се той, когато се обърна и видя другото момче да подтичва към него. - И ти ли закъсняваш?

-Да, задържаха ни по геометрия - въздъхна Темин, двамата синхронизирайки стъпките си. - Честно казано, мразя го този предмет. Не виждам никакъв смисъл в него, освен ако не искаш да си архитект или неща такова.

-Според мен геометрията е забавна - повдигна рамене Оню.

-Е, не съм и очаквал и нещо различно от теб - засмя се Темин, но Оню знаеше, че не му се подиграваше. - Имаше ли проблеми с леля си?

 

-Не, никакви - усмихна се Оню и забеляза, че връзката на едната му маратонка е отвързана. Наведе се и я завърза. - Ако искаш тръгвай първи. Скоро ще стигнем салона.

-Окей - кимна Темин и направи няколко крачки, напред преди да спре и да се обърне. - Оню?

-Да?

-Знаеш защо Минхо държи да се държите като непознати в училище, нали?

-Заради социалния статус? - предположи Оню и сам се изненада от горчивината, която се бе прокраднала в гласа му.

Темин поклати глава.

-Той иска да те предпази - каза. - И това е единствения начин, по който може да го направи.

-Какво имаш предвид? - попита объркано Оню, но Темин вече се отдалечаваше. - И естествено, няма да ми отговориш.

Изчака няколко секунди и също тръгна.

В съблекалнята имаше само още две момчета, които се преобличаха и си говореха неща, не му обръщайки никакво внимание.

Е, поне с това беше свикнал.

Преоблече се набързо и влезе в пълния салон. Видя Минхо почти веднага.

Беше със съотборниците и изглеждаше, както винаги, така сякаш ще заспи от скука. Погледите им се срещнаха и по гърба на Оню пробяха тръпки. Засрамен, завъртя очи и отиде до една от скамейките, където седна, чакайки появата на учителя по физическо. Огледаха се наоколо и забеляза Темин, който говореше с едно непознато момиче с руса, вдигната на опашка коса и трапчинки на бузите. Джонг и Кий бяха заедно, застанали отстрани до едно магаре, изглеждайки така сякаш никой и нищо не може да ги изкара от техния им свят. Двамата бяха сладка двойка и беше очевидно, колко много държат един за друг. Радваше се за тях, но докато ги гледаше гърлото му се сви.

Какво ли беше да можеш да обичаш така? Свободно и открито, без да трябва да се криеш от чужди очи и хорско мнение. Нещо, което той едва ли щеше да изпита някога.

-Внимавай! -извика някой и преди дори да има време да извика волейболна топка се заби в лицето му, карайки глава му да се удари силно в стената зад него. Оню изскимтя от болка и се свлече напред, държейки носа си. Очилата му бяха изхвърчали някъде и през замъгления си от сълзи поглед той загледа невярващо капчиците кръв, който започнаха да се появяват на земята под него.

-Съжалявам, не те видях - каза момчето, което беше хвърлило топката, но жестоката усмивка, която беше на лицето му не изглеждаше кой знае колко съжалително. Наоколо се събра тълпа, които коментираха шумно случилото се, но никой не си направи труда да се намеси. - Но вината си е твоя. Не трябваше да стоиш там.

Оню започна да се изправя на треперещите си крака, не искайки нищо повече освен да се махне от тук. Но едва полу-изправил се същото момче, което бе хвърлило топката, замахна с крак и го ритна назад, връщайки го обратно на земята.

Оню изпъшка и се опита да овладее замайването, което го бе обзело изведнъж. Кой беше този? Защо го правеше? Шушукането бе прераснало с шумни разговори, които го накараха да се чувства като експонат от музей изложен на показ. Корема му се обърна и Оню с ужас осъзна, че ще повърне.

-Слушай ме внимателно, смотльо - каза непознатия тихо, така че да може да го чуе само той, клекнал отстрани главата му. - Това е предупреждение. Не се меси в делата на Джесика защото следващия път няма да бъда толкова милостив.

Оню премигна срещу него, опитвайки се да осъзнае чутото.

-Какво си мислиш, че правиш?!

Минхо си беше пробил път през тълпата от ученици, които ги бяха заобиколил и без дори да си направи труда да изчака отговор, хвана нападателя за яката и го надигна замахвайки с юмрук, който изпрати момчето няколко стъпки.

-Хайде, изправи се - Кий се беше появил от някъде и обремененото му от тревога лице изникна над Оню. Подпомаган от нежната, но и сигурна ръка той успя да се изправи, тъкмо когато Минхо разтърсваше онзи за яката на физкултурната му униформа, която едва сега осъзна, че изобщо не беше в цветовете на тяхното училище.

-Не е толкова забавно, когато ти отвръщат, а?! - крещеше Минхо, а очите му горяха от сурова ярост. Последва нов удар и нападателя му започна да вие като ранено животно. - Да не си посмял да го докоснеш повече?! Чуваш ли ме?! Отговори ми, шибаняко!

Джонг и Темин бяха застанали от двете му страни и се опитва безуспешно да изтръгнат непознатия от хватката му. Сякаш зъл дъх бе обладал Минхо, който замахна отново и този път улучи стомаха му.

Оню не можеше да гледа повече. Отдръпна се от Кий, който го сякаш искаше да каже нещо, но в последния момент се отказа и вместо да го спре се тръгна плътно до него, явно страхувайки се че може да припадне.

-Минхо - каза Оню едва чуто, но другото момче се обърна веднага, очите му губейки дивия си блясък щом срещнаха неговите. - Моля те, спри. 

-Но той те удари! - каза Минхо гневно, все още стискайки яката на нещастника, който изглеждаше така сякаш ще изпадне в несвяст всеки момент.

-Това, което направи е достатъчно - каза Оню и присви очи, когато замайването и болката станаха твърде силни. Вероятно щяха да му трябват и нови очила. - Остави го. Той си получи заслуженото.

За една дълга минута, Минхо сякаш нямаше да го послуша, но после той отпусна хватката си пребитото момче тупна на земята където останаха, пъшкайки от болка.

-Хайде, да те заведем при сестрата - Кий хвана нежно лакътя му и го обърна, тръгвайки към изхода. - Джонг, Темин погрижете се за Минхо!

Учениците около тях, които бяха наблюдавали случващото се като лешояди им направих път така, както Червено море се бе отворило пред Моисей. 

 

*** 

-Тази кучка!

-Успокой се, моля те.

-Няма да се успокоя докато не счупя тънкото и врат ле с двете си ръце!

Сестра бе накара Оню да легне на леглото, упокоявайки го, че носа му бе счупен. Просто натъртен. А имаше доста солидна цицина отзад на главата. 

-Не че не съм съгласен с теб - обади се Кий, който бе седнал в долния край на леглото на Оню - но трябва да действаме внимателно.

-Няма да действам внимателно, ще направя каквото аз си знам. Тя докосна нещо мое!

Оню искаше да каже, че не принадлежи на никого, но се отказа. Започваше да се пита дали не прави грешка, като им разказа. Болката в носа бе намаляла значително, вероятно хапчетата, които му даде сестра помагайки за това.

-Не исках да го споменавам, но знаеш кой е виновен за случилото се, нали? - попита остро Кий.

-Какво намекваш?!

-Ако не го беше взе на тъпия купон, Джесика нямаше да го вземе на прицел!

-Мислех, че няма да го познае!

-Сменихме му прическата и му дадохме контактни лещи, не е като да сме му направили пластични операции, идиот такъв!

Минхо направи крачка напред и Джонг застана между тях, защитна стена между него и Кий.

-Стига вече! Овладейте се и двамата! Какъв смисъл има да търсим вината, когато единственото важно вече е, че Джесика знае!

Минхо отстъпи назад, изглеждайки засрамен от това, което за малко щеше да направи.

-Тя сигурно си мисли, че Оню и Минхо са просто гаджета. Едва ли знае, че са сродни души - включи се Темин, който гледаше през прозореца.  
-Тя мрази да споделя, това което мисли за свое- каза замислено Кий, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си. - Още от малка е такава егоистка. Трябва да намерим начин да предпазим Оню от ноктите й. Може да не е много умна, но знае как да използва парите на баща си.

Оню се ядоса.

-Престанете да говорите така все едно ме няма - каза той остро, главоболието не помагайки ни най-малко на маниерите му. - Досега се грижех сам за себе си, знам как да го правя!

Минхо се приближи до другата му страна и протегна ръка си напред. Показалеца му се плъзна по бузата му и Оню трябваше да прехапа устни за да не изскимти от болка, когато пръста се доближи прекалено близо до нараненото място. Минхо се дръпна като опарен и в очите му отново припламнаха искри.

-Не мисля - каза той просто и студено.

-Какво ще стане, ако Джесика разкаже на родителите ти? - прекъсна състезанието по втренчване, което водиха Оню и Минхо, Джонг. - Какво ще стане, ако каже на баща ти?

-Не би го направила - каза Минхо, но сам не изглеждаше убеден в думите си. - Не и, докато си мисли, че сме просто гаджета.

Вратата на лечебницата се отвори и всички се обърнаха на там.От там се показа красива, висока жена с кестенява, вълниста коса и лице издялано толкова перфектно, че не можеше да е нищо друго освен направено изкуствено. Тънките вежди бяха събрани заедно, а начервените устни свити в недоволна гримаса.

Лелята на Оню.

Лешниковите очи обиколиха стаята и най-накрая се спряха на него. Оню преглътна. Здравата беше загазил. С няколко рязки стъпки тя стигна до тях, не обръщайки никакво внимание на другите момчета.

-Джинки! Ще ми обясниш ли какво си мислеше, че правиш? - изписка тя с висок и неприятен глас. - Обадиха ми се от дирекцията, че си участвал в сбиване!

-Аз не съм-

-Замълчи! Не ти искам оправданията!

Оню стисна дланите си в юмруци, изведнъж главоболието му ставайки толкова по-силно.

-Така ли са те възпитали родителите ти? Колко жалко, наистина. Но какво мога да очаквам от брат ми и непрокопсаната му жена! Не стига, че им гледам детето, но и са те възпитали като истински хулиган!

Кий и Темин ахнаха едновременно при жестоки думи.

-Вижте госпожо-

-Ти не се бъркай! - замахна с пръст леля му към Кий. - Това е между мен и племенника ми!

-Не мисля, че това е начина да му говорите, а и той наистина не се е бил!

-На кога да вярвам?! На думите на директора или на един хулиган!

-Той ви е роднина! - възкликна Кий, възмутен до дъното на душата си. - Дори не му дадохте шанса да обясни!

Оню се обърна на другата си страна, опитвайки се да скрие сълзите си. Не беше честно. Не беше направил нищо за да заслужи това неверие.

-Не се меси там, където не ти е работата! И кои сте вие, всъщност? Вие ли го вкарахте в лошия път? Вие сте, нали? Бога ми, какво само ми дойде на главата. Кълна се, ти си повече неприятности отколкото си струваш.

Унижението заля Оню като черна вълна и сякаш някой стисна сърцето му. Знаеше, че люля му не го обичаше и не искаше това от нея. Но това презрение в гласа й…

-Махай се - каза тихо Минхо и всички се обърнаха към него. - Изчезвай преди аз да те изхвърля!

-Внимавай с тона, младежо! - съвзе се бързо от изненадата си, леля му. - Не мисля, че знаеш с кого разговаряш!

-Не, вие не знаете - продължи Минхо със същия тих и опасен тон. – Името ми Чой Минхо и аз съм-

-Минхо! - извика Оню, предупредително.

-...сродната душа на племенника ви.

В лечебницата настана тишина.


	11. Chapter 11

Стомаха на Оню се преобърна.

 

-Какви ги говориш, момче? - озъби се леля му, съвземайки се от шока си. - Да не мислиш, че ще повярвам на подобни глупости? Няма да позволя вчерашни нехранимайковци да се месят в семейните ми дела!

 

-Казах истината! И няма да позволя да се отнасяте с него по този начин!- изкрещя Минхо гневно и лелята на Оню направи стъпка назад уплашено. - Няма да можете да го наранявате повече!

 

Оню се изправи на леглото, объркан от всички неща, които изпитваше. Кий постави ръката си на рамото му и успокоително докосване му подейства добре. Той надигна очи и срещна погледа на другото момче, който, за голяма изненада на Оню, бе също плувнал в сълзи.

 

-Как смееш да говориш така на възрастен човек? - извика жената в отговор, но пребледнялото й лице я издаваше. - Не знам каква игра играеш, но Оню ми е племенник и аз съм негова настойница пред закона! Мога да се държа с него, както си поискам!

 

-Той не е предмет! - възмути се и Джонг - Той е човешко същество!

 

-Госпожо - обади се и Темин, гласа му спокоен, макар дланите му да бяха свити в юмруци. - щом твърдите, че сте негова леля и негов настойник през закона, защо не го оставихте да обясни? Как може да повярвате на думите на директора, а да на дадете шанс на тези на собствената ви плът и кръв? Такова ли трябва да е отношението ви? Това ли означава да си ‘възрастен’? Защото ако е така, не искам никога да ставам такъв. По-добре да си остана завинаги ‘нехранимайко’.

 

-Ти…! Как смееш?!

 

-Махайте се - повтори Минхо и заобиколи леглото, заставайки плътно до Оню. - Дори не заслужавате да дишате един и същи въздух като него!

 

-Аз плащам за обучението му и давам подслон!

 

-Колко благородно от ваша страна! Вече може да дишате спокойно, защото ви освобождава от тови ви задължение! Оню повече няма да стъпи във вашата къща!

 

-Минхо!

 

-Не, Оню - обърна се Минхо към сродната му душа, красивото му лице изкривено в гневна гримаса. - Досега не ти създавах нищо друго освен неприятности и не се грижех за теб, както се полагаше. Но това ще се промени! Ти си мой и дори и целия свят да се обърне срещу мен, няма да се откажа от теб!

 

-Минхо…- прошепна отново Оню и избухна хлипове, пръстите му вкопчвайки се в бялата униформена риза.

 

-Няма да оставя нещата така - зафуча леля му, като бясно куче. - Няма да го направя!

 

-Госпожо, вероятно сте наясно, че не можете и нямате право да разделяте сродни души една от друга. Оню е на 17, а след няколко месеца ще навърши 18. Безсилна сте - каза Кий, усмихвайки се присмехулно.

 

-Ще видим тази работа!

 

Лелята се завъртя на пети и напусна стаята, блъскайки вратата и оставяйки ги да дишат прахта след нея.

 

-Е, това беше нещо различно - засмя се неловко Джонг, търкайки тила си.

 

-Не думай, тази жена е истински вещица - изпръхтя Кий, изправяйки се от леглото. Погледна към все още сгушилия се в Минхо, Оню, в очите му преминавайки нещо. Кимна с брадичка към тях, давайки знак на другите двама, че е време да ги оставят сами. Трите момчета се изнизаха тихо, затваряйки врата внимателно.

 

-Какво ще стане сега? - каза замислено Темин, пъхайки ръцете с в джобовете на панталона. - Ако бащата на Минхо разбере и двамата ще загазят.

 

-Загазят е твърде лека дума за това, което ще се случи, ако той разбере - въздъхна Кий и се усмихна на Джонг, който преметна ръката си около раменната му. Двамата не бяха сложили рамка на новата си връзка, но това не беше и нужно - Ада ще се изсипе отгоре им.

 

-Трудно ще е запазят тайната си… Предполагам, че лелята ще си затвори устата, щом и тя е замесена.

 

-Мога да се обзаложа, че е така - засмя се Джонг.

 

*** 

 

След три дни

 

 

...The taste of sin…

….The taste of your lips…..

 

Темин завърши последното движение, заставайки в крайната поза с лекота. Тон-колоните заглъхнаха и в стаята с огледалата настана необичайна за нея тишина.

 

-Още един път и спирам - промърмори си момчето, отивайки до скамейката за да вземе дистанционото за уредбата.

 

Музиката гръмна отново и Темин се изгуби в ритъма, правейки това, за което го биваше най-много. Песента бе стигнала едва до първия припев, когато по средата на едно сложно завъртане, той чу, че някой го вика по име. Обърна се и наистина, на прага бе застанала една от хореографките, Лиз, чернокосо момиче, с широки бедра и чаровна усмивка и едно непознато русо момче/момиче, чието нежен вид и ледена красота, правеха задачата с определянето на пола много трудно. А и спортното долнище и бял топ не помагаха особено.

 

-Здравей, Лиз - поздрави Темин, когато се приближи до тях, опитвайки се да не се вторачва до красивото, безполово същество до нея. И, уоаа, отблизо беше още по съвършено. Малко лице и чип нос, опалови очи, които го гледаха изпитателно, добре оформени розови устни и километри от порцеланова кожа. Темин преглътна. - Какво става?

 

-Какво ще кажеш да помогнеш на едно от новите ни попълнения. Рен и аз ще ти бъдем много благодарни - усмихна се Лиз широко, и сложи ръка на рамото на “Рен”, който не изглеждаше особено благодарен, а по скоро готов/а да убива. Сега оставаше и да измисли как да попита какъв пол е без да се обиди или да изгуби главата си. А най-добре и двете. - Той ще ти бъде благодарен.

 

Той? Е, един проблем по-малко.

 

-Да, имам предвид нямам нищо против - усмихна се неловко Темин - Макар да съм сигурен, че ще има по подходящи от мен.

 

-Ако не искаш да ми помогнеш, просто го кажи, тъпако - обади се Рен, студените нотки в гласа му можейки да замразят дори и огън. Като говорим за ледени принцове. - Не е к- мммгх!

 

Лиз бе сложила ръка на устата му, игнорирайки убийствения поглед, който и метна той и ръцете, който се опитваха да бутнат нейната.

 

-Извини го, малко е крив сутрините. Все още се опитвам да измислям безопасен начин да го събуждам.

 

Темин повдигна въпросително едната си вежда. Те двамата да не би да бяха…?

 

-Братовчеди сме - отговори Лиз, на немия въпрос. -Преместиха работата на баща му в друг град и ще живее при мен през учебната година. Как можех да откажа на изпаднал в затруднение член на семейството?

 

-Искаш да кажеш как може да откажеш на парите - поправи я Рен, който бе освободил устата си, устните му извити в подигравателна усмивка.

 

-Да, да. А сега млъкни преди да ти запуша устата отново!

 

-Можеш да опиташ, но дали ще успееш е съвсем друг въпрос.

 

-Не ме предизвикай, момченце!

 

-Някой казвал ли ти е, че вената на челото ти започва да тупти ужасно грозно, когато си ядосана?

 

-А някой казвал ли ти е, че знам трийсет и два начина да те съборя на земята и никой от тях не е безболезнен?

 

-Искаш да кажеш трийсет и два начина да се направиш на глупачка, нали?

 

-Извините - реши да прекъсне роднините, Темин, преди спора да ескалира до кървава разправа. - С радост ще помогна.

 

-Наистина? Имам предвид супер - засия отново Лиз, бутайки не особено нежно Рен, който залитна, но успя да запази равновесие. - Е, тогава го оставям на твоите грижи.

 

Вратата се хлопна зад нея и двете момчета останаха сами.

 

-Е, - започна Темин несигурно - В какво точно имам нужда от помощ?

 

-В нищо - Рен кръстоса ръце пред гърдите си, черните очи предизвиквайки Темин да каже нещо. - Лиз просто преувеличава. А иска да се отърве от мен.

 

-Добре, предполагам. Тогава искаш ли да по тренираш с мен?

 

Рен сви рамене сякаш му е все едно и Темин осъзна, че тове вероятно щеше да бъде много дълъг следобед.

 

*** 

 

-Няма да си сложа каската! Знаеш ли колко време ми отне да си оформя косата по този начин?!

 

-Не, но знам какво ще стан, ако се качиш на мотора без каска!

 

Кий и Джонг стояха един срещу друг на паркинга, подобно на опоненти от боксов мач.

 

-Виж, нали знаеш, че ще изгледаш добре, дори и с няколко прилепнали кичура - опита нов подход Джонг, усмихвайки се и молейки се наум да успее да убеди Кий. Колкото и сладко да изглеждаше другото момче докато се цупеше за нещо, стояха на проклетия паркинг вече десет минути. Десет минути, които можеха да използват за нещо много по ползотворно. Като натискане например.

 

Да, определено натискане.

 

-А ти знаеш ли, че синьото е новото модно този сезон? - попита сладко Кий, в очите му проблясвайки опасно пламаче, което не остана незабелязано от Джонг. - Ако искаш мога ти дам малко от този цвят. Под окото. С юмрук.

 

-Мислих, че сме се разбрали що се отнася до използване на насилие върху гаджето ти, бебчо - засмя се нервно Джонг и направи крачка назад. С Кий човек никога не можеше да бъде сигурен.

 

-Не си спомням - измърка Кий и се приближи до приятеля си, увивайки длани около врата ми - Знаеш, че не помня неща, които не ми изнасят.

 

-Да, знам - прошепна Джонг, погледа му спускайки се надолу към устните на Кий, когато другото момче плъзна езика си бавно. - Нарочно го правиш.

 

-Нямам си на идея за какво говориш - прошепна Кий в отговор.

 

-Наистина ми се драйфа от вас - обади се и трети глас и двамата се отдалечиха един от друг като ужилени.

 

Темин бе застанал на няколко крачки от тях, очевидно в ужасно настроение. Едната му страна бе странно зачервена във формата на… ръка?

 

-Какво е станало? - попита Кий озадачено.

 

-Нищо - изплю Темин- Освен ако не броим факта, че ми удариха шамар, защото исках да помогна. Да бъде проклет онзи дивак! Но няма да оставя нещата така, о, не! Ще му покажа кой е Темин Лии дори да е последното нещо, което ще направя!

 

Джонг и Кий се спогледаха, докато Темин смееше тип аз-съм-луд-учен-и-живея-самотна-кула-и-възкресявам-мъртви. Джонг завъртя показалеца си във въртеливо движение, а Кий надигна рамене.

 

-Мини - започна внимателно Джонг - за какво говориш?

 

-За Рен! Проклетия, самовлюбен тъпак, отгледан от горили!Не съм го хващал за задника! Той дори няма такъв!

 

-Добрее, защо не се успокоим и тогава ще ни разкажеш всичко, става ли? - предложи Кий мило. - Май ще ни трябва и лед.

 

-Хайде, ще отидем у нас. Минхо и Оню ще дойдат по късно.

 

-Добре, аз ще се кача с Мини в джипа - кимна Кий.

 

*** 

 

-Мога и сам да го направя! Не съм сакат - възпротиви се Оню, докато Минхо слагаше каската на главата му, лицето му толкова близо, че можеше да види дори и малката бенка под дясното му око.

 

Минхо закопча капсите и се усмихна нежно, навеждайки се надолу за да положи невинна целувка върху устните на Оню, чието лице лумна в червено.

 

-Знам, просто исках аз да го направя - прошепна той и изпъна гърба си, слагайки собствената си каска. Преметна се на мотора си и запали мотора, погледайки очаквателно към Оню, който въздъхна и се качи зад него. Не вярваше особено на машини с две колела. А и на двата си крака в този ред на мисли. Оню зае мястото зад Минхо и обви ръцете си около кръста на баскетболиста, чувствайки твърдите плочки на корема му. Мотора потегли плавно и при все това Оню стегна захвата си, страхувайки се, че ако не го направи може да се озове на земята.

 

От паркинга се присъедениха към градското движение, небето над тях потъмняло опасно. Оню се притисна по-близо и затвори очи. Не беше очаквал това, когато се бе събудил тази сутрин.

 

От случката с побоя бяха минали три дни. И някоя неща се бяха променили. Минхо, Джонг и Кий вече говореха с него в училище, като Минхо буквално беше като залепнал за него през междучасията. Това предизвиква фурор сред другите ученици, които изобщо не бяха очаквали такъв развой на нещата. Джесика не пропускаше възможност да хвърля хапливи забележки и подигравки, но не си позволяваше нищо друго. Не и когато Минхо толкова открито заяви защитата си. Но беше ясно, че няма да остави нещата така. Както казваше Кий, можеш да откъснеш опашката на змията, но това не я прави по-малко такава. Това плюс непрекъснатото внимание насочено към него, правеха дните в училището непоносимо дълги, въпреки че постоянния допир на сродната му душа, да компенсираше до някъде за това.

 

Леля му се бе променила мнението. Вероятно защото беше направила своето проучване и това, какво можеше да и донесе едно сродяване с фамилия като Чой. Когато Оню се прибра същия следобед, придружаван от един много бойно настроен Минхо, тя ги посрещна, така както вероятно би посрещнала кралицата. Оню, никога не бе е виждала да се усмихва така (поне не в негово присъствие и определено не към него), извинявайки за “недорузумението”, както нарече по-ранната случка тя. Дори покани Минхо да остани за вечеря. Когато я помолиха да запази частта за сродните души още няколко дни, тя се съгласи. Оню не и вярваше особено, но засега не бе нарушила обещанието си.

 

А и скоро нямаше да има нужда.

 

Утре вечер Оню бе поканен на официална вечеря с майката на бащата на Минхо в един от най-луксозните ресторанти в града.

 

Да се кажеше, че се страхува, щеше е да твърде леко определение за това, което чувстваше. Беше ужасен и объркан. Все едно се бе качил на влак, който с бясна скорост летеше към пропастта, а той не можеше да намери спирачката.

 

-Добре ли си? - извика Минхо, гласа му звучейки странно идващ из под каската.

 

-Нищо ми няма! - извика в отговор Оню и ахна изненадано, когато Минхо увеличи скоростта, минавайки почти на червено през поредния светофар.

 

-Извинявай, скоро ще стигнем!

 

-Няма нищо!

 

Часовете минаваха като секунди, а Оню не се чувстваше готов за такава среща.

 

***

 

Мъжът зад огромното бюро не изглеждаше доволен. Напротив. Изглеждаше толкова далеч от недоволен, колкото може да е самото слънцето от луната. Посивяващата черна коса бе отметната на една страна с гел. Лицето покрито със ситни бръчици, които се бяха врязали в кожата на мъжа, бе сурово. Присвитите очи не знаеха що е милост, а тънките устни бяха винаги свити в иронична гримаса. Строгия черен костюм допълваше вида на човек-тиранин.

 

-От кога са тази снимки? - попита мъжа и гласа му прозвуча рязко, като гръмотевица от ясно небе. Захвърли плика със снимките на бюрото и вряза в погледа си в потящия се мъж пред него.

 

-От вчера, сър - отговори частния детектив, искайки му се да не бе приемал поръчката. Но как можеше да откаже, без бизнеса му да пострада?- Хората ми са ги заснели следобеда.

 

-А относно другия въпрос?

 

-99% сме сигурни, че отговора е положителен.

 

-Значи така - промърмори мъжа зад бюрото и махна с ръка на другия, знак че е свободен. - Глупак, какво си мисли, че прави.

 

Детектива се поклони сковано и побърза да изчезне от очите в на този, който в бизнес средите бе по-известен като ‘Стоманения Чой’. Не познаваше лично сродната душа на сина на Чой, но го съжаляваше.

 

Отдавна беше в този занаят и знаеше накъде се развиват нещата


	12. Chapter 12

Минхо беше нервен.

Нещо повече от това. Беше си изял ноктите до кожа, развървявайки месото от вътре. Може би беше лоша идея. Може би трябваше да изчака преди да вземе толкова крайно решение.

-Ще престанеш ли да обикаляш в кръг, зави ми се свят само да те гледам? - скастри го госпожа Чой от мястото си на дивана. Времето бе щедро към нея и лицето й все още изглеждаше младежки свежо, макар и първите бръчици около очите вече да бяха ясно видими, въпреки козметичните интервенции, който майка му редовно си правеше. - На един млад господин не му подобава да се държи така.

-Чудесно - заяде се Минхо. - Защото предпочитам да отида в училище гол, отколкото да съм ‘млад господин’.

Майко му го погледна остро, но ефекта от този поглед отдавна беше изгубил силата си.

-Защо баща ми отмени резервацията в ресторанта? -попита Минхо, сядайки в другия край на дивана. - Не знам какво е намислил, но ако направи нещо пред Оню никога няма да му простя.

Госпожа Чой въздъхна. Бе приела признанието на Минхо с относително спокойствие, което отчасти се дължеше и на годините през които трябваше да запази обществената си маска на възпитана и високо образована жена от висшето общество, въпреки че бе имало случай в които единственото, което искаше да направи, бе да излее скъпото шампанско в нечии пазви и да си тръгне демонстративно. Малко хора знаеха, че бе израснала в едно от бедните предградия на града, делейки една стая с петте си братя и сестра и вечно пияния си баща, който обичаше да повече бутилка, от който и да е било от тях. Бе минал дълъг път от тогава и сега, когато старостта чукаше на вратата й, тя бе прозряла някой истини. Не можеше да отрече, че не е малко разочарована, че сина и нямаше да се ожени за някоя от младите дами, които си бе набелязала внимателно за него. Но тези неща не можеха да се контролират и ако означаваше, че трябва да приеме това момче в семейството им, за да може Минхо да бъде щастлив, е, така да бъде. Пълния и с обожание поглед се плъзна към красивия млад мъж. Осъзнаваше, че не бе кой знае колко добра майка през ранните му години и че не можеше да заличи белезите, които бе нанесла на големия си син, но можеше да даде всичко от себе си занапред да бъде майката, за която си бе мечтал Минхо. И дори и засега той да я отблъскваше, тя не съмняваше, че с малко търпение, отново ще си завоюва тази титла.

-Всичко ще е наред, не се притеснявай - усмихна му се тя уверително.

Сега да имаше кой и нея да убеди. 

-Иска ми да ти повярвам, но ми е малко трудно щом се отнася до него.

-Виж - въздъхна тя. - Последно време той наистина се старае и просто му дай шанс, става ли?

Минхо не каза нищо, но бе свил устните си инатливо, забил погледа си в една вазите и от китайски порцелан.

-Същия инат си като него.

***  
-Защо и ние не можем да отидем - изхленчи Джонг от задната седалка на джипа.

-Защото е лично - сряза го Кий, докато се оглеждаше в огледалото на джабката над него. Когато бе станал сутринта с ужас бе установил, че му е излязла пъпка. Точно по средата на челото.

За миг се сети за онази част от песента на Елза от ‘Замръзналото кралство’ - ‘Тук съм и тук смятам да остана!’

-Не и ако зависи от мен, пъпкена версия на Елза… - промърмори си той.

-Каза ли нещо? - попита от шофьорското място до него, Темин, барабанейки си с пръсти в ритъм с песента. Днес очевидно бе в по-добро настроение.

-Не, нищо.

-Беше мой ред да избирам филма - проплака зад тях Джонг. - Защо Темин го направи?

-Защото ти избираш само тъпи такива - отговори Темин, завивайки плавно надясно.

-Не е вярно! - ахна възмутено Джонг и главата му изникна из между седалките. - Имам страхотен усет за филми! Вземи си думите обратно!

-Заради страхотния ти усет за филми, предния път, когато ти трябваше да избираш, гледахме как транс-сексуален стриптизьор се опитва да си пробие пъпа си с телбот - обади се и Кий, който се бе отказал да зяпа обилно намазаната си с коректор пъпка в огледалото. - И това дори не бе най-странна част от филма.

-Заглавието беше ‘Къса пола и къса брада’...

-Помислих, че комедия с пирати!!

-С плакат на мъж с брада и пола? Сериозно?

-Беше тъмен плакат.. И имаше папагал!

-Добре, че си красив - промърмори Темин и влезе в паркинга на мола, в който щяха да ходят на кино.

-Това пък какво трябва да означава? - намръщи се Джонг, подпирайки брадичката си на седалката на Кий.

-Че те харесвам такъв какъвто си си - потупа го леко по рамото Кий, избухвайки в смях секунда след това.

Двадесет минути по-късно, Темин се нареди на опашката за билети на “Защитниците на Галактиката”, докато Кий и Джонг отидат да купят снаксовете и напитките. А и вероятно да се натискат в тоалетната. От както тръгнаха не можеха да задържат ръцете си далеч един от друг за по-дълго от минута.

Дойде неговия ред и той поръча три билета, зяпайки другите плакати безразлично, докато момиче зад касата му ги даде. Освен този, който щяха да гледат имаше още една драма и един екшън със Скалата. Май трябваше да изберат него.

-Сигурно се шегуваш.

Темин замръзна. Обърна се бавно и да, никакво съмнение. Зад него, с цялата си величествена ледена красота стоеше Рен, хванал зад ръка сладко малко момиченце, със синя рокличка и коса дигната на опашки, което държеше картонена кутийка с пуканки с картинки от филма.

-Рен…-започна Темин, името увисвайки във въздуха.- Каква случайност да се срещнем тук.

Рен го гледаше безразлично и за момент Темин си помисли, че ще бъде напълно игнориран, когато русото момче проговори.

-Сестра ми искаше да гледа този филм от дълго време. Бях и обещал, че ще го гледаме заедно - каза той.

-Разбирам…

-Господине?

Усмихната касиерка беше подала ръка напред, стиснала билетите. Темин и благодари смутено и се отдръпна настрани оглеждайки се за Кий и Джонг, които сякаш бяха потънали вдън земя. До филма оставаха още 19 минути, плюс още пет, ако пропуснеха рекламите. Настани се на една от масите за бързо хранена, точно до киното, знаейки че ще е дълго чакане. Трябваше той да отиде да купи храната. На всичкото отгоре трябваше да срещне и Рен тук. Вчера не се бяха разделили особено добре. И под не особено добре имаше предвид обвиненията на Рен, че го обарва, докато Темин просто искаше да нагласи тази му в правилната посока. Досега не го бяха шамаросвали. Не беше приятно преживяване.

-Влизай навътре.

О, я стига.

Рен побутна сестричката си още малко по-навътре и седна до нея, вземайки пуканките от ръката и и оставяйки ги на дървената масичка. Явно забелязал странния му поглед, се обърна към него, повдигайки едната си вежда въпросително.

-Проблем?

-Н-не…

-Защото винаги можеш да се преместиш на друга маса.

-Но аз бях първи тук!

-Е й?

-Винаги ли си толкова чаровен с хора, които едва познаваш или аз съм специален случай?

-Ти ми кажи?  
Темин въздъхна. Нямаше смисъл. Да спориш с Рен бе като да спориш с кафена машина, че ти е пуснала чай, вместо капучино. Вместо съсредоточи вниманието си върху момиченцето,чийто страни избухнаха в червено, когато забеляза интереса му.

-Здравей - усмихна и се той и махна с ръка неловко. - Аз съм Темин. А ти как се казваш?

-Дае…

-Красиво име за красива, млада госпожица.

-Малката ми сестричка ли сваляш сега?

Темин се ядоса.

-Какъв, по дя - усети се навреме и си прехапа езика. - Какъв ти е проблема с мен? Сериозно? Мразиш ли ме? Затова ли ми удари шамара снощи? Защото ако е така, се държиш объркващо. Обикновено хора не търсят компанията на тези, които не харесват.

Рен изглеждаше изненадан от внезапното му избухване. Лицето му омекна и за част от секундата през очите му премина разкаяние.

-Мини, ето къде си.

Кий застана до неговата страна, гледайки въпросително надолу към него, стиснал в ръцете си три чаши с оранжада.

‘Всичко наред ли е?’ прочети Темин в този поглед. Кимна едва забележимо.

-Кой са приятелите ти, Темин? - попита Джонг, заставайки от другата страна на Кий, на лицето му кацнала обичайната усмивка, напълно сляп за напрежението, което се носеше из въздуха. Той се бе натоварил със снаксовете.

-Това е Рен - каза Темин и Джонг се обърна рязко към него, долната му челюст висвайки надолу. Идиот. Не можеше да бъде по-очевиден. - А това е сестричка му, Дае. Рен, това са Джонг и Кий.

Рен кимна в поздрав. Е, можеше и да по-зле.

-Мисля, че е време да влизаме в киното - каза неловко Джонг, когато тишината се проточи малко дълго от нормалното.

-Да, прав си - изправи се с облекчение Темин. Не искаше да бъде гаден затова погледна към билетите им, търсейки номерата на седалките им. - Ние сме на 73,74 и 75, а вие?

-На втория ред - каза Рен и също се изправи, вземайки кутията с пуканите на сестра си, която съвсем се бе свила, при появата на Джонг и Кий.

Странната групичка тръгна заедно към салона, носейки тишината със себе си, като пелерина. Вътре се разделиха с едно последно кимване от страна на Рен и махване от страна на Темин, тримата тръгвайки нагоре към седалките си, докато родните останаха на пълния ред.

-Странен е - каза Кий, веднъж седнала, подавайки му неговата оранжада. - Но е ужасно красив.

-Ужасно като характера му - промърмори Темин, гонейки сламката си с устни.

-Но това не ти пречи да си падаш по него - ухили се Кий знаещо.

Темин се задави и се наложи Джонг да го потупа по гърба, смеейки се неудържимо, спечелвайки си няколко неодобрителни погледа от съседите им. За спасение на Темин,светлините угаснаха и прожекторите се включиха, призовавайки зрителите да сложат 3D очилата си.

Но Кий беше прав. А как можеше да искаш целунеш някого, едновременно с това да го удушиш, за Темин предстоеше да разбере.

***  
Оню беше отказал предложението на леля му да отидат на пазар за нови дрехи, и сега застанал пред огромната, красива къща, където щеше да вечеря с родителите на Минхо, съжали затова. Някак си дънките и тениската, с които беше облечен, съвсем не си отиваха с лукса още от отвън. 

-Няма да бъдем в ресторанта - казал му беше Минхо, по-ранно същия ден, когато му се беше обадил по телефона. - Ще вечеряме в къщата на родителите ми. Нямаш нищо против, нали?

-Не - каза Оню и наистина го мислеше.

-Добре - каза Минхо и в гласа му се прокрадна облекчение. - Не се обличай официално, сложи си каквото ти е удобно.

-Сигурен ли си? - осъмни се Оню, побутвайки очилата си нагоре и изпъвайки се назад на въртящия си стол. - Нали трябва да направя добро впечатление на родителите ти?

-Повярвай ми, не можеш да ги впечатлиш с дрехите си. А и аз също ще неофициално облечен.

-Това беше мило - намръщи се Оню.

-Не се сърди. Нямах предвид нещо лошо - въздъхна от другия края на линията Минхо. - Просто ми повярвай, окей?

-Окей - кимна Оню, макар че Минхо нямаше как да го види.

-Ще дойда да те взема да те взема към шест.

-Няма нужда - възпротиви се Оню, ставайки от стола и извивайки гърба си котка. - И само мога да дойда. Просто ми дай адреса.

-Сигурен ли си? Нищо не ми пречи да дойда до вас.

-Знам - усмихна се Оню. - Просто искам само да дойда.

Минхо въздъхна отново, но не се противи отново. Продиктува му адреса и Оню го записа на края на тетрадката му по история.

-И не се притеснявай - каза му преди да затвори Минхо. - Всичко ще бъде наред.

-Знам.

Добре. Изобщо нищо не знаеше.


	13. Chapter 13

Оню се опита да се намести на мястото си на дивана и при все, че задника му, едва ли някога се бе докосвал до по - удобен такъв, се чувстваше така, все едно седи на тръни. По слепоочието му се спусна капка пот и той се опита да я избърше небрежно с пръсти, но острия поглед на майката на Мино, го накара да замръзне по средата на движението. 

\- Е, Оню, Мино ми каза, че си добър ученик? - каза тя внезапно и Оню не подскочи. Много. – Имаш ли любим предмет? 

\- Ами да. - прокашля се Оню, намествайки очилата си нагоре. - История, госпожо. 

\- О, не ме наричай ‘госпожо’, това обръщение ме кара да се чувствам стара. - махна тя неопределено във въздуха, диамантения пръстен на дясната и ръка, хващайки светлината над лампите над тях и проблясвайки. - Наричай ме просто На Ън. Ще ми направиш ли тази услуга? 

\- Да, разбира се. - размаха ръце пред себе си Оню, усещайки как лицето му пламва. Къде се губеше Мино? Пет минути никога не му се бяха виждали по - дълги. 

\- Оню! -извика детски глас и на лицето му неволно цъфна усмивка. 

\- Здравей, Йоджун! - засмя се Оню, когато момченцето се хвърли отгоре му, сигурно в това, че ще го хванат. 

\- Ще останеш за вечеря нали, нали? -забъбри то въодушевено, намествайки се на коленете му. - Искам да ти покажа стаята си! Имам всичките фигурки от ‘Лигата на отмъщението’ и тези на ‘Х-мен’, и няколко плаката! Мама ми подари нов комплект “Лего’ и много ми се иска да си построя гара, но картинките са трудни! Ще ми помогнеш ли? А и може да гледаме ‘Ловен сезон”! Това ми е любимата анимация! Ти харесваш ли я? Ако не, може да си изберем нещо друго, имам голяма колекция и..

\- Йоджун.. - На Ън прекъсна по - малкия си син, опитвайки се да звучи строго, но гласа й потрепервайки накрая от едва прикрития смях, който я напуши. - Остави госта ни намира. На това ли съм те учила?

 

\- Но мамо.. - нацупи се Йоджун, обръщайки се към нея. - Толкова рядко виждам Оню! Йосун ми каза, че когато имаш гадже, трябва да се виждате всеки ден, защото иначе любовта ви ще угасне! 

Оню се опита да прикрие лицето си зад главата на Йоджун. 

\- И Оню какво общо има с това? - попита объркано На Ън, кръстосвайки крака елегантно. 

\- Той ми е гадже, очевидно! 

Оню се задави с плюнката си. Наистина започваше да му става навик. 

\- Не думай.. - промълви На Ън, вече искрено развеселена. - А той знае ли? 

\- Естествено! - възкликна Йоджун, вдигайки ръце във въздуха, сякаш не можейки да повярва, че майка му изобщо се съмнява в това. – Нали, Оню? 

\- Ами аз.. 

\- Йоджун, мислех че ще си на малко повече години, когато ще започнеш да крадеш гаджетата ми. - включи се в разговора и Мино, идвайки от коридора.

\- Аз вече съм голям! - възрази Йоджун, отмятайки назад глава и разбивайки носа на Оню. 

\- Йоджун! - извика ужасено На Ън и скочи на крака, за да грабне уплашеното момченце, което гледаше стичащата се между пръстите кръв на Оню. 

\- Нищо ми няма, наистина. - опита да се усмихне, но направи гримаса, носа туптейки от тъпа болка. И проклетата кръв се лееше като фонтан. Опитваше се да я спре с ръка, но опитите му лесно можеха да се нарекат неуспешни. 

\- Дай да видя. - каза загрижено Мино и коленичи пред него, отделяйки шепата от носа му, въпреки протеста на Оню, че ще изцапа всичко. – Мисля, че само е натъртен. Хайде, ще те заведа в стаята си. Трябва да полегнеш малко. 

\- Не, наистина няма нужда. Ще отида до банята и..Хей, какво правиш?! - Мино бе пъхнал ръка под коленете му, а с другата придържайки го през раменете и повдигайки го, сякаш не тежеше изобщо. 

На Ън наблюдаваше сцената мълчаливо, не можейки да скри изненадата си. Никога преди не бе виждала сина си толкова загрижен към някой друг, освен Йоджун. На лицето й се появи мека усмивка. Нима това не бе любов?

\- Мамо.. - изхленчи Йоджун в прегръдките й и тя сведе глава надолу, срещайки пълните му със сълзи очи, гледка, от която сърцето й се сви. - Оню ще се оправи ли? Не го направих нарочни, наистина!

\- Разбира се, че не си го направил нарочно, миличък. - погали тя косите му успокоително. 

\- Но сега, Оню ще ми се разсърди и няма да ми говори, нали?

\- Не, естествено, че не. Не се притеснявай. Ще видиш, че на вечеря, всичко вече ще е наред. 

Йоджун не изглеждаше много убеден, но така или иначе спря да плаче. 

\- Мога ли да отида да го видя? - попита след малко. 

\- Не, миличък. - поклати отрицателно глава На Ън, изтривайки с палци остатъците му от сълзите по бузите. - Да ги оставим сами. Батко ти ще се погрижи за него. Не се притеснявай. 

\- Но аз съм гаджето на Оню! 

\- Разбира се, че си. - съгласи се усмихнато На Ън, мислейки си, че Оню наистина трябва да е специално момче, за да привлече така и двата й сина. - Но нека не ги притесняваме. 

Йоджун се нацупи, но не настоя повече.

***   
Мино положи нежно Оню на собственото си легло. 

\- Стой така, ще отида до банята за влажна кърпа. 

Оню кимна колкото можеше и затвори очи, опитвайки се да не обръща внимание на дразнещата болка. Тревожеше се за Йоджун. Братът на Мино наистина изглеждаше уплашен. Ами, ако се беше травмирал от всичката тази кръв? 

Мино се върна с кърпата в ръка, чаша вода и неизвестно хапче в другата. Седна на леглото до него, почиствайки лицето му внимателно и съсредоточено и гледайки да не натиска твърде силно.

\- Скоро ще спре. - промърмори той, сгъвайки голямата кърпа няколко пъти, така че кръвта да не се вижда. - Ама ти наистина нямаш късмет. Това, че си оживял до тази възраст си е сериозно постижение. 

\- Хаха! - каза глухо Оню, вземайки хапчето, което му подаваше Мино и надигайки се леко, за да може да отпие от чашата с вода. От положението си не можеше да види много от стаята, но и от малкото, което успя да види, му стана ясно, че е по – просторна, дори от хола в къщата на леля му. В едната част беше леглото на Мино и бюрото му с компютър и айпад, тупнат небрежно върху една камара с комикси, а в другата, нещо като всекидневна, с онези странни надуваеми фотьойли, огромна плазма и плейстейшън с разхвърляни игри на пода пред него. Имаше и огромна стойка за дискове с различна музика. Едната стена беше напълно остъклена и Оню си наложи да не мисли за ‘Тринайстия призрак’. - Няма ли да закъснеем за вечерята?

\- Не се притеснявай за това. - махна с ръка Мино и за изненада на Оню, се опъна до него, пъхайки ръката си под тила му. - Баща ми още не се е върнал. Прислужничката ще ни извика, когато всичко е готово.

\- Какво правиш?

\- Лягам до сродната си душа, на теб на какво ти прилича? 

Оню отвори уста да отвърне, но после поклати глава. Вместо това събра цялата си смелост и се присламчи почти до гърдите на Мино, опитвайки се да заглуши въздишката на удоволствие, която заплашваше да се изплъзне от устните му. Мино не каза нищо, но се усмихна широко, придърпвайки го по плътно към себе си. 

\- Преди малко и теб те заболя, нали? - попита тихо Оню, чертаейки кръгове върху покритите с плат гърди на Мино. 

Мино изхъмка лениво, сякаш на прага на дрямка. 

\- Защо това работи само в една посока. - каза Оню, горчивина изпълвайки гласа му. - Искаше ми се и аз да можех да изпитвам твоите емоции. 

\- И това ще стане. 

\- От къде си толкова сигурен?

\- Просто го знам. - усмихна му се Мино, обръщайки глава към него и притискайки нежно устните си върху неговите, преглъщайки изненаданата въздишка на Оню. 

След няколко дълги мига на невинни целувки, Оню се отпусна и реши просто да се наслади на момента. Дясната ръка на Мино се спусна до талията му, върховете на пръстите му пъхайки се под ластика на дънките му и карайки кожата на Оню да настръхне. 

\- Чакай, чакай.. - прекъсна той целувката задъхано, въпреки протеста на онази част от себе си, чието съществуване бе открил съвсем наскоро. Очилата му се бяха замъглили и той ги свали, за да ги изтрие в тениската си. - Не можем да правим това сега. 

\- И защо? - усмихна му се хищнически Мино, надвесвайки се над него. В черните му очи играеха закачливи пламъчета. - Никой няма да влезе тук без моето позволение. 

\- Не става въпрос за това! Баща ти може да се върне всеки момент, а и не ми се вижда редно да правим това, когато семейството ти е толкова наблизо. Някакси.. не е правилно. 

Мино взе очилата от ръката му, поставяйки ги на достатъчно отдалечено разстояние.

\- Знаеш ли, намирам те за изключително секси, когато се опитваш да ми предадеш урок по морални принципи. - каза той с дрезгав глас. 

\- Мино! 

Чук, чук. 

Мино и Оню се спогледаха и баскетболиста скочи от него, приземявайки се на земята по задник и псувайки тихо. Оню побърза да си сложи очилата, почти сигурен, че над главата му светеше огромен неонов знак с надпис ‘Той тук се натиска с гаджето си’.

\- Да? - каза Мино, когато се изправи на крака, прекарвайки ръката си през разрошената си, къса коса. 

Вратата се открехна и за ужас на Оню, от там се показа майката на Мино. Тя се загледа в чорлавата прическа на сина си, после погледа й падна върху зачервеното лице на Оню и устните й се извиха в знаеща усмивка. 

\- Само исках да ви кажа, че вечерята е сервирана. И баща ти се върна. 

\- Благодаря, майко. Идваме след секунда. 

След един последен развеселен поглед, На Ън излезе, затваряйки вратата след себе си по същия безшумен начин, по който я беше отворила. 

\- Е, това беше неловко. 

\- Мислиш ли.. - изсъска Оню и се изправи рязко. Слава Богу, кръвта явно бе спряла да тече. - Казах ти, но ти никога не ме слушаш. 

\- О, стига. Ние сме на 17 години, от нас на практика се очаква да вършим такива неща. - намигна му Мино. 

\- Как ще погледна майка ти в очите? - изстена Оню и зарови лице в ръцете си. 

Мино се приближи до него и го прегърна, подпирайки брадичката си върху главата му. 

\- Не е станало кой знае какво. - опита се да го успокой той. - Майка ме е сварвала да правя къде по - ужасни неща. 

Оню се намръщи. 

\- Като например?

\- Знаеш ли, мисля че е време да слизаме. - закашля се Мино, отпускайки ръцете си и извъртайки глава настрани. 

\- Да, добър отговор. - каза саркастично Оню. 

\- Но преди да слезем, искам да знаеш за баща ми..

\- Спокойно, Мино. Нали вече говорихме. Разбрах, че не е най-милия човек на земята. Ще го преживея, някак си. - усмихна му се Оню, тръгвайки към вратата. - А и той сам предложи тази вечеря. Това е положителен знак, нали?

\- Ти не го познаваш, както аз. - въздъхна Мино и тръгна до него, двамата излизайки от стаята. - Майка постоянно ми повтаря, че се е променил, но на мен ми е трудно да го повярвам. 

\- Всичко ще е наред, ще видиш. 

\- Прав си. - каза Мино и го хвана за ръка. Двамата слязоха по широкото стълбище, когато се чу звънеца на входната врата. - Сега пък кой е..

Една възрастна жена в черно бяла униформа, побърза да отвори вратата. Оню замръзна на първото стъпало. 

\- Мино, Оню, каква приятна изненада е да ви видя! – усмихна им се сладко Джесика, когато се обърна подавайки връхната си дреха на прислужничката. - Какво има? Господин Чой не ви ли каза, че и аз съм поканена на вечерята? 

В гърлото на Оню застана топка. 

\- Не, пропуснах. - обади се студен мъжки глас и Оню се обърна в посоката от която дойде, срещайки погледа на възрастен мъж с побеляла коса и стоманен поглед, от който го побиха тръпки. 

На Ън се показа зад него, усмивката й застивайки, когато видя Джесика. 

\- Скъпи, какво означава това?- попита тя.

\- Каквото виждаш, мила. - усмихна й се фалшиво бащата на Мино. - Реших, че с повече хора, вечерята ще е по - забавна. 

Мино изглежда беше на ръба на това да му скочи, затова Оню побърза да мине напред и за голямо изумление на сродната си душа, отиде пред господин Чой и му се поклони дълбоко. 

\- Името ми е Оню Лии и съм сродната душа на сина ви, сър. - каза той, когато се надигна, намествайки очилата си. - Много ви благодаря за поканата тази вечер. 

\- Е, поне обноски не ти липсват. - каза презрително бащата на Мино и му обърна грубо гръб, правейки подканващ знак към Джесика. - Масата е сложена, момичето ми. Може да заповядаш. 

\- Да, разбира се, господин Чой. - усмихна му се тя, подминавайки транзитно Оню. 

Двамата изчезнаха в трапезарията, оставяйки На Ън, Оню и Мино зад себе си. 

\- Съжалявам. - каза тихо На Ън, приближавайки се до него и слагайки ръка на рамото му. - Не знаех за това. Наистина. 

\- Няма проблем, не сте направили нищо. - възрази слабо Оню, опитвайки се да преглътне унижението. 

\- Напротив. - възрази Мино, пристъпвайки към тях. - Няма да оставя нещата така! Оню, да се махаме от тук. 

Оню надигна глава и срещна погледа на сродната си душа, в очите му проблясвайки решителност. 

\- Не.

\- Как така не? Ако останем тук, това означава, че сме съгласни да играем по неговите правила! 

\- Баща ти ме покани на вечеря и аз ще присъствам. Знам, че е почти невъзможно да ме приеме, но един страхливец би приел още по - трудно, затова не, Мино, няма да си тръгнем. - каза привидно спокойно Оню. - А и щом ти си до мен, не се боя от нищо. 

Неволно, Мино отвърна на усмивката, притегляйки го в обятията си. 

На Ън извърна глава, чувствайки се като воайор. Имаше нещо твърде лично в тази сцена. 

***

Кий излезе от банята, сушейки косата си с хавлия, друга такава увита около тъкнкия му кръст.

\- Някои хора биха платили хиляди за подобна гледка.

Кий с мъка задържа усмивката си, обръщайки се рязко към гаджето си, което се бе излегнало на леглото му, небрежно подпрял главата си с една ръка и без да крие това, че го оглежда.

\- Мисля, че те помолих да ме изчакаш долу. - каза спокойно, въпреки че гледката пред очите му, правеше странни неща с тялото му. Приближи се до гардероба си и остави кърпата да се свлече надолу по краката му, оставяйки напълно гол. Обичаше, когато вниманието на Джонгхьон бе насочено изцяло към него. Това караше кожата му да настръхва и сърцето му да зачестява ритъма си. Караше го да се чувства желан, обичан и всички онези неща, за които си бе мечтал толкова години, мислейки си, че никога няма да ги получи.

Нарочно се наведе, за да си вземе боксерки от най - долното чекмедже, хапейки устни, за да прикрие смеха си, когато Джонг изръмжа след него. Да, Кий знаеше как да натиска бутоните на хората и това го забавляваше изключително много. Още повече щом ставаше въпрос за Джонг.

Е, Мино беше забавна гледка с изпълканлите си вени и онази физиономия, която просто си крещеше ‘Хълк’.

Избра един бял чифт и се надигна бавно, пъхайки единия си крак, после другия, придърпвайки тънкия плат нагоре, ръцете му задържайки се малко повече от необходимото, когато стигна до задните си части, впивайки ноктите си в бялата плът.

\- Господи, това е изпитание, нали? Трябва да е изпитание! - изстена Джонг зад него и това беше последната капка. Кий избухна в смях и дооблече боксерките си с едно движение, обръщайки се на пети и хвърляйки се към леглото, право върху един много същисан Джонг. Започна да отрупва лицето му с целувки, опитвайки се да изрази щастието, което се гушеше в гърдите му. - Хей, какво ти става? Не ме разбирай погрешно, не че се оплаквам. Просто не съм свикнал да те виждам такъв.

\- Какъв? - попита любопитно Кибум и спря да шава, подпирайки брадичката си на юмрук, намествайки се удобно върху Джонг.

Джонг се замисли за точната дума.

\- Закачлив, предполагам.. - каза най - накрая внимателно и Кибум го удари по рамото. - Хей, защо?

\- Не трябва да стъпваш на пръсти около мен, окей? - усмиха му се Кий, протягайки ръка напред, за да погали страната му, наслаждавайки на наситения червен цвят, който се появи на бузата на Джонг.

\- Трудно ми е след толкова години физическо насилие. - закачи се Джонг, слагайки ръка на кръста му. – Мисля, че имам нужда от професионална помощ.

\- Какъв вид професионална помощ? - попита нехайно Кий, но и двамата знаеха, какво се крие зад тези думи.

\- Да видим...

Джонг го бутна рязко от себе си и преди Кий да е разбрал какво точно става, се озова под него. Джонг го затвори между ръцете си, устните му извити в хищническа усмивка.

\- Какво ще кажеш, първо да покажа на теб?

Кий се престори, че се замисля над предложението.

\- Добре. -кимна той, отваряйки устните си леко подканващо.

Джонгхьон беше истински джентълмен и затова не изчака втора покана.

Заети да се натискат, двамата дълго не забелязаха зелената светлина. Когато все пак Джонгхьон го направи, няколко минути по - късно..

\- Мамка му, сигурно се шегуваш!

Историята обичаше да се повтаря, докато съдбата стоеше на първия ред и хвърляше по няколко пуканки наведнъж, гребейки от голямата купа, която си бе купила. Но не солени. Падаше си по сладките.


	14. Chapter 14

　- Е, Джесика чух, че баща ти е купил нова имот край морето. - господин Чой отряза малък къс от филето от сьомга и го постави в устата си, не забравяйки да изтрие несъществуваща мазнина от устните си. - Трябваше да ми се обади. Моят агент е много добър.  
　  
　- Знаете какъв е баща ми, винаги действа преди да мисли. - засмя се Джесика, отпивайки от чашата си с вино.  
　  
　- Да, но въпреки това е толкова добър бизнесмен. Постиженията му са достойни за уважение. - усмихна и се господин Чой и Джинки отказа да ревнува от момичето срещу него. Какво като бащата на Мино не го харесваше? Бе преживял и по-лоши неща. Все някак щеше да го преглътне.  
　  
　- Добре ли си? - попита Мино загрижено, навеждайки се към него.Бе седнал на стола до него, въпреки протестите на баща му, че е ще е по удачно да седне до ‘дамата си’ Джесика. . - Изглеждаш малко пребледнял.  
　  
　- Всичко е наред. - усмихна му се успокоително Джинки.  
　  
　- Щом казваш. - каза неубедено Мино, отдръпвайки се от личното му пространство.  
　  
　- Джинки. - обърна се изведнъж към него На Ън, която се падаше точно срещу него, за голямо негово облекчение. Не знаеше как ще издържи да гледа самодоволното лице на Джесика срещу себе си цяла вечер. - Живееш заедно с леля си, нали?  
　  
　Джинки се изчерви, когато вниманието на всички се насочи към него.  
　  
　- Да. - отговори просто, хапката в устата му придобивайки вкус на тебешир.  
　  
　- А родителите ти? - попита господин Чой и Джинки можеше да се закълне, че под невинния въпрос се криеше нещо друго.  
　  
　- Починаха при катастрофа. - отговори сухо Джинки, опитвайки се да запази лицето си лишено от емоции.  
　  
　- Това е ужасно. - възкликът На Ън, покривайки с ръка устата си. - Толкова съжалявам, Джинки.  
　  
　- Няма защо. - поклати глава Джинки, усещайки как неволно Мино накланя към него, вероятно усетил бурята от чувства, която върлуваше в него. - Беше отдавна.  
　  
　- И сега живееш при леля си, нали така? - каза господин Чой, изглеждайки ни най-малко смутен, че е подхванал деликатна тема. - Сигурно не ти е лесно.  
　  
　- Какво имате предвид? - намръщи се Джинки.  
　  
　- Да пораснеш без родители. Едно момче има нужда от бащина десница за да може да стане мъж. - каза многозначително бащата на Мино, отпивайки нова глътка от питието си. - А и изведнъж си се озовал в среда различна от твоята. Доколкото знам родителите не са били... да кажем заможни?  
　  
　- Татко! - извика гневно Мино, изправяйки се на мястото си. - Какво си мислиш, че правиш?!  
　  
　- Мино, успокой се, моля те. - На Ън гледаше умолително сина си, но той не и обърна внимание, черните му втренчени в тези на баща му.  
　  
　Джинки бе навел глава надолу, стискайки треперещите си пръсти в скута, опитвайки се да диша дълбоко. Мислеше си, че е подготвен за всичко, но господин Чой знаеше как да играе мръсно. Мино беше прав.  
　  
　- Не виждам за какво е цялата тази врява. - махна с ръка Джесика, на лицето й изписана досада. - Господин Чой просто каза истината.  
　  
　- Ти не се меси! - изрева Мино, блъскайки по масата с юмрук. - Изобщо не трябваше да бъдеш тук. Мислиш се за много важна, но татко те използва като пионка, която ще захвърли, когато вече не си му нужна.  
　  
　  
　- Достатъчно! - бащата на Мино се изправи, стоманени очи блестейки от едва прикрит гняв. - Стига вече с този театър! Да не мислиш, че просто ще приема някакъв непознат в семейството? Той може и да е сродната ти душа, но това не означава, че трябва да му посветиш живота си!  
　  
　- А какво означава, татко? - попита Мино тихо, опасно.  
　  
　- Отворите си очите, синко. - започна господин Чой и Джинки надигна очи точно на време, за да види как по тялото на Мино премина тръпка при тази дума. - ‘Сиянието на сродните души’ е задънена улица, не нов път. Ожени се за Джесика и скрий Джинки някъде. Не е нужно да проваляш живота си заради някой като него.  
　  
　Оню стисна устни от очите тълкувайки се сълза след сълза. ‘Някой като него’… Защо от тези думи болеше толкова много. Джинки си знаеше, че не е на нивото на сродната си душа и едно коварно гласче в главата му не спираше да му повтаря, че трябва да е готов за деня, в който Мино ще реши същото. Погледа му се плъзна към Джесика, която си стоеше хрисима, съвършена картинка на една млада госпожица от висшето общество. Макар да бе наясно с това, че беше далеч от истинският й образ, Джинки знае също, че тя може да даде на Мино нещо, което той никога нямаше да може, а именно дете.  
　  
　Усети погледа на Мино върху себе си и притеглен като магнит, той се обърна към него, двамата заключвайки очи, комуникирайки без думи.  
　  
　- Ние си тръгваме. - каза Мино по-спокойно, хващайки Джинки нежно за лакътя и издърпвайки го на крака. - Благодаря за вечерята, майко. Кажи на Йодждун, че ще го взема в петък.  
　  
　- Мино! Не чу ли това, което ти казах? - прогърмя гласа на баща му. - Ако си тръгнеш сега, не си и помисляй да прекрачиш прага на този дом!  
　  
　- Ри Уонг! - извика ужасено На Ън името на съпруга, сърцето й свивайки се мъчително.  
　  
　- Чух те, татко. - Мино изплю думата така сякаш горчеше в устата му. - И ми се струва много забавен факта, че си толкова загрижен за мен.Интересно, къде беше през всички тези години, в които прислужниците бяха единствените хора, които ми правеха компания в къщата. Можеш да си мислиш, че си велик, но истината е, че парите не те правят по-добър човек. Джинки ми помогна да го разбера. И ако трябва да избирам между теб и него, той ще избера сродната си душа. От тази вечер нататък вече нямаш син, точно както аз никога не съм имал баща. Съжалявам, но и Джесика трябва да си намери друг богат кандидат. Едва ли ще й е толкова трудно.  
　  
　След тези, игнорирайки плача на майка си, Мино излезе от столовата, влачейки стъписания Джинки след себе си, докато не излязоха от къщата, запътвайки се към паркираното ауди встрани. Мино не пророни и дума, мълчаливо, изкарвайки ключовете от джобовете си и натискайки бутона, страничните лампички на колата светвайки веднъж. Мино отвори предната врата и набута Джинки вътре блъскайки я затворена обратно. Мина от другата страна и се качи на шофьорското място, вкарвайки ключа в стартера, потегляйки с мръсна газ, което накара Джинки да побърза да си сложи колана, успявайки да го закопчее едва след третия опит.  
　  
　Едва след пет минути осъзна че си е забравил горнището.  
　  
　Подозираше, че ще трябва да го преживее някак си.  
　  
　- Вече ще живееш при мен. - каза изведнъж Мино, когато бяха спрели на едно кръстовище, без да го поглежда. - Отиваме да вземем нещата ти още сега.  
　  
　- Но-  
　  
　- Искам да ме чуеш, Джинки. - прекъсна го безцеремонно Мино, колата потегляйки след като зеленото светна. - Баща ми няма да остави нещата така. Затова трябва да си винаги до мен, за да мога да те предпазя. Не знаеш на какво е способен, когато нещо не стане както той го иска. Не искам да и узнаваш. Не приемам никакви възражения. Отиваме за багажа ти и точка по въпроса.  
　  
　Оню не каза, обръщайки главата си към прозореца.  
　  
　Дали нямаше да е по-добре, ако беше отказал поканата за вечеря.  
　  
　***  
　  
　Пет часа по-късно, Джинки се въртеше под завивките на леглото в гостната,на Мино, сменяйки лявата и дясната страна през пет минути, без особено успех. Сънят просто не идваше. Целият му багаж се беше събрал в един куфар, но това дори не го депресираше. Раницата му, с няколко изкарани учебника и тетрадки стояха на малката масичка до прозореца. Мино беше споменал нещо за ново бюро и лаптоп, но Джинки се направи, че не чува, чувствайки се неловко при мисълта, че баскетболиста ще харчи още пари за него.  
　  
　Леля му бе приела новината за внезапното преместване много по спокойно от колкото беше очаквал Джинки. Мино не и каза истинската причина, измисляйки си нещо за ‘сиянието на сродните души’ и как раздялата е все по-трудна и как ще й бъде наистина благодарен, ако позволи Джинки да остане при него за месец, два. Естествено, леля на Джинки се съгласи веднага, стигайки до там, че дори му помогне да си събере дрехите от гардероба. Изпрати ги до колата, питайки го поне сто пъти дали не искат да хапнат нещо, преди да тръгнат. И двамата отказаха, въздишайки облекчено, когато къщата остана зад тях.  
　  
　- Наистина е страшно каква сила имат парите... - промърмори Джинки, играейки си с пръстите. Нещата се развиваха твърде бързо.  
　  
　- Каза ли нещо? - попита разсеяно Мино, въртейки волана с една ръка. Изглеждаше странно далечен и недостижим, дори и толкова близко.  
　  
　- Не, нищо. - поклати глава Джинки, усмихвайки се вяло.  
　  
　Мино му хвърли съмнителен поглед, но не го попита отново, карайки малко по-бързо от колкото от колкото бе необходим в градска среда. Така и мина останала част от вечерта в тегнащо мълчание и скришни погледи.  
　  
　След още десет минути безплодно въртене в огромното легло Джинки се отказа, отмятайки завивките. Не искаше да бъде сам. Реши, че очилата няма да му трябват и ги заряза на нощното шкафче.  
　  
　Прибяга бос през стаята, отваряйки вратата внимателно. В коридора цареше тъмнина, но слава Богу апартамента не беше толкова голям и той тръгна уверено към последната стая в коридора. Почука тихо и се ослуша за отговор, но такъв не последва. Стискайки решително устните си, Джинки натисна бравата смело, отваряйки вратата към спалнята на Мино.През прозореца нахлуваха лунни лъчи и благодарение на тази естествена светлина, Джинки успя да различи фигурата на сродната си душа в средата на двойното легло, другото момче очевидно заспало.  
　  
　- Сега или никога... - промърмори си Джинки и се вмъкна вътре, затваряйки след себе си.  
　  
　Трябваха му точно четири стъпки, за да стигне до леглото, избирайки си лявата страна. Надигна завивката и ръката му увисна във въздуха с нея, очаквайки Мино да се събуди, но къде ти. Седна на леглото и то дори не изскърца. Облекчен, Джинки пъхна краката си под завивката, намествайки се на свободната възглавница и обръщайки се към Мино, чието спокойно, отпуснато лице го караше да изглежда много по-млад от истинските му години.  
　  
　Не посмя да се приближи по близо, но и това му достатъчно. Пъхна ръка под лицето си и намести, тялото му отпускайки се.  
　  
　- Колко дръзко от твоя страна. - каза изведнъж Мино, все още със захлупени клепачи, но устните му извивайки се в усмивка. - Не мислех, че си такова момче, Джинки.  
　  
　- Ти си буден? - възкликна Джинки, лицето му пламвайки, този малък факт слава Богу скрит в полутъмнината на лунната нощ.  
　  
　Мино отвори очи и рязко се надигна от мястото си, с едно светкавично движение озовавайки се върху Джинки, ръцете му подпрени от двете му страни на възглавницата му. Устата на Джинки се отваряше и затваряше като риба на сухо, и се Мино възползва от това, за да притисне своите сухи устни върху меките и податливите на сродната му душа, открадвайки дъха му успешно.  
　  
　Нежната целувка не прерасна в нещо повече и Мино надигна главата, впервайки черните си очи в тези на Джинки.  
　  
　- Мястото ти не е в онази стая, а тук. - прошепна той, ясен звук в тишината, която ги обгръщаше. - Обещавам, няма да направя нищо, което не искаш. Искам лицето ти е да е първото нещо, което виждам сутрин.  
　  
　Джинки се усмихна.  
　  
　- Щом обещаваш, няма как да откажа, нали? И кой да предположи, че можеш да бъдеш такъв романтик, Мино?  
　  
　Мино го целуна още веднъж и се намести на една страна, привличайки Джинки към себе си и заравяйки лицето си в косите му.  
　  
　- Няма да позволя на никой да те нарани. - обеща той, гласа му пълен с емоции. - Не знаеш какво означаваш за мен.  
　  
　- Напротив. - възрази Джинки, плъзгайки ръката си по гърба на Мино.  
　  
　Двете момчета не проговориха повече, но и в онзи момент, нямаше нужда от думи. Скоро се унесоха, дори и на сън не се пускайки един друг.  
　  
　  
　***  
　- Това е глупаво! Защо трябва да го пазим в тайна.  
　  
　- Единственото глупаво нещо тук си ти и ако обичаш млъкни, трябва да помисля.  
　  
　- Това беше обида, нали?  
　  
　- Не, комплимент.  
　  
　- Иронията ти не спира да топли сърцето ми.  
　  
　- Това, което би стоплило моето е гледка на посиненото ти око.  
　  
　Джонгхюн отстъпи крачка назад, инстинкт, който бе развил с години, в които трябваше да дебне за знаци, че Кий ще започне да излиза гнева си върху него, но после се сети нещо и на лицето му изникна усмивка толкова широка, че заплашваше да сцепи лицето му на две.  
　  
　- Вече не можеш да ме удряш. - каза той щастливо, пъхайки ръка в джоба на дънките си.  
　  
　- Препоръчвам ти да не си играеш с търпението ми. - изграчи Кий, спирайки се да, за да направи път на една възрастна учителка. Бяха закъснели за първия час с 15 минути.  
　  
　- Не, сериозно. Не можеше да ме удряш защото-Мхг!  
　  
　Очите на Джонг се кръстосаха, прикривайки с ръка пострадалите си мъжествени атрибути, изпитвайки подличко злорадство от факта, че на лицето на Кий имаше копие на неговото изображение в момента.  
　  
　- Мамка му... - изпъшка дивата, подпирайки се на шкафчета наредени на стената. Групичка от четири момиче облечени в спорни екипи ги заобиколиха, сочейки ги и избухвайки в кикот, и Кий им изпрати злобен поглед, който можеше и да има по голям резултат, ако очите му не бяха насълзени. - Сега трябва да намеря нов начин да те тормозя.  
　  
　- Мисля, че ще оцеля и без тормоз, премного благодаря... - изскимтя жално Джонг, с облекчение осъзнавайки, че болката намалява до глухо туптене в слабините му.  
　  
　- Сродната ми душа е пълен идиот, толкова ли ме мразиш Господи? - изплака Кий, поглеждайки нагоре обвинително. Май беше време за смяна на вярата. Чул бе, че будизма не бил толкова лош.


	15. Chapter 15

3

 

\- Всички ни гледат!  
\- Така ти се струва.  
\- Не ми се струва, сигурен съм!  
\- Дори и да е така, просто не им обръщай внимание.  
-Трябваше да дойдем с колата. Моторът привлича твърде много внимание.  
\- Оню.  
\- Да?  
\- Млъкни.

Оню се нацупи, но затвори устата си, опитвайки да се прави, че не му пука от факта, че дори и една от учителките бе спряла и не толкова тактично им хвърляше любопитни погледи.

За всичко беше виновна проклетата статия във вестника. И то на първа страница. Оню наистина не беше фотогеничен.

\- Казах ти, че и сам мога да намеря кабинета по химия. - измърмори Оню, поглеждайки копнеещо към учебниците си, притиснати към гърдите на Мино. Другото момче бе настояло да ги вземе, след като заяви, че ще го изпрати до първия му час.

 

Оню отказваше да се превърне в героиня от тийнейджърски сериал.

Слава Богу, кабинета не беше далеч и стигнаха пред него, точно преди да удари първия звънец.

\- Благодаря... - промърмори Оню, когато Мино му подаде нещата. - Ще се видим през обедната почивка, нали?

Мино размаха показалеца си комично наляво надясно, на лицето му появявайки се самодоволна полуусмивка.

\- Когато свърши часа ти, ще те чакам тук. - обяви му той и най - неочаквано се наведе надолу, целувайки Оню по челото.

\- Мино! - възкликна възмутено Оню, лицето му алено, но баскетболиста се беше вече обърнал, широкия му гръб изчезвайки в тълпата от ученици, които бързаха по стаите.

Оню въздъхна и намести очилата си, влизайки примерено в полу-пълната стая и намествайки се на обичайното си място. Отвори тетрадката си и започна да си драска случайни фигури. Добре, че вчера беше написал домашното, преди да отиде в дома на семейството на Мино, защото искрено се съмняваше, че щеше да успее след всичко, което се беше случило там. Откакто с Мино бяха открили, че са сродни души, успеха му бавно, но сигурно бе започнал да пада и Оню знаеше, че ако иска да изпълни мечтата си, трябва да се стегне.

\- Извинявай?

Оню надигна погледа си изненадано, срещайки тъмните, непроницаеми очи на високо, непознато момче.

\- Да? - попита объркано той.

\- Мястото до теб свободно ли е? - попита момчето, посочвайки с пръст към празното място до Оню, което си бе такова, откакто бе започнала новата година.

\- Да? - още по - объркано отговори/попита, хвърляйки бърз поглед към всички други свободни чинове наоколо.

\- Нямаш нищо против да седна до теб, нали? - попита новодошлият, тона не показвайки никакъв интерес към това, какъв ще е отговора.

\- Не, разбира се, заповядай. - доброто възпитание на Оню проговори, мърдайки се леко встрани, за да може другия да се вмъкне на мястото до стената.

\- Казвам се Мюнгсу.

\- Оню.

Няколко минути по-късно, учителя накара Мюнгсу да се представи пред класа и Оню разбра, че му се е наложило да се премести тук, заради работата на баща му. Когато свърши с представянето, съучениците им избухнаха в ръкопляскания, което съвсем не изненада Оню. Мюнгсу беше красиво момче и това не остана незабелязано от другите, което означаваше, че скоро пак можеше да остане без партньор по чин.

***

Кий едва изчака края на часа, изправяйки се пъргаво от чина си, още преди първия звънец да е свършил да звъни. Хвърли поглед към Джонг, който седеше две места надолу по редицата, очаквайки да завари и него в изправено състояние. Естествено, трябваше да знае по - добре. Джонг бе подпрял главата си на учебника, несъмнено заспал, от едната му страна стичайки се тънка линийка от слюнка, която хвана слънчевите лъчи на срамежливото слънце отвън и проблесна.

\- Не мога да повярвам. - процеди през зъби Кий, правейки две широки крачки до Джонгхюн, спирайки от лявата му страна. Изкушаваше се да използва изпитания метод ‘удар в муцуната’, но а) не искаше и него да го заболи и б) зелената светлина. Въздъхна. Живота беше толкова несправедлив понякога. - Джонгхюн!

\- Не съм гладен! - подскочи и извика сродната му душа, гледайки глуповато пред себе си. Най - точното сравнение би било с поглед на овца, но Кий наистина не искаше да обижда горките животни.

\- Часа свърши, малоумно извинение за човешко същество такова.

\- Кий, ти какво правиш тук? - мигна няколко пъти срещу него и Кий прокара длан по лицето си.

\- Часа свърши. - повтори той, бавно и внимателно.

\- Ясно. Значи мога да поспя още малко.

\- За Бога, Джонгхюн! Вдигни си задника преди да съм те наритал, не ми пука за Сия-

Кий млъкна по средата на изречението, захапвайки езика си. Стаята беше почти празна, ако не се броеше учителката, която все още събираше нещата си и не обърна особено внимание на вика на Кий, чиято вероятна причина беше, че слуха й не бе особено добър.

\- Леле, а казваше на мен, че трябва да пазя тайната. - поклати глава Джонгхюн, протягайки ръце нагоре, показвайки кътните си зъби в широка прозявка. След като и това беше направено, той най - накрая се вдигна от мястото си, прибирайки набързо нещата си от чина в раницата и усмихвайки се ослепително към Кий. - След теб, принцесо.

Кий го последва мълчаливо, мърморейки си нещо, което подозрително звучеше като ‘убийството не е решение, убийството не е решение...’.

 

***

Темин тупна на единственото свободно място до приятелите си, опитвайки се да спре прозявката. Предишната нощ не беше мигнал дори за час.

\- Но какво си ми слънчице днес. - изгука престорено Джонг, протягайки ръка напред, за да го ощипе по бузите. Темин го плесна преди да го достигне, правейки физиономия. Наистина не беше в настроение за лигавщините на Джонгхюн.

\- Остави ме на мира.

Джонгхюн му се изплези, но не посегна отново. Темин с изненада установи, че двамата с Кий не бяха един до друг, а седнали от двете страни на Мино и Оню. И като стана въпрос за тях.

 

\- Какво става тук? - попита той, повдигайки едната си вежда.

Оню надигна глава от картофеното си софле, усмихвайки му се уморено, след което заби погледа си обратно в чинията. Мино го игнорира.

\- Някакво ново момче е сваляло Оню и Мино ги е хванал, докато си приказват пред шкафчетата. - обясни услужливо Кий, спечелвайки си злобен поглед от Мино.

\- Никой не ме е свалял! - възкликна Оню с тона на човек, който му е писнало да обяснява едно и също на идиоти. - Просто си говорихме! Попита ме, дали мога да му покажа къде е кабинета по биология.

\- Видях как те гледаше! - тросна се Мино, тона му малко по - висок от необходимото.

\- За Бога, Мино! Как можеш да си помислиш, че някой може да ме сваля?! Мен?! - избухна Оню, и уоа, кой да предположи, че и той можеше да бъде такъв. - Нямаш ли ми поне малко доверие?!

\- На теб да, но не и на него!

\- Толкова ли е странно, че някой може да поиска да бъде приятел с мен?!

\- Не съм казал това..

\- Може и да не си, но думите ти го намекват.

Оню грабна таблата си и се изправи, намествайки раницата си на рамото и насочвайки се към близкото кошче, където изсипа съдържанието й, оставяйки я на купчинката отгоре. След което се обърна, излезе от столовата, без да обръща внимание на шепотите и погледите, които го проследиха.

Темин размени разтревожен поглед с Кий.

\- Няма ли да тръгнеш след него? - попита Джонг, Мино, усмивката му изчезнала от лицето. - Мисля, че е наистина разстроен.

Мино стискаше кенчето си с кола толкова силно, че част от течността изскочи от вътре, обливайки ръцете му, но той не й обърна внимание.

\- Джонг е прав. Трябва да..

Мино се изправи и се отдалечи от масата им.

\- Какво беше това... – учуди се на глас Темин.

\- Случва се и в най - добрите връзки. - закима мъдро с глава Джонгхюн, отпивайки от енергийната си напитка.

\- Като говорим за най - добрите връзки, вие защо стоите толкова далеч един от друг? И вие ли сте скарани?

Джонг се задави с напитката си и започна да изкашля малки остатъци от нея, лицето му ставайки мораво.

\- Няма ли да го потупаш по гърба? - попита Темин Кий, който беше по - близо до него.

\- Не, той е кораво момче. - махна с ръка Кий, вадейки телефона си.

В същото време лицето на Джонг стана с още два нюанса по - тъмно и Темин бе на крачка от това да стане и сам да отиде да го потупа, когато всичко свърши.

И под ‘всичко’, имаше предвид кашлицата.

\- Ако това означава да имаш някой, който да те обича, предпочитам завинаги да си остана сам. - обяви Темин.

\- Сякаш имаш право на избор... - промърмори Джонг, хвърляйки възмутени погледи в посока на Кий, когато бе сигурен, че другото момче не го вижда.

***

Оню отиде на единственото място, за което бе сигурен, че ще е тихо и спокойно през обедната почивка. Библиотеката.

Отвори вратата внимателно и без изненада установи, че възрастната жена, която отговаряше за книгите я нямаше, оставила бележка ‘връщам се след малко’ на бюрото си. Още по - добре.

Оню подминаваше познатите редици, насочвайки се към любимото си място, в края на огромното помещение, където се намираше отдела за микробиология и нямаше толкова много посетители. Оню го беше открил съвсем случайно и беше любов от пръв поглед. Средна по големина кръгла маса и няколко удобно тапицирани стола, поставени точно до високите прозорците, скрити от случайни погледи.

 

Оню постави раницата си на един от столовете и се отпусна на друг, подпирайки брадичката си на дървената, изтъркана повърхност на масата, украсена от драсканиците на няколко поколения. Оню прокара пръста си по едно от издълбаните сърца, въздишайки тежко.

Мобилния му телефон започна да вибрира в джоба на дънките му, но той го игнорира, знаейки точно кой е. След секундите вибрацията спря.

Не искаше да говори с Мино.

Въздъхна отново и се надигна леко, за да изкара телефона си. Натисна отгоре, изпитвайки известна доза злорадство, когато тихата мелодия за изключване преряза тишината.

\- Мога ли да знам, защо си изключи телефона?

Оню се обърна рязко на мястото си, срещайки погледа на сродната си душа.

\- Как ме намери?

\- Бях след теб. Не отговори на въпроса ми.

\- Има ли някакво значение, след като вече си тук, така или иначе.

Мино седна на стола до него, плъзгайки ръката си по масата и вземайки дланта на Оню в своята.

\- Извинявай. - каза просто високото момче.

Устните на Оню образуваха перфектната буква ‘о’.

\- Моля? Извинявай ли каза току що?

\- Това толкова ли е странно? - в гласа на Мино се прокраднаха хумористични нотки.

\- Все едно Кий да каже, че вече не си пада по модата. - възкликна Оню.

\- Това е малко трудно за представяне.

\- Така е.

Над масата настана неловка тишина, в която Мино бе вперил очи към прозореца, а Оню чоплеше кожичката на палеца си.

\- Знаеш, че Мюнгсу не флиртуваше с мен, нали? - прекъсна тишината Оню, събирайки смелост да изговори думите.

\- Предполагам. - въздъхна Мино. - Просто... Не съм свикнал да има други хора около теб. Ти винаги си бил сам и... аз съм глупак.

Оню се усмихна и лицето му засия.

\- Хубаво е да си го признаваш от време на време. Кой да предположи, че великият капитан на баскетболния отбор е такъв ревнивец. - закачи го Оню игриво.

Гледката на малкия, розов език, дойде твърде много на Мино. Той хвана китката на Оню и нежно го притегли към себе си около масата, изпускайки тих смях, когато Оню ахна изненадано.

Настани Оню на коленете си, игнорирайки глухите протести.

\- Това е нарушаване на човешките правила. - напомни му сродната душа.

\- За човек с нарушени правила, изглеждаш много доволен от новото положение. - усмихна му се Мино, ръцете му увивайки се около кръста на Оню. - Не заслужавам ли една целувка?

\- За кое по - точно? - направи учудена физиономия Оню, но наведе лицето си напред, следвайки правилата на играта.

\- За извинението? - попита Мино и дъха му погали устните на другото момче, които бяха толкова изкушаващо близо, подканващо полуотворени.

\- И от кога ти е трябвало покана, за да ме целунеш?

Мино изръмжа тихо и това беше единственото предупреждение, което получи Оню, преди дъха му да бе откраднат със страстна целувка, собствените му ръце заравяйки се в късите, черни коси на сродната му душа, изгубвайки се в свят на физическо удоволствие и духовно удовлетворение, че това тук, бе правилно.

\- Искам да те затворя някъде, където никой друг, освен мен няма да може да те види. - прошепна в ухото му Мино, когато прекъснаха целувката и по гърба на Оню преминаха тръпки.

Дълбоко в себе си знаеше, че не трябва да намира собственическото отношение на Мино към него за толкова секси.

***

Телефона на Мюнгсу звънна, докато отиваше към паркинга и той плъзна зелената стрелка встрани, вдигайки, без дори да види кой е.

\- Да?

\- Просто да? Знаеш, че нормалните хора отговарят с ‘ало’ или поне ‘да, моля’. - прозвуча развеселен глас от другия край на слушалката.

\- Някога да съм твърдял, че съм нормален човек? - подсмихна се Мюнгсу, спирайки пред мотора си.

\- Не, разбира се, че не. Е, как мина първия ден?

Мюнгсу замълча за момент.

\- Интересно. - отговори накрая.

\- Охо, надушвам нещо. - пропя гласа и Мюнгсу извъртя очите си.

\- Скоро да си си сменял чорапите?

\- Колко си забавен само, Ел. Не знам как ще оцелявам без безценният ти хумор от сега нататък.

\- Какъв тъжен и празен живот ще бъде това.

\- И така, това ‘интересно’, има ли си друго име? -

\- Може би.

\- Добре, не ми казвай нищо. Само не се забърквай пак в някаква каша. Родителите ти вече наистина ще те изпратят във военен лагер.

\- Ще се постарая.

\- Довечера на скайп?

\- Естествено.

\- Чао, лошо момче.

Свободния сигнал прозвуча в ухото му и Мюнгсу прибра телефона си, взимайки каската от мотора си. Тъкмо нагласяше лентата отдолу, когато звука на приятен, чист смях го накара да надигне глава. На лицето му се появи неволна усмивка, когато съзря Оню, изчезвайки в мига, когато забеляза другото момче, което бе обвило ръка около кръста му, шепнейки нещо в ухото му, именно това карайки Оню да се смее така.

Значи Оню си имаше някой.

Мюнгсу се качи, запалвайки мотора си.

Не че това някога го беше спирало.

***


	16. Chapter 16

Темин изгаси светлините на тренировъчната стая, грабвайки сака с нещата си. Тъкмо затвори вратата, когато чу тихо покашляне.

Беше Рен.

Темин се постара да не направи физиономия.

\- Свърши ли? - попито русото момче и Темин захапа езика си, за да спре саркастичния отговор.

\- Да. - каза вместо това, премятайки сакчето през рамото си. - Ако си искал да тренираме, си закъснял.

\- Не... - Рен се впери в земята нервно, играейки си с една от връзките на горнището, която висеше от качулката. - Чудех се дали имаш малко свободно време утре?

Темин свъси вежди. Утре беше събота.

\- Предполагам? Защо?

\- Излез с мен. - избълва на един дъх Рен, бледото му лице лумвайки в червено. - Не като любовна среща. Като приятелска такава.

\- Мислех си, че не можеш да ме понасяш.

Рен въздъхна и чак тогава Темин забеляза, че не само той бе имал проблеми със съня през последните дни.

\- Не е вярно. - каза тихо Рен. - Просто започнахме по-грешния начин и аз имам труден характер. Ще те разбера, ако не искаш да имаш нищо общо с мен. Понякога аз самия не мога да се понасям. Наследил съм го от майка си, която-

\- Рен.

-... е повече генерал от запаса от колкото майка. Трябва да я чуеш-

\- Съгласен съм.

-...как говори, прилича на — Какво?

Темин се усмихна.

\- Ще изляза с теб.

Лицето на Рен пламна и с неговата порцеланова кожа ефектът беше много очевиден.

\- Добре. Това е... ами супер. Страхотно.

\- Не трябва ли да се разменим телефоните? - попита Темин, забавлявайки се искрено с реакциите на другото момче. - За да се уговорим за срещата и всичко останало.

\- Всичко останало... - повтори след него Рен, сякаш сам не можейки да повярва, че Темин е казал да. - Исках да кажа, правилно. Точно така. Телефоните. Не знам къде ми е главата.

Рен бръкна в джоба на долницата си и изкара лъскав бял смартфон, натискайки кода за отключване с треперещите пръсти.

\- Дай ми го, ще въведа номера си. - предложи Темин услужливо, поради някаква причина наистина доволен, че присъствието му може да окаже такова влияние върху Рен. Взе телефона и въведе цифрите, доближавайки го да ухото си. Изчака първия свободен сигнал и затвори, когато усети вибрацията в собствения си джоб. - Заповядай. Обади ми се довечера, за да се уточним за утре.

\- Добре. - каза Рен и взе телефона си внимателно, сякаш Темин му връщаше древна реликва, а не мобилен апарат.

*** 

\- Мисля, че ще е по-добре просто да им кажем. - обяви мнението си Джонгхюн, без заобиколки. Знаеше си, че не трябва да минава по главната. С това задръстване щеше да им отнеме един час докато стигнат до тях. Родителите му бяха извън града и това беше рядка възможност да имат къщата на семейство Ким само за тях. - Така или иначе ще разберат.

\- Странно, не си спомням да съм ти искал мнението. - сряза го Кий. Мъчеше го ужасно главоболието и подозираше, че е защото днес цял ден бе избягвала да докосва Джонгхюн. - Ще им кажем, когато му дойде времето.

\- Което ще е никога, нали? - промърмори Джонг и отмести погледа си от задницата на колата пред тях, за да смени радиостанцията. Тези балади наистина не му се отразяваха добре. А и главата го болеше. - Понякога имам чувството, че се срамуваш от мен, честно.

\- Шегуваш ли се? Всички в училището знаят, че сме заедно.

\- Именно. Каква е разликата със ‘Сиянието’ ?

\- Просто... - започна несигурно Кий, опитвайки се формулира мислите в главата си. - Искам да свикна, окей? Преди всички да започнат да ни зяпат и говорят зад гърбовете ни.

\- Заради майка ти ли е? - досети се Джонгхюн. - Тя не ме харесва особено.

\- Тя не харесва никого. - изсумтя Кий и погледна тайно към Джонгхюн. Наистина му се искаше другото момче да хване ръката му. - Дай ми седмица, моля те.

Джонгхюн се намръщи, но кимна. Погледна към красивите, дълги пръсти на Кий и в него се появи внезапното желание да ги вземе в своите.

Но не го направи. 

***

\- Мислех си, че не можеш да готвиш. - осъмни се Оню, седнала на едно от високите столчета около барплота, наблюдавайки как сродната му душа се бори с едно обезкостяването на едно нещастно пиле. Стомахът му се обади в протест. Беше толкова гладен. - Не можем ли да си направим рамен или яйца? Нали знаеш, нещо, което става бързо.

\- Казах, че ще ти направя вечеря и възнамерявам да сторя точно това! - възкликна Мино и натисна ножа по-силно, извиквайки триумфално, когато успя да отдалечи бутчето от тялото, хвърляйки горд поглед към Оню, който не изглеждаше и наполовина толкова възхитен от кулинарните му уменията, от колкото бе очаквал. - В хладилника има остатъци лазаня. Стават за ядене. Вероятно. - добави за всеки случай.

\- После аз съм бил инат. - промърмори Оню и плъзна задника си от кожената повърхност, за да провери хладилника.

Мино тъкмо започваше второто бутче, когато гледката на задните части на Оню привлече вниманието му. Не го забелязваше за първи път, но мамка му, той наистина имаше секси дупе. Преглътна, когато не толкова чисти мисли започнаха да кръжат из главата му, забравяйки за момент за пилето пред него и съсредоточавайки се върху това, как би изглеждал Оню без тези панталони, притиснат към твърдата повърхност на хладилника, обвил краката си около кръста му, шептейки неговото име в нужда и-

\- Няма никаква лазаня. - прозвуча раздразнения глас на Оню, чиято глава не се виждаше, но затова пък към долната половина, предизвикателно щръкнала назад, имаше чудесна видимост.

\- Провери на по долните рафтове. - каза дяволчето в Мино и потри доволно ръце, когато Оню направи точно това, дупейки се още повече.

\- Няма нищо! Освен енергийни напитки!

\- Сигурно съм се объркал.

Оню затвори хладилника, изсумтявайки, връщайки се обратно на мястото си, не забелязвайки доволната физиономия на Мино.

\- Какво си ял досега въобще?

\- През повечето време, нещо навън. - вдигна рамене Мино, който се бе върнал към пилето, задоволявайки потребностите на вътрешния си перверзник. - Прибирах се тук само за спане.

Лицето на Оню се смекчи и той не съзнателно протегна ръка, слагайки длан върху рамото на Мино, предлагайки мълчаливата си подкрепа. Сигурно е бил самотен, а самотата той познаваше добре.

Мино го погледна изненадан, устните му извивайки се в усмивка.

\- Променил си се.

\- Какво?

\- Преди никога не би ме докоснал пръв.

\- Нещата се променят, нали? - засмя се Оню и дръпна ръката си, кон така липсвайки му веднага.

\- Говори ми.

*** 

\- Не исках да го казвам, но наистина беше вкусно. - обяви Оню, опънал се на дивана. - Смятах да почета малко, но толкова ми се спи.

\- Да четеш? Утре е събота. - учуди се Мино и отвори кенчето ‘Спрайт’, надигайки го устните си и отпивайки голяма глътка.

\- Да, но съм изостанал. Господин Джонас не казва нищо, но виждам разочарованието в очите му. - промърмори Оню и закри очите си с лакът, блокирай светлината идващата от лампата. - Не обичам да разочаровам.

Стъпките на сродната му душа спряха точно до него и Оню мръдна ръката си, поглеждайки надолу.

-

 

\- С какво съм те заслужил? - попита по-скоро себе си Мино и се надвеси напред, притискайки нежно устните си върху тези на Оню, чийто клепачи мигнаха веднъж, два пъти и затвориха, сродната му душа инстинктивно увивайки ръцете си около врата му и притегляйки го по-близо към себе си. Мино се подпря на облегалката на динава за равновесие, оставяйки кенчето на масичката, и също затвори очи, осланяйки се на другите си сетива да го водят.

Нежните целувки скоро не бяха достатъчни. Мино прекъсна поредната целувка и за момент се наслади на зачервените страни на Оню, на подпухналите му устни и начина, по който не можеше да си поеме дъх, изпитвайки странно задоволство, че за това беше виновен отговорен той и никой друг.

\- Мино. - прошепна, повече от колкото каза Оню и нуждата в гласа му накара Мино да потрепери.

\- Искаш ли да се преместим в спалнята ми? - попита го Мино, втъкавайки един друг неизказан въпрос и наблюдавайки как по лицето на Оню се изписва учудване, после разбиране и най-накрая срам и желание.

\- Добре. - отговори сродната му душа след кратко, но мъчително мълчание, в очите му проблясвайки нещо като решителност, макар Мино да знаеше по-добре. Винаги знаеше.

Оню се изправи бавно, несигурно, така сякаш бе забравил как действа гравитацията, поемайки подадената от него ръка, двамата тръгвайки към спалнята. Във въздуха се носеше странно напрежение и сякаш най-малката искра можеше да запали пожар, в който щяха да изгорят и двамата.

Никога преди Мино не се бе чувствал така, а небесата му бяха свидетел, че не бяха една и две бройките, които бяха минали през леглото му. Да, Мино не беше детствен, но в присъствието на сродната си душа, се чувстваше точно като такъв, разтрепервайки се от най-нежното докосване, корема му свивайки се от едва сдържано желание.

Без да си правят труда да пускат лампа (при все че Мино обичаше да се наслаждава на тялото на Оню), двете момчета се вкопчиха едно в друго, нетърпеливи ръце и безмилостни устни.

\- Оню, любов, сигурен ли си? - попита Мино на пресекулки, трябва да използва силата, за да отдалечи Оню от себе си. Бяха оставили вратата отворена и от коридора идваше мека светлина, която превръщаше лицата в тъмни сенки, само очите проблясвайки. - Няма да направя нищо, което не искаш.

Оню скри лицето си в гърдите му, мачкайки с пръсти плата на тениската на Мино, опитвайки се да си поеме въздух и да намери правилните думи.

\- Мино, аз... - Оню преглътна тежко. - Никога не съм...

Смеха на Мино го накара да се изчерви по-силно и Оню затвори очи, изстенвайки засрамено.

\- Това няма никакво значение за мен. - каза Мино и повдигна брадичката му, целувайки челото му. - Ще те науча на всичко.

Оню преглътна, смилайки думите на Мино, през ума минавайки картините, който несъмнено се криеха зад това ‘всичко’. Вълна от възбуда премина през тялото му и той отново затвори очи, държейки се за Мино, чийто ръце изчезнаха под блузата му. Първия контакт бе като електрически удар и Оню ахна, възклицанието му погълнато от гладните усти на Мино, които отново се озоваха върху неговите, езика му плъзвайки се опитно в устата му и не оставяйки нето едно неизследвано кътче в нея.

Тази нощ не правиха секс.

Мино искаше първата им нощ заедно да е много по-специална.

Мамка му.

Беше се превърнал в романтик. Кий щеше да разбере по някакъв начин и щеше да го използва като оръжие за рекет до края на живота му. Или по-лошо, щеше да каже на Джонг, а Джонг не можеше да си държи устата затворена (дори когато ядеше, сякаш държеше да сподели храната си с всички останали на масата) и до края на деня цялото училище щеше да е разбрало.

Оню изскимтя в съня си и се притисна към него и всички мисли за Кий и подигравки излетяха през прозореца, оставяйки само усещането за лежерно щастие. Мино вдиша аромата на шампоан от нар от косите на Оню и затвори очи, оставяйки тихото дишане на сродната му душа да го приспи.

***

 

Рен не обичаше да показва емоциите си. Всъщност, не обичаше да показва каквото и да е било (освен средни пръсти, тях наистина обичаше да раздава свободно), но емоциите бяха на челно място. Още от най-ранна възраст се бе научил, че да крие всичко под маската на намръщено, разглезено момченце е много по-лесно от това да показва крехката вътрешност и да бъде нараняван.

Майка му казваше, че баща му е виновен за това.

Рен не беше на същото мнение, но предпочиташе да си държи устата затворена. Майка му не бе известна с добрия си характер, ако стикера с нейния образ и надпис ‘Внимание! Опасна съседка! Влизането на ваша собствена отговорност’ залепен прилежно на ограда на къщата до тях говореше нещо.

С напредването на годините Рен се бе изучил изкуството да бъде това, което повече хора наричаха кучка. Кучка или не, Рен не се интересуваше от чуждото мнение. Беше сам от както се помнеше и това напълно го устройваше. Имаше сестричката си, от време на време имаше и майка си и това му бе напълно достатъчно. Дори и новия ‘татко’ да беше пълен задник.

Докато един ден не видя Темин и вече не беше.

Рен никога не бе вярвал във всички глупости за ‘любов от пръв поглед’ или ‘сиянието на сродните души’. Да обичаш някого му се струваше излишна загуба на време. Майка му бе се омъжила за ‘голямата любов на живота си’ и какво бе получила? Две деца, една огромна къща и няколко статии в местните вестници, които коментираха с привидно съчувствие раздялата на ‘едно прекрасно семейство’. И когато предателското му сърце започна да бие яростно в гърдите му, в мига, в който видя непознато момче с красива усмивка и неразгадаеми очи, Рен реши, че това е крайно несправедливо от страна на съдбата.

Издържа цял месец, през който се опитваше да отрича за чувствата си, използвайки цялата мощ на известния, семеен инат, който бе наследил от милите си прадеди.

Беше безсмислено.

С няколко подходящи думи хвърлени пред подходящите хора, успя да научи името на момчето. Казваше се Темин И и беше година по-голям от него. Специализираше танци. Рен обичаше да танцува.

Стъпвайки гордостта си, той помоли братовчедка си за услуга.

Не вярваше на късмета си, когато Темин наистина се съгласи да му помогне. Дори му се усмихна.И естествено, после трябваше да провали всичко с голяма си уста. Работата беше там, че толкова години бе свикнал да отблъсква хората около него, че вече бе забравил как се сприятелява.

Беше сигурен, че е провалил всичко, но ето че Темин се беше съгласил на срещата (приятелска среща, напомни онова омразно гласче в главата му) и може би, само може би, имаше някаква малка надежда, че все още не бе объркал всичко напълно.

\- Батко? - обади се тихо, детско гласче и го изкара от унеса, в който бе изпаднал. Рен извъртя глава към малката си сестричка, която го наблюдаваше с интерес. Дори не беше усетил кога е влязла в стаята му.

\- Дае. Какво има, маймунке?

Момичинцето се поколеба за секунда, но Рен и се усмихна окуражително и колебанието изчезна.

\- Ще си поиграеш ли с мен?

Усмивката на Рен стана още по-широка и той се изправи от мястото си, хващайки ръчичката на сестра си.

Какво струваше една игра с кукли пред щастливото изражение на лицето на Дае?


	17. Chapter 17

\- И естествено, пак няма никой… - промърмори си Оню, хвърляйки недоволен поглед към празното бюро на библиотекарката. През повечето време можеше да се оправя сам, но днес му трябваше точно специализирана книга, а рафта с гръцка митология бе достатъчно дълъг за да го хвърли в дебрите на отчаянието. Явно щеше да закъснее повече от колкото беше очаквал. Дали не се обадеше на Мино? Не, другото момче сигурно все още спеше. 

 

С примирена въздишка, Оню се запъти към дъното на залата, навивайки ръкавите на ризата си в процеса. 

 

\- От къде да започна? - зачуди се той на глас, погледа му обхождайки редовете книги, осъзнавайки че заглавията не са наредени по азбучен ред. Страхотно, това щеше да бъде толкова забавно. 

 

Половин час по-късно вече беше на крачка от това, да започне да си удря главата в стената. Полза едва ли щеше да има, но пък и главоболието му едва ли можеше да стане по-силно. Хвърли нов поглед към бюрото в далечината, но то си оставаше все така отчайващо празнo и Оню започна да се чуди дали библиотекарката въобще работеше в събота, въпреки закаченото работно време на вратата. Може би трябваше да изчака до понеделник, но имаше толкова много за наваксване. Всеки един ден беше важен. 

 

Точно така. Можеше да се оплаква колкото си иска, но книгата нямаше да се намери сама. Ами ако беше на най-горния рафт? Въпроса бе, че бе прекалено нисък за да стигне до тях. Огледа се наоколо и видя малко трикрака табуретка, поставено под един от високите прозорци. Не изглеждаше много стабилно, но вероятно щеше да издържи теглото му. Вероятно. А и столовете около масите бяха прекалено тежки за да ги влачи напред-назад.

 

Оню я взе и я постави пред нужния рафт, стъпвайки на нея с единия си крак колебливо. Табуретка изскърца жално, но не даде никакви признаци, че ще срути под теглото и малко по-уверено, Оню постави и другия си крак, подпирайки се на рафта за да запази равновесие. Така. Много по-добре. Пръста му се плъзна по кожения гръб на първата книга, устните му мърдайки без всъщност да произнесе звук. ‘Родословното дърво на гръцките богове’ от Роберт Ковалски. Следващата бе ‘Тайните на Афродита’ от Елизабет Стюартс. Оню продължи да чете заглавията, загубвайки надежда след всяка следваща. Ами ако я бяха взели? Беше възможно, нали? Това щеше да означава, че е загубил един час за едното нищо. Да не говорим, че и Мино щеше да му се цупи, когато се върнеше в апартамента. Откачаше, когато излизаше сам и честно казано на Оню започваше леко да му писва. Все пак бе достатъчно възрастен за да се грижи за себе си и нямаше да е зле Мино да му има поне малко-

 

Аха! 

 

Оню издаде радостно възклицание. “Законите на Олимп” от Дейвид Рей. Ето къде била. Оню протегна ръката си надясно, измъквайки я внимателно. Успя да я изкара, но в процеса загуби равновесие и политна назад, с ужасната мисъл, че счупен крайник му е в кърпа вързан. Но вместо да се разбие в твърдия под, той се приземи върху ‘нещо’ меко, което издаде болезнен стон. Оню се обърна назад и взря смаян поглед към Мюнгсу, който го гледаше непроницаемо, при все че Оню можеше да се закълне, че ъгълчето на устните на другото момче са леко повдигнати. 

 

\- По-тежък си от колкото изглеждаш. 

 

Какво по дяволите? 

 

*** 

 

Мино се събуди със странното усещане, че нещо не е наред. Ръката му инстинктивно потупа мястото до него, очаквайки да се усети топлото тяло на сродната си душа, но вместо това пръстите му потънаха в студените завивки. Мино се намръщи и премигна с очи, надигайки се от възглавницата само за да се увери, че Оню наистина го нямаше. Това разсъни високото момче и то скочи от леглото, без да си направи труда да облече нещо над боксерките си, излетя от спалнята за да провери другите стаи на апартамента. Банята се оказа празна. Както и гостната, хола и кухнята. Сърцето на Мино биеше шумно в гърдите и звука заглушаваше всичко останало. Този глупак. Където беше изчезнал. След всички предупреждения, който му беше дал Мино. В този момент забеляза бележката на холната масичка. 

 

‘Отивам до училището. Имам работа до библиотеката и не исках да те събуждам. Ще се върна преди обяд.   
Оню’ 

 

\- Защо ли не се учудвам… - промърмори си ядно Мино и смачка бележката, захвърляйки я обратно на масичката. 

 

Трябваше да отиде да прибере сродната си душа. 

 

По прозорците почукаха първите капки дъжд. Щеше да има буря. 

 

*** 

 

Темин чакаше пред дома на Рен, потулвайки волана с пръсти с такт с капките дъжд, които се удряха по стъклото на джипа. Добре, че нямаше да са на открито. Защо ли си мислеше, че може да вярва на метеорологичните прогнози, по-голям шанс имаше да спечели от тотото. Опитваше се на да не поглежда към къщата пред която бе паркирал на всяка втора секунда, макар това да изискваше повече от самоконтрола му от колкото бе готов да си признае. 

 

Най-накрая ( и точно на време, просто Темин беше подранил от страх да не закъснее), входната врата се отвори и от там се показа Рен, облечен в дълго, зелено яке и прилепнали бели дънки. Русата му коса беше вдигната на обичайната опашка и дори през замъгленото стъкло Темин можеше да различи черната бодлива диадема. Рен помаха на някой вътре и сложи качулката си, прибягвайки до джипа. Вратата се отвори и русото момче се плъзна вътре, бързайки да затвори след себе си. Качулката беше смъкната и няколко капки полетяха към Темин, опръсквайки лицето и шията му. 

 

\- Здравей. - обърна се Рен към него и му се усмихна по начин, който накара Темин да забрави как да диша. Сякаш самото слънце беше изгряло в колата. - Съжалявам, ако съм закъснял. Сестричката ми не искаше да ме пуска. Не обича да остава сама с детегледачката. 

 

На Темин му трябваха няколко минути за да осъзнае какво му казва Рен. 

 

\- Тогава защо не я вземем с нас? - предложи. Обичаше децата, а и Дае беше толкова сладко момиченце. - Можем да минем през детския център в мола. 

 

\- Ами бойлинга? - попита Рен внимателно, играеки си нервно с ръцете си в скута. 

 

\- Можем да отидем и друг път. - махна с ръка Темин и бе възнаграден с нова усмивка и танцьра стисна кормилото, толкова силен беше импулса да се наведе надолу и да вземе тези плюшени устни. Това не беше добре. Изобщо, ама изобщо, не беше добре. 

 

\- Много мило от твоя страна. Но Дае се възстановява от настинка и майка ми ще ме убие, ако я изведа навън.

 

\- Тогава защо ме пита за бойлинга? 

 

\- Просто ей така. - вдигна рамене Рен. 

 

\- Изпитваше ли ме? - беше ред на Темин да се усмихне и той завъртя ключовете, запалвайки колата. 

 

С периферията на окото видя как Рен му се изплезва. Стомаха му се сви и долната му половина трепна заинтересовано. 

 

\- Гладен ли си? - попита той и се засрами колко измъчен прозвуча гласа. Прокашля се два пъти и чак тогава продължи да говори. - Ако обичаш италианска храна-

 

\- Макдоналдс. - прекъсна го Рен. 

 

\- Моля?

 

\- О, стига. Не ми казвай, че никога не си ял там. 

 

В съзнанието на Темин изникна образа на гневния Кий, но реши, че трудно ще обясни на Рен, че не можеше да стъпи там поради страха, че един от най-добрия му приятел вероятно щеше да го кастрира, ако разбере. Затова просто поклати глава. 

 

\- Тогава не знаеш колко си изпуснал! Но не се притеснявай, има време да наваксаш. Аз ще съм ти гид и-

 

Темин караше усмихнат, от време на време, хвърляйки по някой поглед към Рен, който му обясняваше ентусиазирано, колко вкусен е белия сос с който поливаха пилешките хапки и какви са са предимствата му пред червения. 

 

Определено предпочиташе Рен, Макдоналдс маниака, пред Рен, кучката с пръчка в задника. 

 

Макар и двете страни на момчето, което седеше до него, да бяха еднакво сексапилни. 

 

*** 

 

\- Не мога да повярвам, че и ти си зубър. - изтърси, без да мисли Оню, слагайки ръката на устата си, след като думите излезнаха от устата му. 

 

Мюнгсу повдигна едната си вежда развеселено. 

 

\- Искам да кажа, не че съм те мислил за глупав. Просто изглеждаш така. - Оню направи неясно движение към тялото и лицето на Мюнгсу, лицето му пламвайки. - И си помислих…

 

-... че главата ми е празна? - довърши вместо него Мюнгсу и отпи глътка от чая, който си бе взел от машината.

 

Двамата с Оню седяха на една от пейките под арките, наблюдавайки как дъжда се изсипва безмилостно от небето. Макар да валеше, времето не беше толкова студено и Оню се наслаждаваше на свежия мирис на озон, който се носеше из въздуха. И се опитваше да не обръща внимание на чувството за вина. Защото не правеше нищо лошо. Беше почти сто процента убеден в това. 

 

Оказа се, че и Мюнгсу е един от напредналите ученици и подобно на Оню бе решил да дойде в събота за да може да намери повече информация за един френски революционер, за който нямаше почти нищо в Интернет. Оню му беше благодарен за това, че го беше хванал, но случаката определено спадаше в графа ‘неловки моменти’. Господ му беше свидетел, че тази графа бе станала прекалено дълга. За техен късмет библиотекарката се бе появила малко по-късно и направо си взеха книгите, вместо да да се налага ги ксерокопират. Мюнгсу беше предложил да седната малко преди да си тръгнат и Оню не може да намери някаква причина поради която да откаже поканата. Това беше нормална приятелска постъпка. Защото точно това бяха двамата с Мюнгсу, приятели. Поне си мислеше така. А ако от време на време хващаше по някой странен поглед от страна на красивото момче до него, то го преписваше изцяло от параноята на Мино, която явно бе прихванал от него. Самата мисъл, че Мюнгсу можеше да се интересува от него по този начин беше смехотворна. 

 

\- Е, имаш си гадже. - каза Мюнгсу изведнъж, думите му хващайки неподготвен Оню, звучейки повече като нещо, в което е сигурен, от колкото въпрос. 

 

\- Да. - отговори Оню и се почувства горд, че не започна да пелтечи. - Казва се Мино. 

 

\- Вие сте сродни души, нали? 

 

Оню смръщи вежди. 

 

\- Да? Защо? - супер. Мюнгсу сигурно беше един от онези хора, които мислеха, че Оню не е достатъчно добър за да бъде сродна душа на някой като Мино. 

 

\- Двамата никак не си отивате. - каза просто Мюнгсу сякаш думите не раняваха Оню. 

 

\- Наясно съм това. - каза горчиво Оню и се надигна. Не искаше да слуша повече Мюнгсу. Явно беше превързал с преценката си за другото момче. - Довиждане. 

 

\- Оню! Чакай! 

 

Оню игнорира виковете зад него и излезна под дъжда, толкова гневен, че дори не усети студените капки, които падаха върху него. Кецовете му стъпваха от локва в локва и стъклата на очилата му се замъглиха, но нищо от това не интересуваше Оню. Сякаш отново се беше върнал във времето, когато Мино все още му се подиграваше и тези болезнени спомени се врязаха в сърцето му, вълна от страхове, които се опитваше да подтисне, появявайки се на повърхността на съзнанието му и заплашвайки да разруши всичко което бе успял да сътвори през последните седмици. 

 

Бе стигнал до главния вход на училището им, когато ръка на рамото му, го накара да залитне назад, толкова силно, че за малко да се озове на земята. 

 

\- Нямах това предвид! - извика в лицето му Мюнгсу, черната му коса залепнала по скалпа му. - Настина, Оню. Не съм такъв човек. 

 

\- Спокойно, няма нужда да ме съжаляваш. Свикнал съм. - каза инатливо Оню и хвана китката на Мюнгсу, опитвайки се да се освободи. - Беше глупаво от моя страна да мисля, че някой ще ме избере за приятел. 

 

\- Не! - извика отново Мюнгсу и разтърси Оню леко, по лицето му проблясвайки нещо като отчаяние. - Разбра всичко грешно. 

 

\- Пусни го. 

 

Тялото на Оню се скова. Обърна се бавно и съзря високата фигура на сродната си душа. Мино не го устои с никакво внимание, вперил яростен поглед ту в Мюнгсу, ту в ръката му, които държеше рамото на Оню, пръстите му стискайки чадъра толкова силно, че кокалчетата му бяха побелели. 

 

\- И какво ако не искам? - предизвика го Мюнгсу за ужас на Оню, захвата на рамото му, ставайки още по-силен. 

 

\- Не ме карай да повтарям. - процеди през зъби Мино и в думите му се криеше тъмно обещание. 

 

\- Мюнгсу, моля те. - примоли се Оню, правейки крачка назад, но отново беше игнориран. 

 

\- Оню не е твоя собственост. - каза Мюнгсу и това беше последната капка. 

 

Чадъра полетя настрани и Оню нямаше време дори да извика, преди юмрука на Мино да се свърже с брадичката на Мюнгсу, изпращайки го на земята и най-накрая освобождавайки Оню, който побърза да застане пред Мино, хващайки го за якето. 

 

\- Стига вече, Мино. - каза той и гласа му изтъня;. - Да си вървим, хайде. 

 

Мино изръмжа и го бутна настани грубо, карайки Оню да се спъне в една от железните прегради. Оню се озова на земята, очилата му на метър половина, стъклата им натрошени. За миг настана тишина, нарушавана единствено от дъждовните капки. Оню надигна поглед и се взря в Мино невярващо, на чието лице бе изписано ужас и съжаление за това, което беше направил. Но той не помръдна за да му помогне. Мюнгсу беше този, който коленичи до него и внимателно му помогна да се изправи, в същото време оглеждайки се за очилата му. 

 

\- Добре ли си? - попита го той и Оню можеше само да кимне замаяно, усещайки железния вкус на кръв в устата си. Беше си прехапл езика докато падаше. - Имаш ли нужда от медицинска помощ?

 

Оню поклати глава и погледна отново към Мино, който беше забил погледа си в земята. 

 

Какво означаваше това?


	18. Chapter 18

\- Сигурен ли си? - настоя Мюнгсу, на лицето му изписано гняв и тревога. - Езика ли си прехапа? 

Оню поклати глава и се отдели от него, отивайки до Мино, който го гледаше неразгадаемо, застинал в позицията си от преди малко. 

\- Всичко е наред. Ще се видим в понеделник. - обърна се Оню към Мюнгсу, който стисна устните си, очевидно въздържайки се от това да възрази. 

Оню хвана Мино за лакътя и нежно го дръпна към посоката на паркинга, високото момче, тръгвайки с него послушно. 

\- Дошъл си с мотор, колко съобразително. - въздъхна Оню, когато видя черното чудовище, паркирано до една Хонда.- Кажи ми, че имаш каска? 

Мино поклати глава и мълчаливо се приближа до мотора, подавайки единствената каска на Оню. 

\- Сложи я. - промълви момчето с глас на непознат. 

Оню направи каквато му беше казано със свито сърце. 

\- Мино… - започна и преглътна тежко, опитвайки се да намери подходящите думи. - Извинявай. 

\- За какво? - попита остро Мино, поглеждайки рязко към него, късия му черен бретон напълно залепнал на високото чело. 

\- За Мюнгсу. Аз… сбърках за него. 

Мино кимна и се качи на мотора и Оню побърза да се качи зад него, колебливо прегръщайки сродната си душа през кръста. 

\- И аз съжалявам. - каза Мино. - Не трябваше да те бутам. 

\- Всичко е наред, наистина. - успокой го Оню. 

Но дори когато се прибраха, напрежението остана. 

Оню спа в стаята за гости. 

 

*** 

\- Трябва ли да ядем това за закуска? - проплака жално Джонгхюн, отгребвайки лъжица от нещо, което се предполагаше, че трябва да е органично мляко с зърнена закуска или с други думи природна помия, която, ако не изядеше, Кий щеше да му се цупи. - Не може ли палачинки? Или бекон с яйца? А! Или-

\- Джонг. - каза Кий спокойно, прекалено спокойно. - Изяж си закуската, преди да съм я излял в пазвата ти. 

\- Това е моята къща! Моята къща… - Кий му изпрати леден поглед и силата в гласа му заглъхна. - ...моите правила. Дори не знаех, че имаме такава храна.

\- Да защото ти проявяваш изключителен интерес към кухненската дейност. - извъртя очи Кий над чашата с кафето, която държеше. - Не исках да ти го казвам, но май започваш да пускаш коремче. 

Джонгхюн се задава и едно парче от зърненото Бог знае какво, отиде в кривото му гърло, карайки лицето му да пусне червена боя, докато се опитваше да го изкашля обратно. Кий въздъхна уморено, но стана плавно от мястото си, удряйки по гърба сродната си душа, внимавайки да не прекалява със силата. 

\- Дебел ли ме нарече?! - възкликна ужасено Джонг в мига, в който можеше да го направи. - Това са мускули, господинчо. Сто процентови мускули! Нито грам мазнина! 

Кий изхъмка. 

\- Както кажеш. - махна с ръка той и се върна на мястото си, подновявайки четенето на любимия си клюкарски сайт на таблета. Това, което не очакваше обаче, бе Джонгхюн да го последва, прекачвайки коленете му и настанявайки се на тях. - Какво си мислиш, че правиш? Тежиш. 

\- Не тежа! Точно това се опитва да ти докажа! - развика се Джонгхюн, кухнята огласявайки се от неговите викове. - Лек съм като перце! Ходя на фитнес! - кратка пауза. - Понякога. 

\- Джонг, след от коленете ми! 

\- Няма! Не и преди да си върнеш думите назад! 

\- Няма да си върна думи, за които съм сигурен, че са истина! 

\- Добре, тогава обявявам коленете ти за свободна за сядане зона!

\- Няма да го направиш. - присви очи Кий.

\- Само ме гледай. 

\- Ще го направи, упорит е като магаре. - включи се в спора, развеселен женски глас. - От баща си го е взел.

Майката на Джонгхюн. 

\- Мамо. - каза Джонг, едва не се пребивайки, когато Кий го избута от коленете си грубо, изглеждайки по-малко засрамен и от него, прокашляйки се неловко. - Какво правиш тук? Мислех, че ще се върнете чак довечера. 

\- Ще се наложи баща ти да остане по-дълго от очакваното. Нямаше смисъл да стоя до вечерта. И без това нямаше време да ми обърне никакво внимание. - въздъхна госпожа Ким, отивайки до каната с кафе. 

\- Сякаш тук ти обръща някакво внимание. - промърмори Джонг, настанявайки се обратно на мястото си. 

\- Не говори така, знаеш, че има много работа. - скастри го майка му и се присъедини към тях, търкайки уморено врата си. Мразеше дългите пътувания. - Е, какви ги вършите вие двамата. 

Слава Богу, Джонг нямаше нищо в устата си този път. 

\- Нищо. - побърза да отговори Кий, хвърляйки предупредителен поглед към Джонгхюн. - Знаеш как обича да се държи сутрин.

Какво по-дяволите? 

Джонгхюн свъси веждите си, бутайки паничката си настрани. 

\- В това си абсолютно прав. Още една черта, която е взел от баща си, боя се. - засмя се госпожа Ким с младежки си, чаровен смях, отмятайки глава назад, Кий започвайки да се смее с нея.

-Съжалявам, че съм толкова неперфектен във вашите очи. - процеди Джонгхюн и избута стола си назад, ставайки от масата. 

\- Джонгхюн? 

\- Отивам да си взема душ. 

Момчето изкачи стъпалата на бегом, едва успявайки да взема завоя на междинната площадка, но не забавяйки ход. Премина през коридора за рекордно време, влизайки в стаята си и тръшвайки вратата след себе си, започвайки да обикаля нервно напред-назад. 

Кий наистина се срамуваше от него. 

Подозираше това още от мига, когато сродната душа го беше помолил да не казват на никой. Дори и най-близките им приятели. За другите Джонг разбираше, но за не и на Темин, Мино и Оню? Беше наясно защо не искаше да кажат и на майка му, но неговата? Най-добрия и приятел беше гей. Джонг беше сигурен, че ще се зарадва на връзката им. Баща му щеше да е малко по-сложна работа, но той щеше да поддаде рано или късно. 

\- Какво си мислиш, че правиш? - скастри го Кий, едва отворил вратата. - А после аз съм този с настроенията. 

\- Не сега, Кий. - промърмори Джонг, подпирайки челото си на студено стъкло на прозореца си. 

\- Добре, но няма да изляза от тази стая, докато не ми кажеш, защо се държиш като хормонална ученичка! 

\- Защо? Само на теб ли ти е позволено да го правиш? - ядоса се Джонг, обръщайки се рязко към сродната си душа. - Аз съм великия Ким Кибум. Всички сте длъжни да ми лижете обувките. 

\- Джонгхюн, какво има? Не се държиш като себе си. 

\- В това е проблема, нали? Ти не ме харесваш такъв какъв съм. Идиота Джонг, нали така?

Кибум сви устните си, затваряйки вратата след себе си. 

\- Какъв ти е проблема? - тросна се той, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си. - В един момент всичко е наред, а в следващия избухваш за едното нищо. 

\- Кажи ми защо не искаш да кажем на никой за Сиянието! - настоя Джонг, приближавайки се към Кибум. 

\- Това ли е всичко? За това, че те помолих да ми дадеш малко време? - Кий поклати глава. - Мислех, че ме разбираш, Джонг. Наистина го мислех. 

\- Ти си този, които не разбира! - извика Джонгхюн, хващайки стъписания Кий за раменете. - Познавам те от както се помня! Знам когато криеш нещо от мен! Затова просто ми го кажи! Каквото и да е, ще го приема! Само не ме дръж в неизвестност, моля те! - Джонг свърши малката си реч и отпусна хватката си, подпирайки главата си в гърдите ти на Кий, който беше замръзнал на мястото си. - Видях страха в очите ти, когато майка попита какви ги вършим. 

Кий продължи да мълчи и когато тишината стана прекалено болезнена, Джонг се отдръпна от него, обръщайки му гръб. 

\- Можеш да си вървиш. 

Тези думи изкараха Кий от транса, в който беше изпаднал. 

\- Джонг-

\- Просто си върви. - прекъсна го Джонг. - Ще се видим довечера в Мино. 

Долната устна на Кий се разтрепери и той я прехапа, отказвайки да даде воля на сълзите си, излизайки тихо от стаята си.

\- Добре ли си миличък? - попита го госпожа Ким, когато го срещна в подножието на стълбите и Ким имаше силата само да и кимне, отивайки да вземе чантата и якето си, викайки си такси. 

Беше объркал всичко. 

*** 

\- И ако събереш първото в числата в скобата и след това числата отвън… - обясни Оню на Йоджун, решавайки задачата бавно, така че да може момченцето да разбере. - Ще стигнеш до отговора много по-бързо. 

\- Разбрах, Оню! - възкликна братчето на Мино и не пропусна шанса си, мляскайки една мокра целувка на гаджето на брат си. Йоджун можеше да е малък, но бе наясно с това какво иска. Само трябваше да се отърве по някакъв начин от Мино. - Ти си най-добрия! 

Както се очакваше, Оню отново пусна боята си, отказвайки да признае, че едно малко момченце, можеше да го накара да се изчерви. Затова тупна леко по тила Йоджун, държейки се като възрастния, който се предполагаше, че трябва да бъде. 

\- А сега сериозно. Да видим и другата задача. 

\- Добре! 

Мино ги гледаше от мястото на бар-плота със свъсено лице, дори не забелязвайки проучващия поглед на майка си, която бе застана на няколко крачки от страни. 

 

\- Скарани ли сте? - попита тя най-накрая, не издържайки. - Двамата не сте си казали и дума от както сме тук. 

 

\- Колко си наблюдателна. От теб би излезнал чудесен детектив. 

\- Някой май не се е наспал. - отбеляза госпожа Чой развеселено, сядайки на високото столче до сина си. 

\- За да не си се наспал, се предполага, че все трябва да си дремнал малко. - промърмори Мино и отпи от енергийната си напитка, наблюдавайки ревниво как Йоджун кара Оню да се усмихва отново. - Татко знае ли, че сте тук?

\- Баща ти знае всичко. Наясно е, че не може да ме спре, щом си наумя нещо. - махна с ръка жената. - А и той ти е баща. Каквото и да си кажете, това никога няма да се промени. 

\- Покани Джесика нарочно и се опита да ме убеди да скрия Оню! - възкликна Мино ядно, хвърляйки поглед към майка си. - Дори не направи усилие да го опознае. Важно е единствено неговото мнение. 

\- Той те обича и иска най-доброто за теб. 

\- Най-доброто за мен е Оню! 

\- Знам, Мино. Просто му дай време, става ли? - каза му нежно госпожа Чой, поставяйки крехката си ръка на рамото му. - Всичко ще се оправи с времето, сигурна съм. 

\- Искаше ми се и аз да съм такъв оптимист. - въздъхна Мино. - Но съм сигурен, че е замислил нещо. 

\- Какво имаш предвид? 

\- Не се прави, че не разбираш, майко. Познаваш баща ми по-добре и от мен.

Беше ред на госпожа Чой да въздъхне. 

\- Той се опитва да се промени и…

-...си е все същия задник. - довърши вместо нея Мино, усмихвайки се половинчато. 

\- Мино! - възкликна възмутено госпожа Чой и двамата се спогледаха, избухвайки в смях едновременно и предизвиквайки вниманието на Оню и Йоджун, които ги погледнаха любопитно, но след секунди отново се върнаха към домашното. - Предполагам, че от време на време може и да е такъв. 

\- Един път да сме на едно мнение.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Не съм много сигурен, че е добра идея и аз да идвам… - промърмори Рен, играейки си с телефона нервно, докато гледаше пешеходците покрай които прелетяваха с джипа. - Не ме познават и едва ли ще ми се зарадват много. 

Темин хвърли кос поглед на русото момче, устните му извивайки се в малка усмивка. Очарователно, просто очарователно. Естествено знаеше по-добре от това да го каже на глас. 

Нещо му подсказваше, че Рен няма да е особено доволен с това прилагателно. 

\- Спокойно. Сигурен съм, че ще те харесат. Особено Кий. Двамата сте еднакво… - Темин спря, осъзнавайки какво щеше да каже. 

\- Една какво? - намръщи се Рен, обръщайки се към него. - Довърши си изречението. 

\- Модни? - предложи плахо Темин. 

\- Хъм. - каза единствено Рен съмнително, но не продължи темата за голямо успокоение на другото момче. 

\- Ще видиш. Ще си прекараш толкова забавно, че няма да искаш да си тръгнеш! Имам най-готините приятели! 

\- Щом казваш, кой съм аз, за да споря с теб? - усмихна му се Рен и сърцето на Темин се разтопи. 

Очарователен. 

Това беше думата. 

*** 

На вратата се звънна и Оню скочи от дивана с облекчение, използвайки шанса да се измъкне от стаята дори за малко, чувствайки как ще се задуши в тежката атмосфера. 

\- Ще отворя. Вратата. - добави ненужно, след кратко колебание, с което си спечели странни погледи. - Отивам. 

\- Защо се забавихте толкова? - възкликна Темин, веднага вратата бе открехната. 

\- Извинявай. - каза Оню, вниманието му насочено към непознатото красиво момче, което бе застанало леко встрани. Поне Оню си мислеше, че е момче. Беше почти сто процента сигурен.

Темин кимна и хвана ръката на Рен, придърпвайки го вътре безцеремонно. 

\- Рен запознай се с Оню, Оню това е Рен. - представи ги един на друг Темин, наблюдавайки смутените реакции на двете момчета, които си кимнаха неловко. 

\- Ами… Приятно ми е да се запознаем. - каза засрамено Оню. 

\- И на мен. - отговори Рен, напереното му държание изчезнало в историята. 

Тримата отидоха заедно в хола, където тишината бе толкова осезаема, че можеше да се реже с нос, ако на някой му скимнеше подобно нещо. 

\- Боже, знаех си, че ще е купон, но си нямах напредстава, че ще е толкова диво. - каза иронично Темин, веждите му събирайки се в едно. Никой не му отговори. - Доведох Рен с мен. 

\- О, запознахме се в мола, нали? - каза Джонгхюн и направи опит да се усмихне, но се получи повече нещо като гримаса. - Със сладката сестричка. 

\- Точно така. - лицето на Рен грейна при споменаването на сестра му. - Дано да не ви преча. 

\- Глупости. - махна с ръка Кий и лицето на Джонгхюн потъмня. Двамата седяха в двата противоположни края на стената, единия на фотьойл, другия на края на дивана. - Приятелите на Темин са и наши приятели. 

\- Намръщеното старче там е Мино. - махна с ръка към баскетболиста Темин, не обръщайки внимание на средния пръст, замахнат в негова посока. 

\- Здравей. - кимна Рен към Мино и той отговори със същото. - Нося пуканки. Темин ми каза, че е филмова вечер и предположих, че това е най-удачното нещо, което мога да купя. 

\- Страхотно! - усмихна се Оню и взе пакетите от ръцете на Рен, отивайки към кухнята, за да включи микровълновата. Не спомена, че вече имат цяла камара. Русокосото момче изглеждаше толкова притеснено. 

\- Защо не сядате? - попита Кибум и се мръдна в страни, за да направи място и за двамата. - Ще гледаме ужаси. Някакви възражение? 

\- Никакви. - поклати глава Рен. - Откърмен съм с такива. Майка имаше странни методи на възпитание. 

Кий повдигна едната си вежда, но не каза нищо, изпращайки развеселен поглед към Темин, който повдигна рамене. 

*** 

\- Джонгхюн! - извика Кий, бягайки за да настигне предполагаемото си гадже на паркинга. - Не се прави, че не ме чуваш! 

\- Какво искаш? - попита рязко Джонг, слагайки каската си. Беше се измъкнал докато Кий беше в тоалетната. Трябваше да се досети, че другото момче никога не се отказва. - Честно казано съм уморен и искам да си легна рано. Утре сме на училище. 

\- Не ме карай да се смея. От когато ти е пукало за училището толкова, че да си легнеш по-рано заради него? - каза му Кий, спирайки до мотора му, може би малко по рязко от колкото му се искаше, но Джонгхюн туко що го бе накарал да бяга след него. - Трябва да поговорим. 

\- Утре. - заяви безцеремонно Джонгхюн и прекрачи мотора си. 

\- Не! - извика рязко Кий и застана пред мотора. - Сега! Няма да мръдна от тук, докато не слезеш от шибания мотор! 

\- Кий, дръпни се! 

\- Няма! 

\- Казах да се дръпнеш! 

\- А аз казах, че няма да го направя!

\- Защо винаги трябва да си такава инатлива, малка кучка? - процеди през зъби Джонгхюн, гнева замъглявайки разума му. 

Кий застина на мястото си, неверие и болка, изписвайки се в очите му. 

\- Съжалявам… - прошепна най-накрая, падайки на колене на твърдата земя, пред изумения поглед на Джонгхюн. - Съжалявам… Аз съм виновен. Прости ми, Джонг. 

Без да му мисли много, Джонгхюн се изправи от мотора си, пускайки го на земята, захвърляйки каската си настрани. Коленичи на земята до Кибум и притегли главата му до гърдите си, шептейки колко съжалява и че всичко ще бъде наред, докато галеше косите му, чувствайки как връзката им се оплита по-здраво. 

*** 

\- Не си ми видял да плача. - заяви Кий, притискайки гърба си към гърдите на Джонгхюн, наслаждавайки се на хладния, нощен ветрец, който галеше страните им. Сиянието вече не можеше да се види, но можеха да го усетят, как трепти във въздуха около тях. 

Бяха отишли на любимото място на Кий, където се откриваше чудесна панорама към града отдолу. 

\- Жалко. Смятах да споделя снимката във фейсбук. - пошегува се Джонгхюн, изгаряйки от желание да зададе толкова много въпроси, но знаейки, че трябва да изчака докато Кий сам не започне. - Миришеш толкова хубаво. - прошепна, заравяйки носа и в основата на врата му и вдъхвайки аромата с пълни гърди. - Нов парфюм? 

\- Мхм. - промърмори Кий, очите му полузатваряйки се, когато Джонгхюн започна да обсипва врата му с пеперудени целувки, който отнеха дъха му и изгониха всички мисли, за неясното, несигурно бъдеще, което бе пред него. Знаеше, че с Джонг трябва да поговорят, но разговора можеше да почака и до утре. - Джонгхюн. 

Джонг изръмжа, чувайки запъхтяния звук на името си, откъснал се от малките устни на Кибум. Целувките му загубиха ефирността си и той нападна с шията на Кибум с ожесточението на хищник, който най-накрая е спипал плячката си. 

\- Джонгхюн. - повтори отново Кий, този път много задъхано от преди, накланяйки главата си на една страна, за да улесни достъпа. - Някой може да ни види. 

\- Сами сме. - успокои го Джонг, включвайки и ръцете си в играта, плъзвайки длани под якето и блузата на Кий, чувствайки парещата кожа на сродната си душа. Притискайки издутина към панталона си към стегнатото дупе на другото момче, не можейки да потисне усмивката си, когато получи тежка въздишка като отговор. - Не си мисли, че не знам. Желаеш го, точно колкото и аз. 

\- Джонг… - изшептя Кий, започвайки да се търка безсрамно като разгонена котка. - Моля те…

\- За какво ме молиш, Буми? - използвайки умалената форма на истинското име на гаджето си, знаейки какво ще му причини това. Дясната му ръка се плъзна надолу, и се схлупи около ерекцията на Кий, притискайки я леко. - За това? 

\- Джонг! - измяука в нужда Кий, хващайки китката на Джонгхюн и започвайки да движи ръката му точно както искаше. 

\- Трябва да те накажа. - прошепна в ухото му Джонгхюн, захапвайки грубо долната, месеста половина, след което плъзвайки езика си по нея, сякаш да за притъпи болката, което ако не друго, още повече възбуди Кибум. - Но няма да го направя. Защото и двамата искаме едно и също, нали?

\- Да, да.- кимна лудешки Кий, разума му замъглен от желание. Джонгхюн плъзна два пръста в устата му и без да се замисля много, Кий ги пое в устата си, покривайки ги със слюнката си. 

\- Нямам презерватив, но ти нямаш нищо против да свърша в теб нали? - попита Джонгхюн, гласа му паднал с октава, измъквайки пръстите си бутайки грубо Кий напред, карайки го почти да легне на широката предна част на мотора, задника му щръквайки напред, на пълен показ пред жадния му поглед. Не издържайки повече, той смъкна дънките на Кий донякъде, изръмжавайки ядосано, когато тясната кройка се затопори на дебелата част на бедрата на другото момче. - Изправи се. - нареди безцеремонно и Кий побърза да го направи, сякаш изпаднал в транс. 

Смъкна дънките си, заедно с боксерките, не обръщайки внимание на тръпките от студ, които избиха по кожата му в мига, в който го направи. Джонгхюн се притисна към него веднага, мачкайки полукълбата, наслаждавайки се на чувство на тежест в дланите си. 

\- Студеното ти е, нали? - каза Джонгхюн, затваряйки очи, когато Кий се потърка в члена му, усещането съвсем недостатъчно, разделените от от дрехите на Джонг. - Подпри се на мотора. 

Кий извърна към него и устните му, извивайки се в знаеща усмивка, плъзвайки езика си по долната, негов ред да се забавлява от реакциите на Джонгхюн, очите на сродната му душа, проследявайки движението така, сякаш не може да се нагледа. 

\- На мотора, веднага. - прошепна Джонгхюн и сам не можа да познае гласа си. 

Кибум реши да не си игра е с търпението на Джонгхюн и направи каквото му беше казано, поставяйки ръцете си на кожената седалка. Члена му вече молеше за внимание, главичка мокра от предеякулационната течност. Бузите му пламнаха. Но не помръдна. 

\- Бон Апети. - чу гласа на Джонгхюн и следващото нещо, което усети, бе езика на сродната му душа и това как се спуска от най-тясната част на кръста му до цепнатината на дупето му. Ръцете на Джонг го разтвориха и той духна върху чувствителния, розов отвор, карайки го да се свие. Джонгхюн изстена и без да чака повече се наведена напред, очертавайки кръг с езика си, преди да се усили натиска и върха на влажния мускул да навлезе в топлата сърцевини, карайки Кий да изпъшка, корема му свивайки се от вече болезнено желание. 

Двамата изгубиха представа за времето, Джонгхюн отваряйки Кий бавно с език и пръсти, докато не го подлуди напълно, карайки го да скимти от нужда. Когато пръстите стана три, Джонгхюн ги изкара, изправяйки се и игнорирайки протестите на Кий, хващайки го зад коляното и рамената, повдигайки го във въздуха. Намести го отгоре мотора и спря за момент, изпивайки гледката която представляваше Кий. обян от лунна светлина, напълно под негова власт.

Напълно негов. 

Прекрачи мотора и седна, вдигайки краката на Кий, поставяйки ги на раменете си, впивайки горещ поглед в очите на другия, обещавайки неща, които така и не изговори. Отвори ципа на дънките си и ги изхлузи леко, най-накрая изкарвайки члена си, не издържайки на изкушението да прокара ръката си по ствола му веднъж, два пъти, преди да потърка главичка нагоре надолу по отвора на Кий, прехапвайки устни, когато мускула се сви подканящо. 

\- Джонг.. Моля те.. - почти изплака Кий и това беше последната капка, Джонгхюн тръсвайки бедрата си напред яростно, вкарвайки цялата дължина с едно единствено движение, карайки да Кий да издаде силен стон на наслада примесена с болка. 

Това, което правеха не беше любов. Беше секс. Беше физическата нужда да се усетят едни друг по най-примитивния начин. Джонгхюн знаеше всички тайни места на Кий и си играеше с тялото, точно както цигулар с цигулка, извличайки от това, толкова удоволствие, колкото и даваше. Беше диво и мръсно, и прекрасно. Кий извиваше гъвкавото си тялото, докато Джонгхюн бе хванал бедрата му, не спирайки да се движи напред назад, усещайки че края е близо и опитвайки се да го предотврати. 

Кий свърши първи, недокоснат, изпразвайки се върху корема си и стягайки мускулите около Джонгхюн , който изпсува и след едно последно движение свърши в Кий, рухвайки напред, опитвайки се да си поеме въздух. 

\- Трябва да се караме по-често. - каза след малко, повдигайки главата си. 

\- Съгласен. - кимна Кий и се усмихна лениво, прокарвайки ръката си през потната коса на сродната си душа. 

*** 

Мино се въртеше в леглото си, чувствайки как това ще бъде поредната безсънна нощ. Не знаеше още колко време ще издържи така. Оню бе толкова близо до него, само в съседната стая, но със същия успех можеше и да и на километри. Единственото нещо, което го въздържаше да не отиде и да върне сродната си душа при него, бе проклетата му гордост. Мино се обърна и зарови лице във възглавницата си, изкрещявайки цялото си безсилие, объркване и болка в нея. 

\- Мино? - прошепна тих, познат глас, болезнено плахо и Мино се надигна веднага, различавайки очертанията на Оню. - Може ли да спя при теб?

Колебливия начин по който беше зададен въпроса, накара Мино да се прокълне отново. Изправи се на крака и с две широки се озова до другото момче, прегръщайки го силно, усещайки връзката им. Глупак, глупак, глупак. Защо не беше направил той първата крачка?

Можеше да усети, че Джинки трепери дали от студ или от нещо друго, Мино не знаеше. Отдръпна се от него и се наведе надолу, за да го целуне, предавайки в тази целувка всички думи, които устните му не можеха да изрекат. Оню се отпусна в ръцете, обвивайки своите собствени врата му. Устата му беше топла, мека и на Мино никога нямаше да му писне да я изучава. Да опитва от вкуса и отново, и отново. И мисълта, че щеше да прави това до края на живота си, че имаше правото да прави това до края на живота си, го изпълваше с дива радост. 

Нямаше да позволи нито на баща си, нито на Мюнгсу да му отнемат това.


	20. Chapter 20

– Какво става? Защо отмени всичките си срещи? - попита тихо секретарката на заместник директора на човешките си ресурси. - Сигурно е нещо сериозно? 

Госпожа Янг поклати глава, стиснала устни. От години беше на този пост и бе наясно, че една от главните причини бе, че знаеше кога да си държи устата затворена. 

\- Не знам нищо по въпроса. - каза тя просто, правейки се, че пише нещо на компютъра си, макар отдавна да беше свършила цялата си работа на него. - А и дори да знаех не ми влиза в задълженията да обсъждам делата на работодателя си с никой друг освен с него. 

Младата жена срещу нея изхъмка недоволно и се отдалечи. Госпожа Янг не я съжали. Мразеше клюкарките. 

След половин час вратата на кабинета на господин Чой се отвори и младото момиче (госпожа Янг бе сигурна, че е дъщерята на богат бизнесмен, но не можеше да си спомни фамилията) излезе от там, на лицето и цъфнала широка усмивка. 

\- Беше ми много приятно, господин Чой. - каза тя с кокетния глас на дама от висшето общество, което съвсем не отиваше на възрастта и. - Ще чакам обаждането ви. 

\- Не се притеснявай, Джесика. Няма да се бавя много. - усмихна и се господин Чой и постави десницата си бащински на рамото и. - Ти просто бъди готовa. 

\- Аз винаги съм готова. - каза Джесика и госпожа Янг се намръщи леко. Какво имаше в това момиче. - Довиждане и приятен ден. 

*** 

\- Добре, аз ли откачам или вчера аурата около вас беше като на военна зона, а сега чакам само да видя и прелитащите сърчица? - тросна се Темин, отпивайки от фреша си. 

Джонгхюн му се изплези и целуна врата на Кий, който извъртя очи, но не слезе от скута му. 

\- Сторило ти се е. - каза той на Темин, преглеждайки инстаграм профила си. - Може би тренировките последно време ти идват повече. 

\- И като стана въпрос за тренировки, къде е Рен? - попита Джонгхюн, поглеждайки любопитно към група футболисти, които изведнъж се бяха развикали. - Защо не дойде при нас? 

\- Има дежурство в библиотеката или нещо такова. - махна с ръка Темин, раздразнението в гласа му очевидно. 

\- В библиотеката? - очите на Оню светнаха и Мино се изсмя, спечелвайки си удар по рамото. - 

\- Да, наказание. Миналата седмица избягал от последния си час. - вдигна рамене Темин. - Лошо момче. 

\- Мисля, че тази роля се пада на теб. - вмъкна Мино, изпращайки му полуусмивка. 

\- Е, грешно мислиш. Но като се замисля, това никога не е било в силата ти. - отвърна сладко Темин. - За мисленето говоря. 

\- И като говорим за лоши момчета… - промърмори Джонгхюн, точно в момента, когато Мюнгсу се приближи до масата им. 

Тялото на Оню се стегна и той усети как Мино се изправя и побърза да го хване за лакътя, задържайки го на мястото. Очите на Мюнгсу се спряха за момент върху Мино, предизвикващо, след което се плъзнаха към Оню, остротата в тях изчезвайки. На брадичката му ясно се виждаше синината. 

\- Как си? - попита той мило.

\- Добре… - измърмори Оню, молейки се нещата да не ескалират отново. 

\- Сигурен ли си? 

Оню сви веждите си. 

\- Да. 

\- Можем ли да поговорим за малко? 

Мино се изправи рязко, издърпвайки ръката си от тази на Оню и с две крачки стигна до Мюнгсу, хващайки го за яката. Оня стана, отивайки до тях, Темин, Джонг и Кий, следвайки примера му. 

\- Не знаеш кога да се откажеш, нали? - изсъска Мино в лицето на Мюнгсу. - Мисля, че ти казах да стоиш далеч от гаджето ми. Играеш си с огъня. Една синина не ти стига, нали?

\- Ти не го заслужаваш. - каза му спокойно Мюнгсу, не обръщайки внимание на това, че хватката около яката му се затяга. - Хора като теб си мислят, че могат да имат всичко само защото татко е достатъчно богат за да им го купи. 

\- Той е сродната ми душа. - изплю Мино, лицето му маска на едва сдържана ярост. 

\- Мино, пусни го. Не си заслужава. - намеси се Кий разтревожено, забелязавайки талпата от ученици, която се събираше около тях. Въпрос на време бе да дойде и някой учител. 

\- Мино… - прошепна и Оню. 

\- Послушай ги. - каза му Мюнгсу, на лицето му появявайки се ехидна усмивка. - Бъди страхливеца, който знам че си. 

Мино надигна ръката си и 

\- Мино не е страхливец! - извика изведнъж Оню, всички поглеждайки към него изненадано. - Не го познаваш и нямаш правото да говориш така за него! 

\- Оню… - започна Мюнгсу, но другото момче не му даде шанс да продължи. 

\- Не. Замълчи. Трябваше да го послушам още в началото. - поклати глава Оню. - Ти не си добър човек и аз не искам да имам нищо общо с теб. Моля те, остави ни на мира. 

Джонгхюн, Темин и Кий се спогледаха. 

Мино бавно отпусна хватката си и Мюнгсу се дръпна, устните му свити в права черта. Оню застана до сродната си душа и хвана ръката му, гледайки твърдо. 

\- Моля те. - каза той но в очите му нямаше молба, а заповед. 

Мюнгсу се вгледа в него за няколко дълги секунди след което се обърна и си тръгна, тълпата отваряйки се пред него като Червено море пред Моисей. 

\- Мино… - обърна се Оню към него, но две меки устни прекъснаха потока от думи и той инстинктивно обви ръцете си около врата на баскетболиста, сякаш от някъде далече, чувайки подсвирквания. 

\- Какво правиш? - попита Темин Кий, който бе насочил телефона си към двойката, която се мляскаше по средата на кафетерията, напълно забравила за останалия свят. 

\- Снимка естествено. - подусмихна се Кий. - От време на време пиша за клюкарската рубрика на училищния вестник. 

\- Защо ли не се учудвам. - поклати глава Темин и отиде да вземе чантата си. 

Драмата му беше дошла прекалено много. 

*** 

Мюнгсу излезе в двора и гневно се запъти към мотора си, нямайки никакво желание да се връща в училището. Изкара телефона си и набра машинално познатия номер. 

\- Ало? 

\- Ще го убия. 

\- Здравей и на теб. Да, всичко е наред при мен, благодаря че попита. - каза иронично Сънгджонг. - Какво е станало? 

\- Онова богаташче. 

\- Не е нужно да споменавам, че и ти си ‘богаташче’, нали? 

\- Ти на коя страна си? 

\- На твоята, разбира се. Просто не прави глупости, окей? Винаги съжаляваш после. 

\- Трябва да затварям. 

\- Но ти сега се обади. - възкликна Сънгджонг, но сигнала свободно вече се чуваше от слушалката. - Типично. 

Мюнгсу се метна на мотора си и слагайки каската си го запали, излитайки от паркинга, разминавайки се на косъм с двойка момчета, които се развикаха след него. Вятърът свистеше около каската му и той започна да прави сложни маневри около колите, имайки нужда от адреналина. Кръвта му кипеше. Гордостта му беше наранена. 

Но Мюнгсу никога не се отказваше. 

Оню щеше да бъде в ръцете му и Мино нямаше да може да направи нищо по въпроса. 

 

*** 

\- Може ли да наредиш тези книги в исторически сектор? - попита го библиотекарката, побутвайки солиден куп към него. - Не мога да стигна до високите рафтове.

Рен повдигна едната си вежда. Не беше много по- висок от нея. 

На ръба на езика му беше да отговори, че не, не може, и по-добре да си навре проклетите книги там дето слънцето никога не огрява, но малката калкулация на ум, за това колко допълните часове тук ще му струва този лукс не му хареса особено. 

Затова се усмихна насила. 

\- Ама разбира се. За мен ще е толкова голямо удоволствие, да направя това. 

Жената повдигна вежди, но не каза нищо и Рен побърза да грабне книгите (които естествено тежаха цял тон) и да се измъкне, преди голямата му уста да го е забъркала в някоя по-голяма каша. 

За късмет, желания рафт се оказа не чак толкова висок и той успя да ги нареди (не по азбучен ред, ха, сякаш щеше да си играе толкова) и без помощта на стол. Това вероятно щеше да накърни леко чувството му за мъжественост. 

Защото Рен имаше такова. 

В излишък. 

\- Ето къде си бил. 

Киселата физиономия изчезна със скоростта на светлината и той се обърна към Темин, на лицето му появявайки се неволна усмивка. Вече беше като автоматична реакция. 

\- Няма ли да обядваш? - попита вместо поздрав, опитвайки да изпъне устни, но проваляйки се ужасно. Да бъдат проклети хормоните му. 

\- Направих го. - махна с ръка Темин и застана пред него, с една глава по-висок от него. - Реших да проверя как я караш. 

\- Освен, че съм убеден че библиотекарката ме мрази и съм почти сто процента сигурен, че развих фобия към книги, идеално. - повдигна рамене Рен. 

Темин се засмя тихо и стомаха на Рен направи онова странно нещо, сякаш се опитваше да се завърти в кръг. 

\- Ще дойдеш на тренировки, нали? - попита го Темин и Рен можеше само да кимне, очите му твърде заети да се възхищават как слънчевата светлина идваща от прозорците си играеше с червеникаво-кестенявата коса на Темин, сякаш запалвайки малки пламъчета. 

Затова и целувката по челото, толкова детска и клише, и прекрасна, го хвана напълно неподготвен.


	21. Chapter 21

\- Не, Джонг, няма да стане. - каза спокойно Кий, отваряйки вратата на хладилника, внимавайки да задържи телефона между рамото и ухото си. - Няма начин да ме пусне. 

\- Но как знаеш преди да си се пробвал? - изхленчи Джонг от другата страна на линията и Кий съвсем ясно можеше да си представи кучешките очички. - Моля те, заради мен.

\- Знаеш каква е майка ми. - тросна се Кий, докато търсеше с поглед прясното мляко. Естествено, не беше на вратичката. - Ако можех, мислиш ли, че нямаше да дойда.

\- Но това са само три дни! - възкликна възмутено Джонг. - Оню и Мино ще дойдат и Темин каза, че ще пита Рен. Не разбираш ли каква златна възможност е това?

Кий въздъхна и затвори хладилника, апетита му изчезнал толкова бързо, колкото и се беше появил.

\- Ще опитам. - каза просто. В далечина се чу затварянето на входната врата и сърцето на Кий се сви. - Слушай, Джонг, ще ти се обадя по-късно, става ли?

\- Добре.

\- Чао.

\- Чакай!

\- Какво?

\- Не криеш нещо от мен, нали? - гласа на Джонг прозвуча необичайно сериозно.

Кий преглътна, буцата в гърлото му, ставайки двойна по размери.

\- Глупчо. Разбира се, че не. - засмя се той, сам правейки физиономия при фалшивия звук. - Наистина трябва да затварям. Ще ти се обадя по-късно.

Кий побърза да плъзне показалец по дисплея, въпреки това повторно ‘чакай’, което се чу от говорителя.

\- Кибум? - извика майка му от хола, гласа и студен, и режещ. - Ела за малко.

Обзет от лоши предчувствия, Кий излезе от кухнята, краката му изведнъж сякаш станали от олово. 

Мин Дже Ким стоеше до един от прозорците, гордата и осанка, носейки аурата на кралица. Дори в гръб си личеше, че е красива жена. С дълга, боядисана в медно руса коса, която падаше на вълни по изящно извит гръб, подчертан от дълбоко изрязаната блуза, която носеше и дълги крака, обвити с копринен панталон, които завършваха с обувки на прада. Да, госпожа Ким привличаше погледите на мъжете, но повечето бързо се отдръпваха, осъзнавайки, че зад тази красота се крие властен характер, който не търпеше да му се противоречи.

За жалост, Кий нямаше как да се отдръпне от собствената си майка.

\- Да, мамо?

Мин Дже се обърна и стана ясно колко много си приличат майка и син. Същите извити, котешки очи, малък нос и добре оформени устни. Но където Кий бе игриви пламъчета и закачливи усмивки, там Мин Дже бе сурови погледи и добре премерени, тежки думи.

Нямаше и помен от любов, когато погледна към него. Само разочарование. И гняв.

\- Имаш ли да ми казваш нещо? - попита привидно спокойно тя, но Кий знаеше по-добре.

\- За какво говориш, мамо? - отговори на въпроса с въпрос предпазливо, усещайки че ръцете му започват да треперят предателски. Побърза да ги стисне в юмрук.

\- Търпението ми се изчерпва лесно, Кибум. - каза Мин Дже, приближавайки се към него. - Питам те за последно. Имаш ли да ми казваш нещо?

Кий срещна погледа й, мразейки се за страха, който сякаш го беше парализирал. Беше ли нормално собствената ти майка, да те кара, да се чувстваш така?

Знаеше отговора.

\- Не, мамо.

Мин Дже надигна ръката си и го зашлеви, звука отеквайки ясно в огромната стая.

\- Освен шибан гей си станал и лъжец. 

Кий остана така, с лице извито на една страна, опитвайки се да овладее сълзите, преди да са се спуснали по страните му. Знаеше, че някой ден това ще се случи. Но не и, че ще е толкова скоро.

\- Дъщерята на една от клиентките ми ви е видяла да се целувате в двора. - продължи да говори майка му, думите и пълни с отрова. - Даже е направил снимка. Знаеш ли какъв срам изпитах, докато онази жена ми казваше, че сина ми е хомо. Тъпачката имаше наглостта да ме гледа със съжаление.

\- Мамо… - прошепна Кий.

 

Мин Дже хвана брадичката му и извъртя лицето му рязко към неговото.

\- Чуй ме внимателно. - изсъска тя. - Повече няма да ме наричаш така. Искам още утре да скъсаш с приятелчето ти. Ще те отпишем от училището. Знаем едно лечебно заведение, което-

\- Но аз не съм болен. - възрази Кий, усещайки първите искри на гнева. Заради жената, която беше го родила, бе жертвал толкова много неща, бе търпял толкова неща. - И не мога да скъсам с Джонг.

\- Какво имаш предвид под ‘не мога’?! - извика тя, бутайки го рязко назад. - Естествено, че можеш и че ще го направиш! Сина ми не може да е педал! Това ще съсипе всичко, за което съм се борила! Това ли искаш, Кий? Да ме съсипеш? Да съсипеш майка си? Това ще задоволи ли егоистичните ти желания?

‘Ами моите желания? Ами моите мечти и моя живот?!’ , искаше да изкрещи Кий, но не го направи.

\- Не мога да скъсам с Джонг. - повтори тихо той, вече цялото му тяло започвайки да се тресе неконтролируемо. - Просто не мога.

\- Не ми противоречи, малко лайно такова! Ще правиш какво ти казвам! Ще се разделиш с любовника си. - Мин Дже изплю последната дума, сякаш бе нещо мръсно, гнусно. - Ще те вкараме в клиника и след няколко месеца отново ще бъдеш нормален. Ще забравим за този етап. Може да се преместим в друг град.

Кий гледаше към майка си така, сякаш за първи път я вижда. Стената, зад която криеше всички нежелани спомени, започна да се пропуква и той видя ясно картините от миналото. Забравени рождени дни и самотни коледи. Постоянните укори и вечното недоволство, насочено към него. Кий не помнеше дори един път, в който майка му да го е похвалила за нещо. Не помнеше прегръдка и дори мила дума. Простата и тъжна истина бе, че откакто баща му бе починал, когато бе на осем, Кий бе останал сирак, дори и с жива майка.

Боеше се да не я загуби, като и каже истината, но той никога не бе я имал.

Настъпил бе момента, в който да се изправи срещу нея.

\- Джонгхюн е сродната ми душа. - каза й той ясно, силно, срещайки яростния и поглед, без да извърне своя собствен. - Сиянието ни свърза, мамо.

\- Какво каза? - попита Мин Дже тихо, чист шок изписан на лицето й. - Какви ги говориш, Кибум. Мислиш, че ще ти повярвам? 

\- Вярвай на каквото си искаш. - поклати глава Кий. - Но казвам истината.

Мин Джи се взря интензивно в него, търсейки нещо в очите му.

В стаята настана тишина, прекъсвана само от звуците на стенния часовник.

 

***

\- Джонг, колко пъти трябва да ти казвам, да не оставяш чиниите на плота? - скастри сина си, госпожа Ким, сложила ръце на кръста си. - Толкова ли е трудно да ги пъхнеш в миялната машина?

Джонг е погледна разсеяно, очевидно дори не чувайки думите й.

\- Каза ли нещо? - попита я той, връщайки вниманието на върху плазмата, където играта продължаваше да върви. - В средата на много важна битка съм.

\- Защо не обръщаше на училището половината от вниманието, което отделяш на видео игрите. - вдигна ръце във въздуха жената, връщайки се в кухнята.

\- Защото там не учим как да убиваме тролове! - извика след нея Джонгхюн, точно в момента в който едно от чудовищата срещу които се бореше го изненада в гръб, откъсвайки главата му. Екрана бе изпръскан с кръв и с разкривени букви излезе надписа ‘Започване отначало?’. Мамка му, беше забравил да запази прогреса си. Идеално. - Заради нея стана. - промърмори си момчето и примирено натисна старт бутона на джойстика, гледайки незаинтересовано към интрото, което започна да върви. Поне се разсейваше докато Кий му се обадеше отново. В гърдите му имаше някаква странно, тежко чувство и той се опитваше да се убеди, че всичко е наред.

Чу се звънеца на входната врата, но Джонг го игнорира, знаейки, че майка му или Пресила, единствената им домашна помощница, ще отворят. Не искаше да започва отначало.

\- Джонгхюн, Кий е. 

Джонг се обърна към възрастната жена, която го гледаше разтревожено.

\- Защо не влезе? - попита я той, оставяйки джойстика на масичката.

\- Не пожела. - каза му Пресила. - Плачеше.

На Джонгхюн не му трябваше повече за да хукне към входната врата, едвам успявайки да вземе завоя в бързината си. Излезе навън и за един ужасен момент си помисли, че Кий си е тръгнал, преди да го забележи в другия край на дългата веранда, седнал на пейката люлка, заровил лицето си в ръце. Раменете му се тресяха.

\- Кий… - прошепна Джонгхюн и се приближи до него внимателно, сякаш сродната му душа беше диво животно, което можеше да се изплаши и избяга, и при най-малкото рязко движение. Клекна пред него и повдигна брадичката му внимателно, усещайки вълна от тревога примесена с ярост, когато видя зачервените, подпухнали от плач очи на Кий, чийто вид разби сърцето му. На лявата страна на лицето му бе започнала да се образува синина. - Какво се е случило с теб?

Кий изхлипа и обви ръцете си около врата на Джонг, криейки лицето си в рамото му, тениската попивайки сълзите му. Сърцето на Джонг се бе свило болезнено и той притисна другото момче, тресейки се от гняв. Който беше причинил това на Кий, щеше да си плати прескъпо. Нямаше да остави нещата така.

Мина известно време и скоро коленете на Джонг заплашваха да го предадат. Отдръпна се леко от Кий, който го стисна още по-силно, не искайки да се разделят.

\- Не ме оставяй. - каза той, със слаб, съсипан глас. - Моля те, не ме оставяй.

\- Никъде няма да ходя. - увери го Джонг нежно, галейки с палец здравата му буза. - Просто ще седна до теб, окей?

Кий кимна едва забележимо и го пусна, само за да се вкопчи отново в него, когато Джонг се настани, притегляйки го в обятията си.

\- Ще ми разкажеш ли какво се е случило? Кой те удари? - попита след малко Джонг, пръстите на лявата му ръка, играейки с косата на Кий, който вече не плачеше, но тялото му все още трепереше.

Кий се поколеба за миг, но започна да говори, разказвайки цялата историята и усещайки как непосилно тежкия товар, който носеше започна да олеква малко, по малко. Беше освобождаващо да каже цялата истина на Джонг по начин, по който никога не бе предполагал, че ще е. Когато стигна до събитията от днешния ден, ръката на Джонг се стегна около него, но той не го прекъсна и Кий продължи.

\- ...и ме изгони. Каза, че не може един гей да остане под нейния покрив. Изхвърли ме, сякаш съм никой. Вече нямам семейство. - каза Кий горчиво, избягвайки погледа на Джонг.

\- Какви глупости говориш, Ким Кибум. - каза Джонг сериозно и суровостта в гласа му перна Кий като камшик. - Ти си моята сродна душа, но дори и да не беше, това нямаше да промени нищо. Никога няма да те оставя, никога няма да те предам. Ти си най-важния човек в живота ми.

\- Джонг… - прошепна Кий и очите му се напълниха с нови сълзи, този път от благодарност. Не знаеше с какво бе заслужил Джонгхюн да бъде в живота му. - Обичам те.

\- И аз те обичам, глупчо. - каза му тихо Джонг и се наведе напред, поставяйки устните си върху челото на Кий.  
\- Е, това обяснява някои неща.

Кий понечи да се отдръпне бързо от Джонг, но той не му позволи. Госпожа Ким ги гледаше объркана, но не и ядосана, забеляза Кий с известна доза облекчение.

\- Кий е сродната ми душа, мамо. - каза твърдо Джонгхюн и корема на Кий се преобърна.

\- Разбрах. - отговори след кратка пауза майката на Джонгхюн.

\- И ние се влюбени.

\- Разбрах. - повтори госпожа Ким.

\- И няма да кажеш нищо по въпроса?- попита Джонгхюн и въпреки че гласа му звучеше уверено, Кий можеше да усети как започнаха да треперят ръцете му.

Ако Джонгхюн загубеше майка си заради него, никога нямаше да може да си го прости.

\- Ще кажа, че ти си ми син и това, че обичаш човек от същия пол не промяна това. - промълви госпожа Ким и Кий забеляза сълзите в нейните очи. Погледите им се срещнаха и за негов шок, тя му усмихна мило. - Кий може да остане у нас. Имаме предостатъчно свободно стаи. Но без никакви глупости докато сте в къщата, разбрахме ли се? Аз ще се разбера с баща ти. Сигурен съм, че няма да има нищо против.

Джонгхюн се изправи и отиде до майка си, прегръщайки я. Кий извърна глава, чувствайки, че това беше прекалено личен момент.

\- Кий, миличък. - извика го по има госпожа Ким и той почти подскочи. - Много съжалявам за майката ти.

Значи беше чула всичко.

\- Сигурна съм, че някой ден ще осъзнае грешката си. Ще видиш.

Ким кимна със свито гърло, не вярвайки, но не искаше да каже това на госпожа Ким.

Джонгхюн се върна до него и хвана за ръката, вдигайки го на крака.

\- Имаш ли багаж? - попита го той.

\- Да, в колата ми е.

\- Аз ще отида да го вземе, а ти влез в къщата. - Джонгхюн го избута до вратата, игнорирайки глухите протести.

\- Имаме боровинков сладкиш. - продължи да му се усмихва госпожа Ким. - Страшно си отива с мляко.

\- Аз…- Кий преглътна, опитвайки се намери точните думи. - Наистина благодаря.

\- Няма за какво. - поклати глава госпожа Ким и за негова изненада го прегърна. Прегръдката не трая повече от няколко секунди, но беше всичко, което собствената му майка не му беше давала през годините. - Бих ти казала, добре дошъл в семейството, но ти отдавна си в него.

Виж ти, колко много сълзи имаше човека.

***

\- Защо си толкова потаен? - попита съмнително Оню, отпивайки от портокаловия си сок. Двамата на Мино бяха седнали на кухненската маса, за да закусят, когато Мино му каза, че днес няма да идва на училище. - И какво може да е толкова важно, че ще пропуснеш училището заради него?

\- Изяж си закуската. - усмихна му се Мино и надигна чашата си с чисто кафе, без захар. - Темин ще е тук всеки момент.

\- Въпросите ми ли избягваш? - нацупи се Оню, отхапвайки ядно от препечената си филийка.

\- Просто се нахрани, става ли? - каза умолително Мино, поглеждайки нетърпеливо към часовника на ръката си. Къде се бавеше Темин?

Сякаш прочел мислите му, отдолу се звънна и Мино се постара да прикрие облекчението, което се разля по лицето му, макар, съдейки по физиономията на Оню, не се справяше с това много добре.

\- Сигурно е Темин. - каза той услужливо и Оню изсумтя, отхапвайки още една хапка, преди да се изправи, Мино следвайки го мълчаливо.

\- Ще ти се обадя през обедната почивка.

\- Прави каквото си искаш. - отсече Оню, обувайки кецовете си.

\- Стига, не ми казвай, че се сърдиш. - засмя се Мино.

\- Не се сърдя! - възрази разпалено Оню, със свити вежди. - Сърдят се малките деца, а аз съм отговорен, възрастен човек.

\- Да, чак са ти избили бели косми.

\- Хаха, изключително забавен си.

\- Благодаря, старая се. - вдигна рамене Мино.

Отдолу отново се звънна и Оню грабна чантата си, след кратко колебание, лепвайки една целувка по бузата на Мино.

\- Ще чакам да ми се обадиш. - каза му и отключи вратата, измъквайки се преди Мино да може да отговори.

Тишината в апартамента след като Оню излезе, се стори прекалено тежка на Мино.

\- Прости ми.. - прошепна той и отиде да се преоблече.


	22. Chapter 22

Оню отиваше към шкафчето си, когато забеляза Джонгхюн и Кий надолу по коридора. Вниманието му веднага бе привлечено от бледата синина върху бузата на Кий и той се втурна напред, едва не блъскайки едно момиче.

\- Кий! Какво ти се е случило? - попита той разтревожено, заставайки пред двамата. 

Бяха по-средата на коридора и хората трябваше да ги заобикалят, хвърляйки им мръсни погледи. 

\- Дълга история. - въздъхна Кий от толкова близко Оню можеше да види, че очите му са подозрително зачервени. - Ще ви разкажа на обедната почивка, става ли? 

Оню кимна, веждите му свити. 

\- Спокойно, всичко е наред. - усмихна му се успокоително Кий, хвърляйки бърз поглед към Джонг. - Наистина. 

Оню не беше много убеден, но наистина закъсняваше за следващия час, затова се сбогува с тях, хуквайки към шкафчето си. Преди да завие обаче, хвърли един последен поглед към отдалечаващата се двойка. Не можеше да определи какво точно, но усещаше, че има нещо различно. 

Успя да си вземе нещата и да стигне навреме, но за негов ужас, когато се добра кабинета, Мюнгсу вече се бе настанил на мястото до него. За момент се поколеба, дали да не се премести на някъде другаде, но после се отказа. Нямаше от какво да бяга. 

\- Здравей. - поздрави го Мюнгсу, когато Оню седна, така сякаш вчера не се бе случило нищо. - Закъсня. 

\- Да, забавих се при господин Джонас. - промърмори Оню неловко, хвърляйки един предпазлив поглед към Мюнгсу, който му се усмихна топло, усмивка, която рязко си контрастираше с все още ясно видимата синина на бузата му. 

Някакво неприятно чувство се загнезди в корема на Оню. 

Може би, все пак трябваше да смени мястото си. 

*** 

\- Оню! - чу някой да вика името му и когато се обърна видя усмихнатото лице на Темин. В последно време другото момче просто сияеше. 

И нещо му подсказваше, че причината за това бе Рен. 

\- Към столовата? - попита Оню, когато го настигна. 

\- Дам. Умирам от глад. - засмя се Темин и двамата продължиха напред, слизайки по стълбите към втория етаж. - Днес имам два свободни часа, чудя се дали да не прибера до нас. 

\- Късметлия. - въздъхна Оню и се спря, за да направи път на една деветокласничка, която му хвърли любопитен поглед и се наведе към приятелката си, прошепвайки и нещо. Вече бе свикнал с това. - Имам часове до три и половина. 

Темин подсвирна и го потупа съчувствено по рамото. 

\- Между другото днес виждал ли си Джонг и Кий?

\- Не. - поклати глава Темин. - Защо? 

\- Кий имаше синина на лицето си. Когато го попитах ми каза, че всичко е наред и ще ни разкаже на обедната почивка. - обясни Оню, отваряйки вратата към кафетерията. 

Темин се намръщи. Синина на лицето на Кий? Какво се бе случило? 

Те се приближиха до обичайната си маса, Джонгхюн и Кий вече там, с гръб към тях, обсъждайки нещо с занижени гласове. 

\- Сигурно е станала грешка. Стара снимка. - чу се гласа на Джонг и Оню и Темин се спогледаха. 

\- Не вярвам. Трябва да има друго обяснение. Мино не би го причинил на Оню. - възрази Кий, гледайки шокирано към екрана на таблета. - Някой от номерата на баща му. Сигурен съм. 

\- За какво говорите? - попита Оню, заставайки от другата страна и опитвайки се да погледна към таблета, но Джонгхюн го дръпна към себе си преди да успее. - Какво не би ми причинил? 

\- Нищо. - избълва Джонг на един дъх паникьосано. - Стари работи. 

\- Дай да видя. - настоя Оню инатливо. - Щом са стари работи няма проблем, нали? 

Джонг погледна към Кий, който повдигна раменете си безпомощно и протегна ръка, дръпвайки таблета от ръка му и плъзвайки го по масата към Оню, който го взе с треперещи пръсти. 

‘Чой и Джунг под венчилото? Възможно ли е?’ 

Преди няколко часа Мино Чой и Джесика Джунг бяха видени да излизат заедно от къщата на младия наследник на една от най-богатите фамилии в страната. Слухове за годежа им се носят отдавна из висшите слоеве, но истински доказателства за това нямаше. Поне до днес. На снимката ясно се вижда, че знатната красавица носи годежен пръстен. Означава ли това, че скоро ще чуем венчалните камбани? Само бъдещето знае, но едно е сигурно, Джесика и Мино определено правят една чудесна двойка. Честито на младите влюбени.’

Оню се взря в снимката където Джесика бе хванала под ръка Мино, усмихнато гледайки към него, докато Мино гледаше право напред. На едно малко кръгче в горния ъгъл бе увеличен и пръстена, за който говореха в статията. 

\- Това е клюкарски сайт, пишат пълни глупости. - обади се Кий, следейки напрегнато реакцията на Оню. - Сериозно, само клюки за повече медийно внимание. 

\- Добре ли си? - попита тихо Темин, който също бе прочел статията.

Оню се обърна към него, лицето му плашещо лишено от каквито и да е било емоции. 

\- Да, всичко е наред. - каза той спокойно. - Мисля, че ще отида да си взема чист въздух. 

\- Ще дойда с теб. - заяви Кий, но Оню поклати глава.

\- Не, искам да съм сам.   
\- Не мисля, че-

\- Ще се върна след малко. - прекъсна го Оню и постави таблета на масата и обръщайки се, тръгна към изхода. 

Джонгхюн, Темин и Кий останаха загледани след него със свити сърца. Но не бяха единствените. Явно клюкарския сайт беше по-известен, от колкото предполагаше Кий. 

\- Не знам какво е намислил Мино, но този път наистина забърка голяма каша. - въздъхна Темин, сядайки на един от столовете. 

\- Ти докара Оню до училището днес, нали? - попита го Кий, барабанейки с пръсти по повърхността на масата. - Мино ли те помоли? 

\- Да, обади ми се вчера. Каза, че има спешна работа, която не може да отложи. 

\- Глупак! Винаги трябва да обърква всичко! - възкликна Кий, изкарвайки телефона от чантата си. Набра номера на Мино и го притисна към ухото си, правейки физиономия, когато от другата страна се чу автоматично съобщение, че номера е изключен или в зона без обхват. - Естествено. И не можем да се свържем с него. 

\- Не мислете ли, че не трябва да оставяме Оню сам? - попита разтревожено Джонг. 

\- Нека му дадем малко пространство. Ако не се върне до двадесет минути, ще отидем да го потърсим. - предложи Темин и другите двама кимнаха. 

\- Защо винаги трябва да имаме проблеми. - промърмори си Кий, играейки си с телефона. 

\- Като стана въпрос за проблеми, каква е тази синина на лицето ти? - каза Темин. - Оню каза, че сте искали да ни кажете нещо. 

Джонг и Кий се спогледаха. 

\- Е? - не се стърпя Темин, гледайки очаквателно. 

\- Ние сме сродни души. - обяви Джонгхюн, гласа му извисявайки се с няколко октави по-високо. 

Темин започна да кима с глава. 

\- Разбирам. Но това какво общо има със синината на Кий?

\- Само това е? Разбирам? Дори едно малко възклицинайце ли няма да има? - намуси се Джонг. 

\- Познавам ви от както се помня. С Мино дори имахме облог дали ще ви се случи. - повдигна рамене Темин. - Което ми напомня, че някои хора ми дължат педесетачка. 

\- Сериозно? С Мино сте се обзаложили дали сме сродни души? - намръщи се Кий. 

\- Трябва да се видите отстрани. Понякога наистина приличате на женена двойка. - обясни Темин. - Не можех да разбера как не го разбирате. 

\- Да разбираме кое? - попита Джонгхюн.

\- Че сте перфектни един за друг. 

\- По-клиширано от това не можа да го кажеш, нали? - изсумтя Кий, но ъгълчетата на устата му се повдигнаха предателски. - Както и да е, не мисля, че точно сега е време да обсъждаме това. По добре да помислим какво ще правим. 

\- Като за начало трябва да се свържем с Мино, само той може да разясни ситуацията. 

Темин и Кий се втренчиха в Джонг. 

\- Какво?

\- Нищо. Просто е плашещо, когато звучиш разумно. - каза Темин, Кий кимайки в съгласие. 

***   
Оню имаше чувството, че няма да успее да излезе достатъчно бързо, чувствайки как стените около него го задушават, стеснявайки се около него. Сякаш всички го гледаха, всички му се присмиваха. Вижте го, загубеняка, който повярва, че някой като Мино наистина ще иска да остане с него. Може би, ако не беше сиянието, те все още щяха да имат старата си връзка. И може би, така щеше да е по-добре. 

Най-накрая стигна до края на коридора и разтвори двойната врата, оставяйки я да се блъсне зад него. Оню премина на един дъх по стъпалата, по някакво чудо на съдбата, без да се спъне и продължи напред, не забелязвайки, че го следват. Излезна от училищния двор и тръгна нагоре по-улицата, без никаква ясна цел и посока.

Разминаваше се със случайни минувачи, които хвърляха по някой любопитен поглед на странно блуждаещото момче и продължаваха по пътя си, твърде заети със собствените си проблеми, за да се грижат, за тези на другите. Което беше добре. Защото никой не можеше да му помогне. Не трябваше да си затваря очите пред истината, която през цялото време бе пред очите му. Някой като Мино не можеше да бъде с някой като него. 

Едва бе стъпал на пешеходна пътека, с намерението да мине от другата страна, когато някой го хвана през кръста, издърпвайки го назад към солидно, мъжко тяло. 

\- Полудя ли? Какво си мислиш, че правиш? - изсъска Мюнгсу в ухото му и Оню дори не се изненада. - Искаш да умреш ли? Светофара светна червено! 

\- Ти защо си тук? - попита студено Оню. 

\- Проследих те. - призна си Мюнгсу. 

Оню се намръщи. 

\- Защо просто не ме оставиш на мира? 

\- Защото ме е грижа за теб. 

Оню не каза нищо. Просто се обърна и изчака светофара да светне зелено, за да продължи напред. Чувстваше присъствие на Мюнгсу зад себе си и по някакъв странен начин, това го успокояваше. 

Двамата вървяха така дълго време. Оню водейки и Мюнгсу, следвайки го на няколко стъпки зад него. По едно време телефона му започна да вибрира в джоба, но без да поглежда кой е Оню го изключи. 

*** 

\- Не трябваше да го оставям сам! - ядоса се Кий, обикаляйки нервно в кръг. 

\- Спокойно, ще се върне. Няма къде да отиде, нали? Имам предвид нещата му още са тук. - опита се да го успокои Джонг, но Кий сякаш изобщо не го чу. 

\- И Мино не ни се обажда. Кълна се, тези двамата ще ни побъркат. - продължи да нарежда Кий. 

\- Да проверим в апартамента на Мино? - предложи Темин, макар сам да се съмняваше, че Оню може да е отишъл там. Вече бяха проверели библиотеката, физкултурните салони и училищния двор и от там нататък бе като да търся игла в купа сено. - Или в дома на лельо му? 

\- Не, едва ли ще е там. - възрази Кий, продължавайки да обикаля. 

\- Ами какво ще правим тогава?

\- Не знам, окей? Наистина не знам. 

 

Темин въздъхна и се подпря на колата си, малко встрани от Джонгхюн. Часовете бяха почнали преди половин час, но никой не искаше да влиза преди да са намерили Оню. 

Тежката тишина бе прекъсната от звъненето на телефона на Кий, който в бързината да вдигне почти не го изтърва на земята.

\- Ало?!

\- Какво става? Защо си ме търсил толкова пъти? - чу се спокойния глас на Мино. - И Оню с вас ли беше на обяд? Звънях му, но телефона му беше изключен. 

\- Чой Мино, докарай си задника в училището веднага! 

\- Какво се е случило? 

\- Какво се е случило? Ти ли ме питаш? 

\- Кий, наистина не разбирам защо си толкова ядосан. 

\- Може би, например заради папарашките снимки на теб и Джесика? - сряза го Кий. - Оню видя статията и каза, че ще излезе да подиша чист въздух и сега го няма, и телефона му е изключен, и-

\- Как така го няма? - прекъсна го Мино. 

\- Така! Изчезнал е! Проверихме навсякъде! Мино, просто ела тук, става ли? -попита уморено Кий, заравяйки пръстите в косата си. - Не знам какво си намислил, но този път наистина се издъни. 

Мино не отговори за дълго време и тъкмо, когато Кий си помисли, че е затворил... 

\- След десет минути съм при вас. 

\- Какво каза?- попита го Джонгхюн, когато Кий отпусна ръката си с телефона. 

Кий се обърна към сродната си душа и безмълвно отиде до него, обвивайки ръцете си около кръста му, просто искайки да почувства топлината му. 

\- Идва насам. 

*** 

\- Не беше нужно да вървиш с мен. - проговори най-накрая Оню, забил погледа си към няколкото сиви гълъба на няколко крачки пред тях, които кълвяха трошичките от нечия закуска. 

\- Но се радвам, че го направих. -усмихна се Мюнгсу, облягайки се назад на пейката. Пред тях водата във фонтана започна да се издига нагоре в спирали, преди отново да потече на обикновена струя. Една двойка се снимаше пред него, момичето правейки сладки физиономии, докато момчето се усмихваше с изненадващо широка усмивка. - Ще ми кажеш ли кое те разстрои толкова, че да избягаш от час? 

\- Сякаш отговора е толкова труден за досещане…- промърмори Оню, все още гледайки към гълъбите. През ума му мина мисълта, че Кий, Джонг и Темин вероятно вече са започнали да го търсят, но той бързо я забута в ъгъла на съзнанието си, не искайки да се връща при тях. 

Вече сигурно се бяха обадили и на Мино. 

\- Разбирам. Мога ли да попитам какво е направил? 

\- Можеш, но не искам да говоря за това. - усмихна се Оню с усмивка, толкова горчива, че сърцето на Мюнгсу се сви. Не това изражение искаше да види върху лицето на другото момче. - А ти? Няма ли да имаш проблеми за изпуснатия час?

\- Как пък ли не. - махна с ръка Мюнгсу. - Говориш с най-големия експерт по кръшкането от даскало. 

\- Защо ли това не изненадва? 

\- Тук е момента да се обидя, нали? - пошегува се Мюнгсу. 

\- Извинявай, не знаех, че си толкова лесно обидчив. - изсумтя Оню, поглеждайки към Мюнгсу. 

\- Много неща не знаеш за мен. - каза чернокосото момче и срещна погледа му, Оню виждайки в него неща, които го накара да се почувстват неудобно. Мюнгсу усети това и изражението му се промени, внезапното напрежение във въздуха между тях, изчезвайки. - Бил ли си някога на бар? 

\- Моля? - попита Оню объркано. 

\- Бар. Сещаше се местата на които хората се събират да пият и да си говоря, и да се натискат в тоалетните. - Мюнгсу започна да движи веждите си комично нагоре-надолу, успявайки да разсмее Оню. 

\- Знам какво е бар, Мюнгсу. Просто не разбрах защо ме питаш.

\- Имам един познат, който държи един наблизо. Искаш ли да отидем? - попита с надежда Мюнгсу, знаейки че води губеща битка, но не искайки да се откаже от Оню. 

\- Но ние сме непълнолетни! - възкликна Оню, мръщейки се. 

\- Спокойно, както казах собственика ми е познат. Ще ни пуснат. 

\- Но аз никога не съм ходил на бар. - каза Оню, хапейки долната си устна. 

Мюнгсу се опита да се втренчва прекалено много. 

\- Е, както не беше бягал и от час, нали? - напомни му Мюнгсу. 

Оню продължи да хапе устната си, колебаейки се. 

\- Е, какво пък. Един път се живее, нали? - реши най-накрая, изправяйки се на крака. - Да го видим този твои бар. 

\- Няма да съжаляваш. - обеща му Мюнгсу и го хвана за ръка, дърпайки го напред. 

В първия миг Оню понече да я издърпа, но после снимката от статията се появи в съзнанието му. Щом Мино можеше да го прави, значи и Оню можеше. 

 

*** 

 

\- Ти, Мино, си най-големия идиот, който познавам, а това означава много, като се има предвид, че и Джонгхюн влиза в това число. - заключи Кий, когато Мино свърши историята си. 

\- Естествено, не може и мен да не ме споменат...- изхленчи Джонг, но никой не му обърна внимание. 

\- Каква каша само…- промърмори си Темин, поемайки си дълбоко въздух и изпускайки го бавно. - Трябваше да кажеш на Оню. 

\- Знаех, че ще ме спре. - възрази Мино с измъчено лице. 

\- Естествено, че щеше да те спре! Това е ужасен план! - възкликна Кий, вдигайки ръцете си във въздуха. - Не знам как въобще ти е хрумнал! 

\- Добре, достатъчно! Ще мина и без натякването ти. - изръмжа Мино, плъзвайки длан по лицето си. 

Плана му беше следния. Трябваше да се обади на баща си и Джесика и да им каже, че е съгласен, за годежа, и когато дойде приема, да обяви пред всички репортери и гости, че няма се омъжи за нея. Така щеше да отмъсти на баща си и да провали всичките му бъдещи планове. Публичното унижение също беше плюс. 

Но папараците не бяха записани в сметката. 

Изпитвайки прилив на гняв Мино се обърна и ритна гумата на колата си.

Божичко, какво щеше да прави сега?

\- Трябва да намеря, Оню… - промърмори Мино. 

\- Къде смяташ да търсиш? - попита го Кий. 

\- Не знам. Но не мога просто да стоя така. - повдигна рамене Мино. 

\- Добре, да направим така. Аз ще остана тук в случай, че Оню се върне в училище, а вие тръгнете с Мино? - предложи Темин и Джонг и Кий кимнаха, последвайки баскетболиста в колата. 

Темин остана загледан след джипа, докато не изчезна съвсем от погледа му. След което въздъхна, отивайки да седне на една от пейките пред училището. И без това не можеше да влезе на края на часа. 

***


	23. Chapter 23

Минаваше девет и половина вечерта и Оню бе стабилно пийнал, за разлика от походката му, която бе далеч от стабилната. 

\- Ще дойда с теб. - каза загрижено Мюнгсу, хващайки го за лакътя. 

Оню се опита да го фокусира с поглед, но това се указа непосилна задача. Дали не беше изгубил очилата си? Не, още си бяха там. Странна работа. 

\- Не съм дете. - изрепчи се той, фъфлейки. - Знам как да си държа пипето, докато пишкам. 

\- Не се и съмнявам… - промърмори Мюнгсу. 

\- Прозвуча така сякаш се съмняваш. - заподозря го Оню, но когато Мюнгсу го хвана отново за лакътя не се отдръпна. - Ще ти позволя, но трябва да си наясно, че го правя само защото… защото…

\- Защото? - попита развеселено след него Мюнгсу, устните му извивайки се в усмивка. 

\- Не мога да си спомня защо, но имаше някаква много важна причина. - обясни Оню, докато вървяха към мъжките тоалетни. 

\- Без никакво натискане там, Мюнгсу! - извика след тях бармана, чието име започваше Х, спомни си Оню. Дали не беше Хия? 

\- Майната ти, Хоя. - махна с ръка Мюнгсу и аха, ето как било. 

Бара в никакъв случай не можеше да се нарече голям. По-точното определение би било малък и с задушевната обстановка на заведение, където отиваш, за да разпуснеш на фона на приятна музика и някое по-силно питие. Дали защото бе в началото на седмицата или заради ранния час, но почти нямаше никакви други клиенти освен тях. 

\- Ето от тук. - насочи го Мюнгсу вляво, продължавайки по дълъг, тесен коридор, освен от редица лампи по стената. 

\- Мога и сам. - махна раздразнено Оню, когато стигнаха до бялата с врата с голямо WC изписано не нея, задно с черната фигура на мъж. Или извънземно.

Оню не беше много сигурен. 

Може би заради проблема с фокусирането. 

\- Добре, няма да влизам, но ако има нещо ще ме извикаш, нали? Ще те изчакам навън. 

\- Добре, мамо. - извъртя очи Оню и натисна бравата. Но не можа да отвори. Какво по-дяволите. Дори тъпата врата бе против него. 

\- Дръпни я към себе си. - обади се услужливо Мюнгсу. 

Ама естествено. 

Мюнгсу остана загледан след затворената врата, чудейки се дали не беше направил грешка като не бе спрял Оню да пие толкова много. Разбираше, че другия страда, но не можеше да измисли никакъв начин по който да му помогне. А и алкохола винаги бе вършил работа при него. Трябваше да се досети, че момче като Оню нямаше да е свикнало на чашката. Е, поне трябваше да признае, че пияната версия на любовния му интерес беше много забавна. Особено когато се опита да обясни на Хоя какво представлява молекулната кристална решетка. 

Физиономията на Хоя беше само за снимка. 

Но часовете минаваха и Мюнгсу започна да се чуди какъв да бъде следващия му ход. Да върне Оню при Мино бе изключено. Копелето заслужаваше да се пече на бавен огън. Може би, най-добре щеше е да го заведе в неговия апартамент. Едно от предимствата на това, че живееше сам бе, че не трябваше да дава обяснения на никой и никого. Мисълта за Оню, опънат на неговото легло накара мускулите на корема му да се свият от желание. Но не. Не беше такъв негодник, че да се възползва от слабостта на Оню. 

Ако с Мино не бяха сродни души, щеше да бъде толкова по-просто. 

Вратата се отвори и леко рошавата глава на Оню се показа странично от нея. 

\- Мюнгсу… - каза той жално. Очилата му бяха килната на една страна. 

Беше очарователна гледка. 

\- Какъв? - попита Мюнгсу усмихнат. 

\- Часовника ми падна в тоалетната. - усмивката на Мюнгсу изчезна толкова бързо, колкото и се беше появила. 

*** 

Момчетата се бяха събрали в хола на Мино, над тях надвиснала перелирина от тежка тишина, която сякаш ги задушаваше. 

\- Да се обадим в полицията? - предложи Джонгхюн, поглеждайки въпросително към Мино, който седеше на един от фотьойлите, гледайки към тавана безизразно. - Може би ще успеят да ни помогнат. 

\- Нямат да направят нищо преди да са минали 24 часа. - поклати глава Темин. - Но татко има познати. Може да го накарам да-

\- Няма смисъл, вече се обадих. Казаха, че ще направят каквото могат. - прекъсна го Мино, гласа им изгубил живеца си. - Вуйчо е един от гланите комисари. 

\- Значи ни остава само да чакаме... - промърмори Кий, отпускайки главата си на рамото на Джонгхюн. 

Телефона на Темин започна да звъни и той изпрати извинителен поглед към Мино, когато високото момче се сепна, в очите му появявайки се надежда, само за да умре, когато видя, че не е неговият. 

\- Ало? - каза Темин, излизайки на терасата. 

\- Аз съм. 

\- Рен? Какво има? Случило ли се е нещо? 

\- Не…- поколеба се Рен. - Просто исках да разбера дали има някакво развитие. 

\- Никакво. Сякаш се е изпарил във въздуха. - въздъхна Темин. 

\- Сигурен съм, че ще се прибере. - каза окурожително Рен. - Може би просто има нуждата да бъде далеч за малко. 

\- Знам, но Мино е съсипан. 

\- Разбирам. - промърмори Рен. 

Последва неловка пауза в която Темин събираше смелост да изрече думите, които сърцето му нашепваше. 

\- Искаше ми се да си тук сега. - прошепна най-накрая, на лицето му избивайки червенина, въпреки че Рен нямаше как да го види. Последното нещо, което искаше бе живота му да прилича на романтичните филми, които майка му толкова обичаше да гледа. - Имам предвид-

\- И на мен. - прекъсна го Рен, преди да може да продължи и на лицето на Темин цъфна усмивка. - Ще затварям. Мино сигурно има нужда от теб. Но обади се по-късно, за да ми кажеш какво е станало. 

\- Добре. Чао. 

\- Чао.

Темин остана на терасата още малко, чувствайки вина за щастието което изпитваше, докато Мино се измъчваше така. Погледа му се зарея към светлините на нощния град, осъзнавайки колко много неща се бяха променили през последните месеци. 

Мино срещна сродната си душа, Джонг и Кий разбраха, че са такива, а той..

Е, времето щеше да покаже. 

Върна се в стаята, тъкмо когато този път наистина телефона на Мино започна да звъни, вибрацията, изпращайки го напред по стъклената повърхност на масичката. 

Мино стрелна ръката си напред, взирайки се интензивно в дисплея. 

 

*** 

\- Заповядайте. - подаде Мюнгсу на шофьора нужната сума и поклати рамото на Оню, които бавно отвори очи, така сякаш клепачите му тежаха цял тон. - Пристигнахме. 

\- Къде? - попита уморено Оню, все още подвластен на силата на съня.

\- У моя апартамент, помниш ли? Казах ти преди да тръгнем? 

\- Не… - поклати глава сънено Оню, но отвори вратата от към своята страна и излезе навън, успявайки да не залитне като се държеше за колата.

Мюнгсу побърза да излезе от своята страна и да отиде да му помогне, преди другото момче да целунеше земята. Таксиметровия шофьор едва изчака да го направи, преди да потегли бързо, вероятно получавайки нова поръчка. 

\- Лошо ми е.- промърмори Оню, залитайки към гърдите на Мюнгсу, който го притисна към себе си, с мисълта, че не е особено умно да притиска човек, който можеше да повърне всеки момент към тялото си, не беше особено умно, но въпреки това не го отдръпвайки. 

\- Издръж още малко. - каза му успокоително Мюнгсу, повличайки го напред. Поколеба се дали да не вземе на гръб, но така или иначе вече бяха пред кооперацията. - 

\- Искам Мино. - каза тихо, едва доловимо Оню и тялото а Мюнгсу се стегна, искра на гняв, пламвайки в очите му. 

\- Издръж още малко. - повтори Мюнгсу, игнорирайки думите на Оню, борейки се с чувството на ревност, което изведнъж се появи в него. 

Колко сериозно бяха всъщност чувствата, които изпитваше към това момче? Мюнгсу не знаеше отговора, но знаеше, че навлиза в опасна територия и всяка грешна стъпка можеше да му струва много. 

Двете момчета продължиха мълчаливо към сградата, Мюнгсу кимайки към портиера, които хвърли съмнителен поглед към Оню, но отговори на поздрава, махайки с два пръста. 

На ярката, изкуствена светлина Мюнгсу можеше да види колко бледо бе лицето на Оню, колко замъглени и празни бяха очите му. 

Качиха се на асансьора, за който слава богу не трябваше да чакат и две, три минути по-късно вече бе настанил Оню на динава в хола, отивайки да му напълни чаша студена вода, за която момчето глухо бе помолило. 

\- Заповядай. - поднесе я той към устните му, не пускайки чашата дори когато Оню обви несигурни пръсти около нея. Начина по-който се надигаше и падаше адамовата му ябълка докато поглъщаше надолу по-гърлото си водата бе хипнотизиращ и Мюнгсу изведнъж усети, че и неговата уста е пресъхнала. - Искаш ли още? - попита го, когато чашата се оказа празна, но Оню поклати глава и Мюнгсу я постави на масичката, сядайки до него на дивана. 

\- Толкова ми се спи. - промърмори Оню и се за изненада на Мюнгсу отпусна главата на рамото му, доверчиво. Сърцето му заби лудо в гърдите и можеше да се закълне, че всеки момент щеше да изскочи от там. Диво желание да целуне Оню помрачи разума му. Една целувка. Една малка целувка, която нямаше да навреди на никой, нали? Без да се колебае, наведе главата си надолу и повдигайки брадичката на Оню, притисна устните си меките на другото момче. Нямаше език, невинно докосване. Но бе достатъчно да запали пожар в кръвта му. Очите на Оню не се отвориха, но той дигна ръката си и положи нежно около врата на Мюнгсу, допира кожа върху кожа, изпращайки електрически тръпки върху цялото му тяло. Знаеше, че това, което прави е грешно, знаеше, че ако Оню не беше пиян, нямаше да му отвърне, знаеше и че на другата сутрин най-вероятно отново щеше да се върне при Мино и той щеше да остане сам и с разбито сърце, но въпреки че знаеше всичко това не можеше да спре. 

Докостванията му станаха пo-смели и той пъхна една си ръка под блузата на Оню, дланта му, галейки нежно горещата, нежна плът. С другата махна очилата на Оню, слагайки на масичката, без да прекъсва целувката, която бе загубила своята невинност, превръщайки се в нещо много по-опасно. Захапа долната му устна и Оню изстена в устата му, преди да отвори своята собствена, позволявайки му вход. Мюнгсу не почака втора покана, твърде погълнат от страстта си, за да мисли трезво. 

Само тази нощ, Господи, позволи ми само тази нощ. 

\- Мино… - изстена Оню, когато Мюнгсу прекъсна целувката и той замръзна, сякаш някой заля кофа със студена вода отгоре му. - Мино. 

\- Аз не съм Мино! - извика Мюнгсу неконтролируемо, хващайки рамената на Оню и разклащайки го, не особено нежно. - Виж ме! Виж мен, не онова копеле! Той не те заслужава! 

Очите не Оню се отвориха, но в тях Мюнгсу не видя разпознаване. 

\- Мино… - потрети Оню, звучейки като развалена, грамофонна плоча и изведнъж избухна в ужасни, сърцераздирателни хлипове. - Защо, Мино? Защо не избра мен? 

Мюнгсу гледаше ужасено, Оню се разпада пред него, чувствайки се безпомощен да направи нещо. 

\- М-моля те… не ме о-оставяй…. Моля те… Мино.. 

Името на другото момче бе като отрова, но Мюнгсу прегърна Оню, клатейки го наляво-надясно, шептейки му нищо не значещи думи, докато не се успокой и дишането му не се забави. Но Мюнгсу не го пусна. Вдишваше аромата му, наслаждаваше се на чувството на това да го притиска в обятията си, някъде дълбоко в себе си знаейки, че това ще е единствения шанс, който щеше да има да го направи. 

Половин час по-късно положи нежно тялото на Оню на дивана, слагайки под главата му една от възглавниците. Отиде до спалнята си, взимайки от там едно одеяло, след което се върна обратно в хола. Преди да завие Оню, измъкна телефона му от предния му джоб. 

Да, вече знаеше какво трябва да направи. 

Включи мобилния апарат и изчака да се зареди, преди да отиде в контактите, натискайки със свито сърце на името на Мино. 

*** 

Мино затвори телефона, през лицето сменяйки се като прелистени страници тревога, гняв, страх. Без да дава никакво обяснение той скочи от мястото и си хукна към коридора. 

\- Ще отида с него. - заяви Джонг и побърза да го последва. 

\- Обади ни се, когато разбереш нещо! - извика след него Кий и той махна с ръка, без да се обръща. След малко се чу трясването на входната врата, последвано от тишина. - Дали Оню му се обади? 

\- Сигурно е бил той. - повдигна рамене Темин. - Но защо изглеждаше толкова ядосан. 

\- Дано да не е направил някоя глупост. - намръщи се Кий, кръстосвайки крака. - Двамата наистина са идеални един за друг. 

\- Не думай. - изсмя се Темин и облегна назад главата си, чувствайки как умората бавно завладява сетивата му. - Кий…

\- Да? 

\- Мисля, че се влюбвам в Рен. 

Кий се усмихна и придърпа главата на Темин към своето рамо, започвайки да гали нежно косите му. 

\- Това е страхотно, Мини. 

\- Страхувам се, че ще объркам всичко. - промърмори Темин, намествайки се по-плътно към най-добрия си приятел. - Не ме бива много по тази част. 

\- Едва ли има човек, който да го ‘бива много по тази част’. - каза замислено Кий. - Виж нас. 

\- Не искам с Рен да сме като вас. - коментира Темин и се засмя, когато Кий го перна по главата. - Не, сериозно, мразя драмата.

\- Сякаш аз я обичам. - въздъхна Кий. 

*** 

\- Може ли да намалиш леко скоростта? И на къде отиваме? - попита Джонгхюн, държейки се за предпазния колан така сякаш живота му зависеше от това. 

И то части си зависеше. 

\- Не съм те карал да идваш с мен. - изръмжа в отговор Мино, не си правейки нито да намали скоростта, нито да каже целта, към която се бяха запътили.

\- Реших да изпълня ролята си на приятел, но в онзи момент не мислех, че ще ми трябва завещание. Дори не целунах за последно Кий..

\- Млъквай. - заповяда Мино и Джонг притисна устните си послушно, осъзнавайки че възможността да умре от ръцете не високото момче, е много по-голяма от тази за катастрофа. 

След още пет минутно каране Мино заби колата пред огромна, луксозна кооперация. 

\- Това трябва да е… - промърмори той и слезе от колата. 

\- Да, няма нужда да ме изчакаш… Благодаря, че попита все пак. - мърмореше след него Джонгхюн, започвайки странно да се чувства като куче, което припка след стопанина си. Успя да настигне Мино до входа тъкмо когато Мино казваше на някой по телефона, че е долу. Домофона започна да жужи и входната врата се отвори. Мино влезна вътре и Джонг побърза да го последва. 

***

На входната врата се звънна и Мюнгсу въздъхна, погалвайки за последно бузата на Оню. Изправи се с нежеланието на човек, който знаеше какво предстой, но не можеше да направи нищо, за да го предотврати. 

На вратата се звънна отново нетърпеливо и Мюнгсу изцъка недоволна с език. 

Задник. 

Отключи я бавно (което можеше или не можеше да бъде за нарочно) и застана в лице в лице с един много гневен Мино. 

Вероятно трябваше да се досети какво ще последва. 

Мино замахна и Мюнгсу дори не се опита да се защити, поемайки удара смело, залитайки към земята. Този път може би си го заслужаваше. Но и Мино не беше невинен. 

\- Ако си му направил нещо… - изцеди през зъби баскетболиста. 

\- Нямаше нужно да му правя нищо. - каза спокойно Мюнгсу, срещайки погледа на Мино. - Ти вече се беше погрижил за това. 

\- Мино! - извика Джонгхюн и го хвана през раменете , придърпвайки го назад. - Недей. 

\- Той е сродната ми душа! Не знаеш за какво говориш! - извика Мино, гърдите му повдигайки се и спадайки с всеки накъсан дъх, който поемаше. 

\- Ти си този, които не знае. Оню си мисли, че не е достоен за теб. Мисли си, че някой ден ще осъзнаеш това и ще го изоставиш. Ако наистина го обичаш толкова, защо си позволил на това да се случи, Чой Мино? 

\- Аз.. не знаех.. Той никога.. - лицето му пребледняло с няколко тона и гнева изчезна, заменен от съжаление. 

\- Вие сте сродни души, както обичаш често да ми повтаряш, нужно ли е да ти го казва? - каза жестоко Мюнгсу. - Не усещаш ли това, което и той? 

Мино затвори и отвори уста няколко пъти, сърцето му свивайки се от ужасни подозрения. 

\- Къде е той? - попита накрая. 

\- Натам. - махна с ръка Мюнгсу към края на коридора, където и беше хола, където Оню спеше. 

Без да казва нищо повече, Мино мълчаливо го подмина. Джонгхюн остана на мястото си, несигурен какво да прави. 

\- Добре ли си? - попита студено Мюнгсу и му подаде ръка да се изправи, която другото момче прие с загатнатата усмивка. - Знаеш как да създаваш приятелства, нали? 

\- Един от безбройните ми чарове. - каза му Мюнгсу и Джонгхюн се почувства леко като предател, когато се засмя. 

За негово щастие, когато Мино се зададе от хола, Оню притиснат в обятията му, очевидно в дълбок, Джонгхюн вече се бе отдалечил от врага. 

Който май вече не беше враг. 

Джонгхюн никога не го бе бивали много в разгадаването на човешките взаимоотношения. 

\- Ти ще караш. - заяви му Мино и Джонгхюн можеше само да кимне, излязоха и почти бяха влезли в асансьора, когато дочуха гласа на Мюнгсу.

\- Отстъпвам само защото сте сродни души. - извика той, не се интересувайки за късния час. - Но това не означава, че няма да се намеся, ако не се държиш с него, така както заслужава. 

За изненада на Джонгхюн, Мино просто кимна и влезе в кабината. 

\- Как е той? - попита Джонг, натискайки бутона за първия етаж с известна доза облекчение, че са се разминали от нов конфликт. - Мирише на алкохол. 

Мино плъзна погледа си по зачервеното лице на Оню, усмихвайки се когато сродната му душа измърмори нещо в съня и се притисна към него, заравяйки лицето си в якето му. 

\- Джонг. 

\- Да?

\- Ще имам нужда от помощта ви. От твоята и от тази на другите. 

Джонгхюн кимна. 

\- Разбра се, но за какво точно? 

\- Ще видиш. 

Любопитството изяждаше Джонгхюн, но той не настоя, осъзнавайки че щеше да бъде безсмислено.


	24. Епилог

\- Стани и изгрей, спяща красавице. 

\- Майната ти. 

\- Ауу, не очаквах точно ти да имаш мръсен език. 

Оню изстена, чудейки се разсеяно какво правеше Джонгхюн в спалнята им с Мино и защо се опитваше да издърпа завивката му. Това не беше мило. Държеше очите си плътно стиснати, с някаква напълно нелогична надежда, че другото момче ще се окаже плод на някой много реалистичен сън. Това, че все едно някой забиваше пирони в главата му не помагаше особено.

\- Добре, ще се наложи да използвам крайни мерки. - прозвуча гласа на Джонг, прекалено близко до него, осъзна Оню, но преди дори да си е довършил тази мисъл, усети как хващат крака му и безмилостно го дръпват напред, плъзвайки го надолу по меките чаршафи. 

\- Защо си толкова зъл… - изстена Оню, вече в омотана купчинка с чаршафи пред леглото. Клепачите му най-накрая се открехнаха, премигвайки веднъж, два пъти, свиквайки със светлината. 

Може би, трябваше да се досети. 

\- Във вилата на родителите ми сме. - каза му милостиво Джонгхюн, виждайки въпроса в очите му. 

\- Но как..? - промълви Оню, съчетанието на махмурлука с все още забавените му реакции от съня, карайки го да се чувства безкрайно глупаво. 

Джонгхюн му се усмихва и спомените започват да идват един след друг, като досадни роднини, които не искаш да имаш в дома си, но и не можеш да изгониш. 

Статията в онзи сайт, бягането му от училището, срещата с Мюнгсу и бара. И бледи усещания за топли устни и горещи сълзи. 

\- Хайде, чакаме теб за закуска. - върна го в реалността Джонгхюн, помагайки му да се изправи на два несигурни крака. - Кибум е направил палачинки! 

\- Джонг, Мино… - Оню преглътна, объркан от вихрушката от мисли в главата му. - Къде е? 

Джонгхюн му се усмихва и Оню може да се закълне, че в тази усмивка се крие нещо, но бе твърде уморен, за да разбере какво. 

Чак тогава осъзнава и защо погледа му е леко замъглен. 

\- Очилата ми? - пита несвързано, усещайки устата си твърде суха, сякаш в нея имаше пустиня. 

\- На нощното шкафче. А тук оставих и дрехи. - махна с ръка към купчината от черен плат на в десния край на леглото. През отворената тераса се носеше някаква странна смесица от солен въздух и нещо друго, но едва когато дочу повика на две чайки, Оню разбра. - Може да са малко по-големи от твоя размер, но ще трябва да се задоволиш с тях. 

\- Благодаря. - промърмори Оню. 

\- Пак заповядай. - отвърна му културно Джонгхюн и се запъти към врата, оставяйки го да се облече на спокойствие. - Кухнята е надолу по стъпалата, после вляво. Нека носа те води. 

\- Не беше ли силата? - попита Оню, правейки опит да се пошегува, но Джонгхюн го погледна объркано и Оню поклати глава, въздишайки тежко. Не можеше само той да е фен на Междузвездни войни, нали? 

*** 

Рен се смееше на нещо, което бе казал Темин, забелязвайки любопитния поглед на Кий върху себе си, но не му обръщайки внимание. Беше хубав, слънчев ден, в един различен свят. 

\- Защо се бави толкова?- попита леко раздразнено Кий, отпивайки глътка от кафето си. - Всичко изстина. 

Рен впери погледа си в двойката, която седеше насреща му, наблюдавайки как едно единствено докосване от страна на Джонгхюн успя да успокой Кий, на лицето му появявайки се лежерна усмивка, когато се обърна към сродната си душа.   
Сиянието ли правеше това?

Стомаха му се сви от внезапен копнеж и Рен побърза да отпие от портокаловия си сок, сладко-киселата течност разливайки се охлаждащо по гърлото, галейки вкусовите му рецептори. 

 

\- За какво си мислиш? - попита го Темин и Рен се обърна към момчето в което влюбено. - Веждите ти са свъсени. 

\- Нищо! - каза Рен, прекалено бързо, лицето му лумвайки в червено, въпреки че Темин нямаше как да знае, какво му се върти из главата. 

Небесата явно бяха склонни към него, защото в следващия момент Оню се появи на вратата на кухнята, изглеждайки така сякаш е минал пред деветте кръга на ада и се върнал да разкаже. Горнището и тениската с които бе облечен бяха с поне два размера по-големи от нужното и му придаваха почти детски вид.

\- Добро утро. - каза той със стържеш, пресипнал глас. - Съжалявам, че се забавих. 

\- Да, да. Извинението е прието. А сега сядай. - сряза го не особено мило Кий и Рен не успя да скрие кикота си, Темин присъеденявайки се към него. 

Оню седна тромаво между Джонгхюн и Темин, вперил поглед в чашата със сок, която бе сложена пред него с такова отвращение, че сякаш вътре в нея нямаше изстискан портокал, а човешки екстременти. 

\- Главата ми… - промърморва Оню и се подпира на лакти на маса, масажирайки слепоочията си. 

Рен не бе сигурен, че това ще му помогне особено. 

\- Щях да съм малко по-съчувствен, ако главоболието ти не се дължеше на факта, че си прекалил с чашката. - отбеляза без капка съчувствие Кий, устните му, извивайки се в полу-усмивка. 

\- Какво съм ти направил? - изхленчи жално Оню, но въпреки пое чинията с палачинки, която му подаде Кий, апетита му, както изглеждаше, обаждайки се. 

*** 

\- Какво правя тук? - попита Оню и Темин го погледна въпросително. Другото момче вече изглеждаше много по-добре, от колкото преди два часа. Поне външно. - И къде е Мино? Защо никой не ми казва нищо? 

Темин го съжаляваше, настина го правеше, но обещанието, което беше дал на Мино държеше устните му плътно затворени. 

\- Искаш ли да разходим? - попита го, вместо да отвори, едва сдържайки усмивката си, когато Оню се нацупи, но въпреки това кимна. - Хайде, зад къщата има пътека към плажа. 

Двете момчета се изправиха от столовете на верандата, слизайки по стълбите и оставяйки виковете на Джонгхюн, Кий и Рен, които играеха волейбол, зад гърба си. 

Пътеката бе толкова тясна, че трябваше да вървят един след друг, прескачайки някой друг счупен клон, спомен от последната буря. Плажа бе само на пет минути път, но благодарение на пресечения терен и им отне петнадесет. 

\- Не съм умрял, нали? - попита Оню, толкова тихо, че сякаш не искаше да бъде чут. 

\- Моля? - намръщи се до него Темин, събувайки кецовете и чорапите си. Макар пясъка да не бе и наполовина толкова горещ, колкото бе през лятото, все пак щеше да бъде болка в задника, да се изчисти после. - Това пък от къде дойде?

Оню, който правеше същото, повдигна рамене. 

\- Ами не знам. Бяг гледал един такъв филм. - обясни, когато се надигна, свършил със събуването. - Главната героиня се събуди в непозната къща в планината, където бяха всичките и приятели. Накрая се оказа, че е починала в катастрофа и това е последния и ден на земята. Нещо като преход към онзи свят. 

Темин се усмихна, наслаждавайки се на усещането на гладкия пясък между пръстите на краката си. 

\- Мога да те уверя, че си сто процента жив. - каза той. 

\- Това е добре, нали? 

Двете момчета започнаха да вървят по протежение на плажната ивица, наслаждавайки се на комфортната тишина, прекъсвана единствено от някоя случайна чайка и разбиващите се в брега вълни. 

\- Красиво е, нали? - наруши мълчанието му Темин и Оню кимна. Винаги бе обичал морето. - Това място пази толкова спомени от детството ми. 

\- От детството? - попита объркано Оню и после думите на Джонгхюн ‘във вилата на родителите ми’ проблеснаха ярко в съзнанието като неонова табела в нощен град. - О. 

\- Да. Джонгхюн ни кани тук всяко лято от както се помня. - обясни Темин. 

Оню зарея погледа си в далечината, натам, където небето и морето се свързваха в едно и бе невъзможно да се различи кое кое е.

\- Сигурно ви е било забавно. - промълви накрая. - Познавате се от толкова отдавна. 

\- Така е. - съгласи се Темин.

Тишината отново падна върху тях преди Темин да я прекъсне отново. 

\- Знаеш ли, когато срещнах за първи път Мино изобщо не го харесах. 

Оню се обърна изненадано към него. 

\- На колко беше тогава?

\- На шест. - засмя се Темин. - Но имах много ясно изразено мнение относно нещата, които харесвам и тези които не. И Мино определено попадаше към вторите. 

\- Какво се промени по-късно? - попита любопитно Оню. 

Бяга стигнали до група скали и Темин се качи на най-ниската, подавайки ръка на Оню, за да го издърпа при него. Продължиха внимателно напред, сядайки на последната, краката им висвайки във въздуха, метър над мястото където се разбиваха вълните, водните пръски мокрейки краката им. 

\- Да кажем, че разбрах как се крие под твърдата покривка на грубиянина. - повдигна рамене Темин. - Мино е от онези хора, които трудно показват чувствата си, но това не означава, че нямат такива. Просто не знае как да ги изрази. И действа преди да мисли. 

Оню се намръщи, усещайки накъде бие Темин. 

\- Не знам защо ми казваш това, но-

\- Казвам ти го, защото трябва да разбереш, че Мино те обича. - прекъсна го Темин, обръщайки се към Оню с нежно изражение. - Ти го промени. Вече не виждам в него онзи гняв, който преди диктуваше всяка негова стъпка. 

\- Наистина не знам какво да си мисля вече. - въздъхна Оню, забил погледа си надолу в пяната, която се образуваше, мятайки краката си безцелно. Очилата му се хлъзнаха опасно надолу и той го побутна обратно на мястото им с показалец. 

\- Просто го изслушай. Всеки прави глупости. 

Оню повдигна вежди, поглеждайки към него. 

\- Не съм аз този, който трябва да ти обясни. - поклати глава Темин. 

Двете момчето се обърнаха към морето, наблюдавайки как една малка рибарска лодка се запътва навътре. 

\- Ти и Рен.. - не можейки да сдържи любопитството си Оню, но незнаеки как да продължи. 

\- Да. - засмя се Темин. - Поне така мисля. Все още не сме определяли нищо, разбираш ли? 

Оню кимна, усмихвайки се когато забеляза червенината избила по лицето на обичайно несмутимия му приятел. 

Постояха на скалите още няколко минути, говорейки за всичко и нищо и просто, наслаждавайки се на компанията си, морския бриз, играейки си с косите им. 

***   
\- Имате ли си някаква напредстава от колко време ви чакам? - Кий скастри Оню и Темин в момента, в който се появиха пред къщата, кръстосал ръце пред гърдите си. В ума му изникна образа на майка му в много подобна поза и той побърза да ги отпусне до бедрата си, дочувайки тихия кикот на Джонгхюн от лявата му страна и усещайки въпросителния поглед на Рен от дясната. Бяха седнали на верандата, за да играят Монополи. 

\- Съжаляваме? - предложи объркано Оню и Кий забеляза с облекчение, че на лицето му вече липсваха сенките, които бяха там преди да излезе с Темин. 

\- Много ясно, че ще съжалявате. - изхъмка Кий и се изправи, чувствайки как по краката му се забиват иглички, от дългото време в което беше седнал в неудобна ситуация. - Мини ела на моето място, а Оню ще ми помогне за обяда. 

\- Но аз не мога да го… - Оню се спря по средата на изречението, виждайки погледа на Кий. - Имам предвид с удоволствие. 

\- И аз така си помислих. - усмихна се сладко Кий, дърпайки се леко настрани, за да може Темин да се намести. - Хайде, ти ще режеш. 

\- Пръстите ми, това ще е. - промърмори си Оню примерено, правейки физиономия, когато Джонгхюн му се изплези. 

\- Лукът трябва да е на големи шайби. Морковите и гъбите на купчета. - започна да му обяснява Кий. Вътре в къщата беше по-хладно и кожата на Оню настръхна. Помисли си за копнеж за горнището, което бе оставил горе в спалнята. - Аз ще се заема с месото и маринатата. 

\- Окей. - кимна Оню. 

В кухнята бързо си разделиха пространството на масата, единствените звуци, които се чуваха бе от стомана, която се удряше върху дърво и бъркането на желязната лъжи в пластмасовата купа. Оню режеше бавно, плашен от картините в главата си, където вместо моркови, пръстите му ставаха на квадрачета. 

\- Не така. - каза изведнъж Кий и Оню подскочи, поглеждайки го въпросително. - Прибери пръстите си навътре, ето така. 

Оню последва примера на Кий, изпращайки му благодарствена усмивка. 

\- Какво се случи вчера? - попита го, знаейки че вероятността най-накрая да получи отговор е малко, но не можейки да не опита. - Как ме отрихте? 

\- Мюнгсу се обади на Мино. - отговори изненадващо Кий и Оню го зяпна. - Напил си се и решил да те заведе в неговия апартамент. 

Лицето на Оню пребледня, осъзнавайки, че спомените за меките устни от вчера не са били на Мино, едно ужасно чувство загнездявайки се в стомаха му. 

\- Добре ли си? - попита го Кий, гледай без да премигва. - Случи ли се нещо вчера?

Оню чудесно разбираше за какво ‘нещо’ пита Кий. 

\- Той… - започна, но думите заседнаха в устата му. Трябваха му още няколко опита, за да продължи. - Той ме целуна. И аз му отвърнах. 

Кий се намръщи, бутайки купата настрани. 

\- Направил си защото си мислил, че е Мино или защото харесваш Мюнгсу?

\- Не! - извика ужасено Оню, изправяйки се рязко от стола си. - Аз не мислех трезво. Предположих че е Мино и не знам… Всичко е толкова объркано. 

\- Седни си на мястото. - заповяда Кий и Оню послушно го направи. - Предполагам и Мино вина. Ако не беше направил тази глупост, нямаше да се случи нищо от това. 

\- Глупост? - повтори след него Оню бавно. 

\- Мино ще ти обясни. Не е моя работа да го правя. - махна с ръка Кий. 

\- Знаеш ли писна ми да ми повтарят това, а той дори го няма. - ядоса се Оню, думите му пълни с горчивина. - Вероятно е при Джесика. Сигурно се забавляват много на мой гръб. 

Кий се изправи от стола си и мълчаливо се приближи до Оню, който видя движението като на забавен каданс как да вдига ръка, осъзнавайки че Кий ще му удари шамар. Но не се дръпна. Не бе силен и звука едва се чу, но бе достатъчен, за да запари кожата на бузата му. 

\- Повече да не съм чул тези думи от твоята уста. -каза му Кий, спокойно. - Неверието ти в Мино, неверието ти в самия себе си, това ще е което ще ви раздели. Не Джесика, не който и да е било друг, а самия ти. Време е да осъзнаеш собствената си цена и да приемеш това, че си достоен за обичане. 

\- Кий… - прошепна Оню, притискайки зачервената си буза с длан, очите му дъждовни облаци, които заплашваха всеки момент да изсипят товара си. Товар, който Оню бе носил толкова дълго време в себе си. - Благодаря. 

\- Няма за какво. - изсумтя Кий, но се наведе напред, прегръщайки раменете на Оню за кратък момент. - А сега да се захващаме обратно на работа. Обяда няма да се направи сам. 

\- Слушам, капитане! - изкозирува Оню и Кий завъртя очи. 

\- И още нещо. 

\- Да? 

\- Трябва да кажеш на Мино за целувката. 

Оню преглътна, но буцата в гърлото му си остана. 

\- Той ще разбере. Ще се ядоса, но ще разбере. 

***

Минаваше седем и напрежението във въздуха се чувстваше по-явно от всякога.

А Оню започваше сериозно да се съмнява в това, че Мино въобще ще дойде. 

\- Нова игра на монополи? - предложи Джонгхюн с фалшиво веселие, поглеждайки към часовника на ръката си на всеки пет минути. 

Беше малко изнервящо. 

\- Нещо друго? Взе да ми писва от тази игра… - промърмори Темин и с крайчеца на окото си Оню забеляза, че си играе с кутрето на Рен, който се бе подпрял назад, точно до него. - И кабелна няма…

Джонгхюн направи виновна физиономия. 

\- Добре, тогава искате ли да излезем навън? Може да си запалим огън и да си печем маршмелоу? - попита Джонгхюн и този път предложението му бе по позитивно прието. 

\- Ами дърва? - поколеба се Кий, чоплейки невидима кожичка на ноктите си. 

\- Има в барака. 

\- Предполагам е по-добре от нищо… - промърмори Кий и се изправи от мястото си на дивана, протягайки ръцете си нагоре, изпращайки малка усмивка към Джонгхюн, който му отговори с подобна, двете момчета, разговаряйки без да им се налага да използват думи. 

Ето защо не се бе изненадал, когато бе разбрал, че двамата са сродни души. 

Темин и Рен също се изправиха от килима на който бяха седнали, разменяйки си развълнувани погледи. 

И изведнъж Оню се почувства сам и ужасно уморен. 

\- Мисля да си лягам. - съобщи той бодро, прекалено бодро, отказвайки да срещне проучващите погледи на приятелите си. - Още съм уморен от снощи. 

\- Но Мино-

\- Може и да не дойде. - довърши вместо Темин Оню, все така усмихнат, клатейки глава. - Телефона му все още е изключен. Може да е станало нещо и знам ли. - повдигна рамене. - Съжалявам. Просто наистина ми се спи. 

\- Добре, тогава. - въздъхна Кий. - Но ако не можеш да заспиш или имаш нужда от компания, не се поколебай да дойдеш при нас, окей? 

\- Окей. - кимна Оню и се измъкна от стаята, качвайки стъпалата отгоре, оставяйки гневните шептения след себе си. Може би, наистина щеше да успее да заспи, преди старите страхове да го хвърлят в бездънната си яма. 

Когато стигна до спалнята дори не си направи труда да светне лампата. Вместо това се пъхна под завивките както си беше облечен, изхлузвайки домашните пантофи и изпращайки ги на земята. Свали очилата си и ги сложи на нощното шкафче, отпускайки главата си на меката възглавница, която потъна в нея. 

Вратата към терасата беше отворена и вятър си играеше с пердетата, носейки студен полъх от морето. 

Оню затвори очи, съмнявайки се наистина да успее да заспи, но така или иначе го направи, приспан от тихото тиктакане на огромния часовник на стената срещу него и далечния звук на прибоя. 

*** 

\- Оню. 

Познатия глас си поправи път през стената на съня, приканвайки го да отвори очи и Оню го направи, бавно и объркано. 

\- Мино? - изговори той с натежал глас, клепачите му притваряйки се отново, когато сродната му душа плъзна нежно палеца си по бузата му. - Какво правиш тук? 

\- Не ме искаш ли? Защо пътувах четири часа и да се върна обратно ще е болка в задника. - пошегува се чернокосото момче и въпреки всички, което се бе случило от вчера насам устните на Оню се извиха в усмивка. 

Нощната лампа на шкафчето до леглото бе включена и стаята тънеше в мека светлина, огромната сянка на Мино, заемайки почти половината от стена отдясно. Оню се изправи в полуседнало положение и отказвайки да се подчинява на разума си, той даде път на сърцето. Ръцете му намериха пътя си до врата на Мино и увиха около него, придърпвайки го надолу. Устните на двете момче се сблъскаха грубо и Мино издаде стон от болка, но това не спря Оню. Имаше нужда от доказателство. От някакъв знак, че това не е сън и че Мино няма да изчезна в мига, в който отвореше очите си.

\- Чакай, чакай. - усмихна се Мино, дърпайки се на достатъчно разстояние, за да може отчаяните устни на Оню да не могат да го стигнат. Сродната му душа имаше вид на дете, на което му са му издърпали любимата играчка от ръцете. - Трябва да поговорим. 

Оню замръзна на мястото си. 

\- Не избираш Джесика, нали? Защото ако си дошъл до тук, за да ми кажеш това, наистина си задник. 

Мино не издържа и избухна в смях, който само се усили, когато Оню го удари възмутено по рамото. Вместо отговор Мино се обърна на една страна и взе вестника, които бе оставил настрани, тикайки го в ръцете на другото момче. 

Оню го пое съмнително, спомените от статията която бе прочел вчера (нима наистина бе вчера? сякаш бяха минали векове от тогава) все още пресни и болезнени. Взе очилата си от нощното шкафче и ги намести, хвърляйки пореден поглед към Мино, който изглеждаше предоволен от себе си.

Бе най-известния клюкарски вестник в страната. 

‘Чой Мино и И Оню, истинската история на Пепеляшка. Слуховете за годежа с Джесика Джунг опровергани’. 

\- Какво е това, Мино? - попита тихо, шокирано Оню, вперил очи в тяхната снимка на заглавната страница. Дори не знаеше, кога е направена. - Какво?

\- Просто проправих грешката си. - вдигна рамене Мино, все още усмихнат. - Съжалявам, че се забавих толкова, но исках лично да ти го донеса. 

\- Не разбирам… Защо ти е да го правиш? 

\- Казват че на огъня се отвръща с огън. 

\- Онази статия за теб и Джесика…?

Мино въздъхна и придърпа Оню отново към себе си, вестника мачкайки се се между тях, без някой да му обърне внимание.

\- Дълга и глупава история. - започна той, подпирайки брадичката си на глава на Оню, наслаждавайки се на усещането отново да го има в ръцете си. - Исках да отмъстя на татко и веднъж завинаги да го откажа от плановете му за мен. За това, когато ми се обади отново, за да настоява да се съглася на годежа с Джесика му казах, че съм съгласен. 

\- Съгласен… - промърмори след него Оню и болката в гласа му бе очевидна. Ръцете на Мино се стегнаха около него. 

\- Плана бе на годежното парти да обявя, че няма да се оженя за нея, защото си имам теб. - продължи Мино, дълбокия му глас галейки сетивата на Оню. - Но трябваше да се досетя, че баща ми ще е измислил нещо. Разбрах, че той е наел репортерите, които са ни снимали с Джесика. И статия е негова поръчка. 

\- Но защо не ми каза? - намръщи се Оню, потрепервайки, въздуха, който идваш от вън твърде студен. 

\- Защото знаех, че ще ме спреш. - въздъхна Мино. - Толкова съжалявам. Само ако бях ти казал, нямаше да преминеш през това вчера. 

Оню преглътна, осъзнавайки, че това е момента да каже на Мино за целувката. 

\- И аз трябва да ти призная нещо. - каза, чувствайки се безкрайно малък, когато Мино се отдръпна леко, за да го погледне въпросително. - Мюнгсу…

\- Какво за него? - попита Мино студено. 

\- Целуна ме. 

Мино стисна устните си в права линия и Оню знаеше, че е лоша идея да продължи да говори, но не можеше да спре тук. Трябваше да каже цялата истина. 

\- И аз му отговорих. Но защото помислих, че си ти и бях пиян! Иначе никога не бих го направил! Трябва да ми повярваш! - занарежда на един дъх Оню паникьосано. 

\- Оню. - каза твърдо Мино и Оню млъкна, гледайки нагоре към сродната си душа с насълзени очи. - Вярвам ти. 

И тези две думи бяха достатъчни, за да потекат най-накрая с мъка сдържаните сълзи, отмивайки цялото объркване, болка и съжаление, оставяйки само любовта и нуждата им един от друг. 

Нова целувка и този път никой не се отдръпна, приемайки комфорта от топлината на телата им. 

\- Оню, ти…- прошепна Мино срещу устните на сродната си душа, когато целувката стана прекалено и прекалено малко в същото време, усещайки как желание потича по вените, палейки пожар в очите ми, който не бе сигурен дали ще може да изгаси, дори и да искаше. 

\- Всичко е наред. - усмихна му се Оню знаещ и дланта се плъзна леко по бузата, в невинна милуква. - И аз те желая. 

Мино изстена и бутна Оню назад, усмихвайки се хищнически към другото момче, когато то ахна изненадано. 

Дреха след дреха отиваха на земята, като листи на прочетена книга. Във въздуха се носеше обещанието за нещо, което и двете момчета не можеха да разберат, но затова пък чувстваха чудесно. Гола кожа срещу гола се плъзнаха една среща друга и еднакви въздишки се отрониха от еднакво подпухнали устни. 

Оню и Мино забравиха за останалия свят. Минало, настояще и бъдеще се смесиха в едно и двете момчета се загубиха в буря от емоции и усещания. Две тела станаха едно и това бе достатъчно. Зелената светлина се върна, по-силна от преди и и ги обърна в пашкул, сякаш криейки ги от любопитните очи на луната, която надничаше през прозореца. 

Нямаше нужда казват обичам те. Те просто знаеха. 

КРАЙ 

_____________________________  
Първо, искам да кажа благодаря на всички, които четоха и коментираха фика ми. За първи път пиша нещо толкова дълго и всяко мнение беше ценно. Съжалявам за всички забавяния и пороя от грешки, но смея да твърдя, че наистина научих много от ‘You can’t break a broken heart’ (как да пиша правилно имената, например хд) Историята ще има продължение, било то сезон 2 (така ли се нарича? чувствам се дърта хд) или някой друг шот. И отново, благодаря.


End file.
